Presagio de Amor
by Adoradandrew
Summary: El amor como la primavera, florece en el corazón de las personas que sin desearlo siquiera, llega y se queda. No importa el tiempo que demore en madurar, saber que ésa persona estará ahí para ti, es la mejor recompensa que el destino pueda darte.
1. Chapter 1

Historia de mi autoría. Los personajes pertenecen a la Serie Candy Candy.

Presagio de Amor

Chicago, 2005

-En una casa de Chicago de fasto y moderno aspecto una pareja apuraba su marcha pues de no hacerlo perderían su vuelo con destino a Francia. El trajín de los últimos días con la promoción de su hijo y las eternas horas en el hospital cuidando de su adorada primogénita quién amenazaba con traer al mundo antes de tiempo a su bebé los tenían absortos en compromisos. Tenían que realizar un viaje de descanso obligatorio, se lo habían prometido desde hacia un año. Nunca encontraban el tiempo para hacerlo, el exceso de trabajo en las empresas Ardlay habían consumido a su creador. Eran raras las horas que pasaba en casa, siempre trabajando incesantemente por mantener su imperio y legado de sus hijos. William C. Ardlay era un caballero en toda su extensión, presumía a su esposa e hijos, los amaba con locura pese al poco tiempo que tenía para enfocarse de lleno en ellos. Apostó todo a las nuevas inversiones en energía consolidando su propio imperio Ardlay Energy sin dejar a un lado el familiar negocios de gemas.

-Priscila amor, debemos darnos prisa si no queremos perder el vuelo

-Ya voy William, siempre andas azorado, debimos despedirnos de los chicos anoche

\- Estamos bastante crecidos ya no creen? –Decía su hijo quién miraba divertido a sus padres. No te preocupes mamá, todo estará bien. Viajen, descansen y en un par de meses, vuelvan!

-William Albert Andrew para una madre, sus hijos nunca crecen. No te olvides de acompañar a tu tía Elroy a los eventos de caridad , estar muy pendiente de la servidumbre y por supuesto, los negocios.

-Hmm También los de caridad? Pensé que solo los sociales y empresariales. Para los caritativos está Rosemary

-Rosemary está en su octavo mes de embarazo, no pretenderás que ande arrastrando su matriz por ahí.

-Si, si tienes razón madre. No te preocupes, acompañaré a mi tía. Por favor váyanse ya, disfruten el viaje

y me traen algo hermoso de París. –Priscilla y William C. Ardley eran el matrimonio perfecto. Tenían 35 años de casados, dos hermosos hijos. Rosemary Ardlay quién había contraído nupcias con George Villers, dueño de una importante aerolínea, ahora gestaba su primer bebé. Todos estaban emocionados al saber que sería un varón. Su embarazo no había sido nada fácil, pero ella había logrado un octavo mes de gestación y estaba dispuesta a dar su último aliento con tal de llegar a feliz término. William Albert Ardlay era el hijo varón del matrimonio. Tenía solo 22 años, fuerte, elegante, varonil, de atractiva sonrisa y un trato tan cordial que derretía a las mujeres. No tenía rostro para la hipocresía, era bondadoso y fiel a Dios; su única debilidad eran las mujeres bellas, aunque para ser honesto consigo mismo aunque fuesen bonitas no había encontrado aún una _ninfa_ , una verdadera " _deidad_ " a la cual adorar. Le gustaba invitarlas a cenar, hacerle regalos costosos, pasar un buen rato ya fuese en la ciudad o fuera de ella. No era para nada extraño sorprenderlas con una invitación a navegar o trasladarlas en aeronave a otro destino. En ocasiones se perdía por semanas, su padre siempre sabía donde localizarlo por motivos de seguridad, era discreto con sus romances, sabía cuán pasional era su hijo y lo dejaba disfrutar de lo que él creía era el amor. Sabía que poco a poco, él solito se entregaría en cuerpo y alma a la mujer correcta, en ello él como su padre no intervendría. Se lo había prometido desde que era un adolescente.

-0-

-Siete años atrás…

-William te vi coqueteando con la hija de los O'Neill

-Yo?

-Sí, tú y no me salgas que solo has sido cordial hijo. Hay límites entiendes? No debes jugar con el corazón de una mujer a menos que ella solo quiera pasar un buen rato contigo sin compromisos

-Tiene eso algo de malo? Pasar un buen rato sin ningún tipo de compromisos?

-Ese es el problema hijo, los compromisos llegan solos, te amarran si no sabes usar tu cabeza y la verdad no quiero verte amarrado a ninguna mujer sin amor. Sabes de lo que hablo cierto?

-Qué la embarace? Eso no me amarrará padre

-Lo hará, porque somos una familia decente y no tenemos hijos regados por ahí. Confieso que tu madre no fue mi primera mujer, pero si ha sido la última, la amo, la respeto es la madre de mis hermosos hijos y ha estado a mi lado siempre. Es la compañera ideal, entiendes? Tienes que tener una mujer a tu lado con quien te sientas bien en todo momento. Comedida, serena, sana, inteligente, bondadosa, amable, hermosa y de gran corazón…

-si papá, eres un hombre dichoso por tener todo eso en mamá.

-Lo soy y tú también lo serás. Solo es cuestión de saber esperar a la persona correcta; mientras tanto puedes oler todas las flores del jardín, pero nada de cortar sus tallos, cuando lo hagas será la flor que cuidarás para ti por el resto de tu vida.

-papá ellas solo quieren diversión. Debo decir siempre no, no, y no a todo?

-diversión con protección. Sí me entiendes?

-ja,ja,ja ya me hablaste de eso? Estoy realmente sereno en ese tema. Siempre pongo mis reglas y ellas aceptan aunque aún no toco fondo, pero tocaré de seguro. Llegará ese momento mágico tarde o temprano. Me siento en ocasiones acosado papá, ellas solas me buscan

-tienes apenas 15 años, no corras aún.

–William recordaba ese sano consejo de su papá "no corras aún…" fue paciente, espero y espero. No precisamente por el amor de su vida, el corazón le daría un vuelco cuando ocurriera, mientras tanto solo se divertía, eso querían muchas, solo diversión y él, él era el rey de la aventura. Mantenía sexo ocasional, con otras solo se divertía en fiestas o viajes. A todas les agradaba su cálido trato en sus momentos íntimos, pero era un hombre que amaba lo natural, actividades al aire libre cosa que molestaba a algunas chicas. Se cuidaba de la prensa, no las exponía en ningún momento aunque en ocasiones en realidad sí lo sorprendían.

-0-

-Tiempo actual-

-Se avecina una tormenta Candy, por favor apúrate

-Sí señorita Pony, recogeré la ropa y luego le ayudaré en la cocina. –El hogar de Pony era conocido en toda la región de Lakewood. Los chicos allí criados eran buenas personas de adultas, recibían una educación inicial con conocimientos básicos. Al cumplir los 18 años, tenían que abandonar el hogar, ya fuese comprometidos en matrimonios o en busca de un trabajo. Sus instalaciones alojaban a una linda niña, Candice White como le habían llamado. Era una niña lista, bonita y precarios modales. La primera impresión era satisfactoria para los posibles padres adoptivos, pero Candice siempre se esmeraba por romper todos los esquemas pues decía que la debían de querer con todo y sus defectos, luego ya no habría devoluciones; así ocurrió cuando tuvo 6 años. Fue adoptada por Gerald Murphy, un granjero sin fortuna pero económicamente estable. Él junto a su esposa Jessica le dieron un hogar, ella era la única niña entre seis hermanos. La esposa de Gerald nunca tuvo niñas, su esposo la complació al adoptarla, pero los dos siguientes años transformaron a la dulce y traviesa Candy en una niña retraída y un evento forzado la llevó de vuelta al hogar de Pony y transformarla en una persona _resiliente_

-Senorita Pony, esta semana recibiremos visita de la familia Ardlay. En esta ocasión, vendrá la abuela parece que la señora Priscila se encuentra de viaje y estará fuera del país por algunos meses.

-Santos cielos, sabes lo que eso significa? La última vez que vio a Candy casi la fulmina con la mirada

-si lo recuerdo, pero cree usted que ella también…?

\- La señora Elroy tiene memoria de elefante, no creo que haya olvidado aquello. Candy amarró esos patitos es cierto, pero lo hizo para que no se perdieran de su mami. No tiene mal corazón no piense usted eso

-eso lo sabemos usted y yo, pero la gente no lo ve así. Tiene 11 años y no ha vuelto a ser adoptada

-pues que no lo hagan, me sirve mas aquí que allá afuera. Siempre pienso que algún hombre podría hacerle daño a mi pequeña. Es fuerte pero inocente a la vez, su noble corazón no conoce la maldad

-Los días pasaron, Candy estaba de lo mas afanada haciendo pastelitos para la visita que recibirían en cualquier momento. Esperaba ver a la elegante señora Priscila y caminar a sus espaldas de manera empinada igual que ella lo hacia. La consideraba una mujer muy elegante y sumamente hermosa, a parte bondadosa. El motor de un auto se escuchó, todos corrieron a sus puestos. Candy era la única que no se había dado cuenta de nada, sus galletas por poco se queman y la tetera estaba en su punto.

–Qué extraño? he horneado estas galletas siempre y hoy se me pasó el tiempo? No puede ser, estoy segura que ha sido el mismo tiempo de siempre. Entró corriendo a la sala cuando tropezó con unas fuertes piernas. Del impacto supo de inmediato que había metido la pata, de seguro la señorita Pony la desterraría a la Patagonia donde quiera que eso estuviera

-Lo siento! atinó a decir

-Lo sientes? En serio? -Candy levantó su mirada encontrándose con los ojos mas hermosos que hubiese visto en su vida. Todos los colores le subieron al rostro. Quién era ése ángel que la miraba de manera tan divertida? Él estaba ahí de pie y la observaba de manera divertida, luciendo un traje sastre azul marino de suave tela delineando sus hombros. Lucía chaleco y prendas elegantes; por más que intentara una apariencia casual, era casi inevitable para un hombre cómo él; su tía insistía vestir acorde a su nombre estuviese donde estuviese.

-a dónde vas tan de prisa pequeña?

-yo… iba a cambiarme señor, para…. recibirles –Candy hizo una barrida rápida alrededor. Recordó la austera mirada de la señora allí de pie

-Candy, discúlpate por favor con la señora y el señor Ardlay -dijo la señorita Pony

-Lo siento señor, señora Ardlay

-William se inclinó para quedar más a su pequeña altura –No te inquietes pequeña, ha sido una tontería. Sus varoniles manos tocaron su carita tratando de limpiarla. Le sonrió pidiéndole en voz baja que fuera a cambiarse; cosa que no tardó en hacer. A William le dio risa, estaba llena de harina con un olor inconfundiblemente a chocolate. Aún así, le pareció una chica muy hermosa

-Señorita Pony, Hermana María estoy complacida de visitarles después de tanto tiempo. Como sabrán mi hermano y su esposa han tenido que viajar fuera del país. En la agenda de Priscila estaba visitar su hogar cada tres meses. He traído por primera vez a su hijo, el es William Albert Ardlay, el heredero. Ha estado fuera por algunos años estudiando en una prestigiosa universidad de Inglaterra y pues, tiene una agenda social muy apretada. –William puso su mejor rostro, le molestaba de sobremanera cómo su tía solía presentarlo como "el heredero"…

-Candy estaba ya de regreso, solo había limpiado rápidamente su rostro y desecho el delantal. Al pie de la escalera pudo escuchar quien era el joven tan apuesto. Debió suponerlo, era el vivo rostro de su madre y por lo que percibía, seguramente igual de amable que ella. Llegó al salón y pidió permiso para servir. William la miraba muy atento, sus madres asintieron. En segundos trajo una bandeja con algunas galletas e indicó que iría por el té; él rápidamente le lanzó a su tía una mirada de censura, se levantó y entró a la cocina para ayudar a la niña -Me dices donde están las tazas?

-Candy se sorprendió, lo había dejado en la sala y ahora estaba tras ella. –Si, están en ese mueble

-Eres muy pequeña para esto

-pero soy muy fuerte y siempre me permiten hacerlo

-porqué?

-porque debo aprender, si trabajo algún día en una gran casa debo saber hacer esto

-William la observa muy atento y pretendió corregirle su manera de pensar, -tal vez es mejor decir que algún día dirigirás una gran casa, a las damas se les permite servir el té –en el fondo le conmovía verle tan pequeña y ya pensaba en trabajar, cuando a esa edad debería tener a su madre alisándole los cabellos y perfumando su cuerpo.

–me dirás qué huele tan rico?

-mis galletas,

-puedo?

-claro, solo…

-solo?

-se me quemaron un poco

-ja,ja,ja no te preocupes. Yo tampoco se cocinar muy bien

-En ese caso, pues adelante -Ambos dispusieron del té y las galletas; no estaban tan malas. Albert gustoso las comió para no hacerla sentir mal. La abuela Elroy solo tomo el té, tenía problemas de azúcar así que fue la excusa perfecta para denegar el ofrecimiento a las quemadas galletas,

–Tía quisiera recorrer un poco la propiedad, pueden mostrarme señoras?

-claro señor Ardlay, Candice estará encantada - Ambas mujeres sonrieron, sabían que el elegante caballero moría por salir de ese escenario. La conversación entre mujeres mayores le era un poco asfixiante y más si la conversación giraba en torno a achaques de salud como reumas, diabetes y algunos remedios caseros infalibles para tratar tales males. Había visto una colina, le pidió de inmediato que lo guiara. Candy observó sus ropas y finos zapatos riéndose sin recato en su cara -No quiso ser grosera, pero…

-el entendió rápidamente

-crees que no es un atuendo apropiado pequeña?

-no lo es señor

-bueno, la próxima vez que venga traeré ropa mas cómoda -Podemos ver otra parte de la propiedad?

-si, hay un riachuelo donde pescamos , por hoy lo podemos solo observar desde el pequeño puente

-Está bien, si la guía turística no deja otra opción? eso será. –Caminaron con un sequito de escoltas, todos afanados en conversar con tan elegante caballero, para Albert no paso desapercibido el don de mando que demostraba Candy con los niños y lo mejor de todo, le llamaban jefe!

-Supongo que ése rango te lo ganaste con tu esfuerzo y trabajo, cierto jefe? –le dijo él sonriéndole amablemente, ajeno a la tormenta de emociones que desataría en ése pequeño y agitado corazoncito

-yo soy la jefe, porque demuestro tener más destreza que todos ellos juntos, además soy más saludable. Casi nunca me enfermo -Albert la miró curioso e intrigado, no dejó de cuestionarse como una niña tan linda no había sido adoptada aún?

\- Muero por que me demuestres tus dotes olímpicos, que tal si vamos por la pesca del día? -Le dijo animosamente.

-La tarde pasó sin mayores contratiempos. Para cuando Elroy saliera de la propiedad, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. William estaba empapado; no traía zapatos puestos, sus finos pantalones remangados hasta la rodilla. No estaba segura, evidentemente los niños habían jugado con él o él se había convertido en un niño? No haría reprimendas en público, pero le dedicó una fuerte mirada acusatoria.

–William nos vamos de inmediato; por favor… mírate! - Tal comentario hizo estallar en carcajadas a los chicos e incluso al mismo señor Ardlay

–William había insistido en pescar algo para que ellos cenaran y así lo hizo. Buscaron la caña y las apuestas comenzaron. Había pescado con su papá cuando niño, pero la práctica parecía haberla perdido. Candy y los chicos ganaron logrando pescar 5 a 2. La tarde para ellos pasó entre pesca, un buen baño forzado en el río, risas contagiosas y sinceras. -Candy había querido embromarlo, fingió ahogarse tirándose al agua supuestamente un pez había picado su carnada; William se lanzó sin pensarlo dos veces, era un buen nadador pero cuando capturó su pequeño cuerpecito, pudo notar como ella hábilmente como una sirena se zafó de su agarre y nadó sin problema alguno. Todos estallaron en risas en ése momento, cuando habían azuzado al señor Ardlay que por favor la rescatara ahora se reían, había caído en su trampa!

-Pequeños tramposos, espero laven y sequen mis ropas o no les darán de cenar, había dicho seriamente pero al ver sus caritas llena de preocupación, fue él quién río a gusto. –Es broma, algún día me las cobraré, ya verán! Ahora vayamos a casa, hemos demorado mucho tiempo aquí y si no me cambio enfermaré.

–William entregó a la señorita Pony el cheque destinado para sus carencias. Prometió volver pronto con mejores atuendos y regalos para los niños. Sentía que había hecho verdaderos amigos. Buscó a Candy con la mirada, ella estaba aparte del grupo que se despedían de él con ánimos mientras ella le miraba con cierta nostalgia. Se acercó a ella revolviendo sus dorados cabellos, se agachó y le dio un beso en la mejilla lográndole susurrar. -"Gracias por tan maravillosa experiencia Candy"; te veré pronto, prometo traerte un hermoso regalo.

–Candy sonrió pero no dijo nada. Albert avanzó hacia el auto siendo detenido entonces por su hermosa voz. -Espera! se dio la vuelta mientras el chofer y su tía esperaban. -Candy lo abrazó con fuerzas mientras él devolvía el abrazo. Por algún motivo esa persona, le había caído muy bien.

-Volveré pequeña, es una promesa –William recordó hermosos momentos de su infancia, sintió pesar por la ausencia paterna que le hacia falta a estos chicos sobre todo a ella, a la hermosa niña de ojos verdes, unos ojos que jamás olvidaría…

* * *

HOLA. AQUÍ LES REGALO ESTA TIERNA Y PREMATURA HISTORIA DE AMOR.

Ni se quedará de 22 ni se quedará de 11. Lo que si hará es dejar pasar el tiempo mientras olvida una promesa.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

-La brisa fresca de la mañana movía los dorados cabellos de Candice White quien observaba desde su ventana la calle que rodeaban su lejana casona; encomiendas , correo, servicios de luz, pero nada en especial que llamase su atención. Se sentía incómoda, ansiosa y triste a la vez, sentía un leve ardor en su vientre. Él había prometido volver, no debía hacerse ilusión; pero le prometió un hermoso regalo y como la niña que era, sería imposible olvidarlo. Tres semanas habían transcurrido desde aquella visita, se habían divertido a lo grande, no le había importado malograr sus ropas. Era una agradable y dulce persona, tal vez a la siguiente mañana vendría

Candy baja a hacer tus tareas - le llamaba Maria su tutora. -Sin muchos ánimos de seguir viendo a la nada, Candy bajo a realizar sus quehaceres y tareas pendientes.

—-0—-

-Darren creo que hemos coronado otro golpe; esta vez ni los Brown ni los Leagan podrán ganarme la licitación.

-William creo que esto debiste consultarlo primero con tu padre. Trabajar para el Estado es un tema delicado.

-qué pasa? Sabes cuando dinero representa sumistrarle energía al gobierno?

-Sé cuanto es el estimado; pero el problema es la demora en la paga. La burocracia es excesiva en estos casos. No podemos quedarnos sin liquidez, si entiendes cerebrito?

-bien, el tiempo máximo es un año. No podremos sobrevivir un año sin ese ingreso?

-estamos hablando de millones chico Listo. Dónde está el respaldo?

-gemas!

-estás loco? Eso si que no. No pondrás las empresas de tú familia en garantía.

-Darren es solo por si pasa algo.

-Hablaremos con tu padre, decide tú o yo?

-hazlo , pero dame mi voto de confianza, estamos? -William miraba fijamente a Darren Swartz, era su asesor financiero, lo estimaba y sabía que su padre lo había puesto ahí para supervisar en secreto sus movimientos financieros. William Charles Ardlay confiaba en su hijo aún siendo un chico entusiasta , recién graduado , no había recibido golpes aún. Lo dejaría correr pero con la corta. La tarde pasaba , dos reuniones más y a casa. Estaba muy pendiente de su hermana Rosemary quien alcanzaba poco a poco su noveno mes. Era problable inducirle una cesárea para minimizar los riesgos de un parto normal. William hablaba casi a diario con su madre Priscila, le extrañaba pero sabía que su papá necesitaba descansar o al menos por eso se habían marchado a Francia. Fue por recomendaciones que decidieron hacer ese viaje aún con un nieto en puerta cosa que le parecía de lo más extraño pero respetaba las decisiones de sus padres. Cansado y extenuado de tantas reuniones decidió retirarse. Recogía sus cosas cuando su asistente Patricia, le anuncio que había llegado su nueva secretaria pues la carga ahora era más pesada y era necesario presentarla.

-señor, se retira?

-Así es Patricia, por favor; mañana temprano te espero. Hay varias cartas y documentos adjuntos que enviar al gobierno. Los formatos y las solicitudes ya me las enviaron. Nos espera mucho trabajo, contrataste tu asistente?

-si señor. De hecho era eso lo que quería hablarle. Vino temprano pero , usted ha estado muy ocupado.

-bien, si sientes que te sirve está bien; no pasa nada. Que se integre y la vas conociendo. Si no te funciona, ya sabes lo que hay que hacer

\- eso está difícil, pero … está bien señor. Que tenga buenas noches. Mañana a las 7 :00?

-William la observó detenidamente y no tardó en cuestionarla -Porqué está difícil? Si no te funciona la despides, es todo! Así de simple. A las 7:00 está bien para mi. Hasta mañana. –Dijo esto saliendo de su oficina mientras Patricia resignada a su autoimpuesta asistente, recogía algunos documentos que su jefe había firmado.

-A falta de hojas, la máquina copiadora se detuvo. Una elegante y hermosa chica de roja cabellera se inclinaba para revisar el papel, William salió de su oficina deteniendo su andar clavando sus ojos en un moldeado trasero que se lucia sin aparente malicia

-puedo ayudarte? -preguntó sorprendiendo a la chica quien se irguió de pronto asustada

-señor, yo… no se preocupe, es solo falta de papel

-insisto! por favor,

-Eliza se hizo a un lado. William rápidamente colocó las hojas y procedió a manipular los botones marcando intencionalmente 100 copias. Aquello tardaría un rato o al menos el tiempo justo para presentarse ante tal aparición

-Usted es?

-Eliza Donovan y usted?

-quien crees que soy?

-pues, no lo sabré si no me dice señor …?

-William. Mi nombre es William Ardlay

\- ella emitió una risa sardónica

-ocurre algo?

-nada, solo que es mi jefe -Dijo esto dándo la vuelta mientras tomaba sus copias

-eso parece. Patricia te evaluará, espero puedas quedarte

-pensé que lo haría usted -Dijo ella sin medir sus palabras volviendo a posarse frente a él,

-Eso hago -Sonrío William escaneándola desde sus pies, piernas, ascendiendo por sus caderas, cintura y su hermoso

pecho, deteniendo su escaneada en sus carnosos labios -Qué me pasa por Dios? Es mi empleada -Pensó

-señor, necesita alguna copia? Preguntaba Patricia quien llegaba justo en ése momento sacándolo de su estupor y evitando se involucrara o cayese en los encantos de aquél demonio vestido de mujer y roja cabellera,

-No Patricia , solo revisaba la copiadora que, al parecer…al parecer se volvió loca. -Nos vemos guapas. Cuídense

-Hasta mañana señor Ardlay -decía Patricia

-qué tenga buenas tardes jefe, se despedía Eliza. –Patricia torció sus ojos al escucharla, sabía quien era y lo que ¨tal vez" buscaba, pero no podía hacer nada, la bendita pelirroja no perdió tiempo ganando terreno con su jefe inmediato y encima estaba sobre recomendada

—-0—-

-Al llegar a casa, le recibió Rose con un amoroso abrazo. -William, ha llegado un cargamento de cosas, todo está en un camión. Qué es todo eso? donación?

-regalos a unos chicos. Por Dios cómo pasa el tiempo, ya hace semanas que estuve allí, debo ir pronto a llevarles eso, el problemas es cuándo

-son muchas cosas no? No te habrás excedido?

-En realidad, la mayoría es ropa. El volumen es muebles. Necesité comprar muebles para alguien en especial

-alguién de ése lugar? qué ocurre?

-Amor, yo personalmente visité el lugar y me percaté de las camas viejas. De hecho la casona es muy vieja.

Deberíamos sanearlo William -Comentaba de inmediato George quién acompañaba a su esposa Rose,

-si George, en realidad te lo agradezco, podemos mandar un equipo? La verdad no tengo ya tiempo de nada,

-Podemos. Solo esperemos salir de esta situación con tu hermana. Tu sobrino se ha portado terrible, insisto que debemos hospitalizarte Rose querida

-NO, esperemos a que venga solo. Quiero llegar al máximo tiempo.

-eres demasiado terca. Faltan solo días, podemos inducir tu parto y no exponerte ni exponer el niño

-lo haremos George, solo dame unos días

-Rose, George se preocupa y tiene mucha razón. No deberías exponerte si el mecanismo existe debemos intervenir

-estoy a una semana del feliz término , porque no lo entienden?

-la que no entiende eres tú . -George se levantó de la mesa molesto , preocupado , angustiado. Ya le había manifestado a su cuñado sobre esa situación. Decidió retirarse a su recámara y evitar alguna confrontación con su esposa. Era una terca, era una Ardlay, cuando se cerraba en algo era imposible sacarla de ese razonamiento.

-Rose, él tiene razón. Por favor, es tiempo ya. Sabes si mamá vendrá a tu parto?

-No, no quieren regresar. No sé que les pasa a estos dos. Dicen que están preocupados por mí, pero seguirán en su viaje.

-Necesitaban descansar, es lo justo no? Para serte sincero no los esperes hasta dentro de un año, estoy seguro que no vendran antes de ése tiempo

-va! Mamá es como es, que le vamos hacer. Te acompañaría a tu misión caridad, pero como ves, no puedo.

-Esta bien, iré este fin de semana. Será algo rápido, de entrada y salida

-0-

-Entrada la madrugada, William fue despertado por una sirvienta, le informó que su hermana y su cuñado iban camino al hospital, el momento había llegado. Se vistió pronto y al llegar al hospital en compañía de Elroy más otros familiares Ardlay que iban llegando acompañaban a la feliz pareja, la gran sorpresa fue escuchar que su sobrino no había tardado en llegar y había sido parto normal.

-George es en serio?

-Lo es, soy padre y tú eres tío. Oh William tienes que verlo, es hermoso mi hijo, su piel su olor su cabello, estoy tan emocionado –Decía George llorando de dicha

-bendiciones George todo salio bien finalmente, -Decía Elroy

-Está saludable, lloró fuerte mi hijo.

-felicidades cuñado. cómo está Rose?

-feliz, cansada pero feliz, no hay dicha más grande que ser padre William, algún día lo experimentarás

-seguro George, estoy seguro que así será, con la mujer de mis sueños

-0-

-William, Patricia, Darrel y Eliza trabajaban incansablemente los días restantes, hubieron cumplido las normas y enviado toda la documentación necesaria para el Estado; el trabajo estaba en marcha y ellos eran un gran equipo acompañados de los departamentos involucrados, sacaron el trabajo a tiempo.

-Pueden retirarse si quieren, es viernes tal vez unas copas, atender a sus novios, no lo sé - Comentaba William

-copas sí, novios? no lo creo,

-Unas damas tan bellas y no tienen novios? Preguntaba Darren

-Tanto como novios no –Contestaba Patricia

-Bueno, que les parece si les invito un trago a todos? Proponía William,

-Bueno, yo llevo a Patricia y tú llevas a Eliza, nos vemos en el bar de siempre William?

-Sí, ahí estaremos, -Eliza se sonrojó de inmediato, vaya que era afortunada, un monumento de hombre como William Ardlay hijo, servido en bandeja de plata.

–Nos vámos? preguntó William

-0-

Un camión llegaba a la Casona Pony, los chicos salieron disparados al verle llegar, cajas y cajas de enseres y ropas fueron bajadas, al final había un hermoso juego de recámara en tonos rosa y blanco. Tenía dueña y era precisamente para la señorita Candice White.

-eso para mí?

-Sí Candy, aquí dice que es para una hermosa princesa, y se disculpa porque ha tenido mucho trabajo. -Santos cielos, dónde cree el señor Ardlay que meteremos tantos muebles? Es una recámara completa!

-no se preocupe por eso. Los muebles que no entren los ubicaremos en otras habitaciones.

-oh, pero si la recamara es bonita cuando se arma completa y se la han regalado a ella,

-Señora María, aquí todo lo compartimos, Candy no se opondrá, verdad mi niña?

-No, claro que no

-Qué sucede Candy? No te gustó el regalo?

-Claro, es solo que… puedo ir a jugar?

-A jugar? Hay trabajo que hacer

-Bajaron y acomodaron las cosas como pudieron, en el cuarto de Candy solo entró su nueva y amplia cama más una cómoda labrada en fina madera italiana laqueada y un hermoso espejo. Las mesitas de noche y el fino ropero fueron ubicados en otra habitación. Todo el diseño era propio de la hija de un emperador, lo que no sabían era de los futuros planes para ampliar o cambiar el lugar. La casona no estaba situada tan cerca de la ciudad, conservaba un toque campestre, bastante rústico pero de agradable ambiente rural.

-En las afueras de la vieja casa, una niña se paseaba mirando nuevamente a la nada, estaba contenta con su enorme regalo, con toda la ropa nueva y de marca que recibió; pero por alguna razón, se sentía defraudada de no ver a su amigo, aquél que había prometido volver a verla

-0-

-Quieres comer algo antes de ir al bar, Eliza?

-claro señor

-No me digas señor

-No puedo llamarle de otra forma señor Ardlay

-vamos no es tan difícil, que tal solo por hoy?

-y cómo quiere que le diga

-cómo tú quieras,

-te molesta Will?

-para nada. Bien, que quieres comer?

-grasa!

-qué dices mujer?

-hoy quiero comer grasa, vámos por una enorme hamburguesa con papas y soda

-estas segura? Es broma cierto?

-no es broma, o es acaso que el señorito no come hamburguesa?

-No me digas señorito que no lo soy, y… algunas veces comí eso en la Universidad si claro,

-esta bien, impresióname, llevame a tu fino restaurante, pedimos langostinos o alguna pasta gratinada acompañada de una montaña de vegetales para que no perdamos la figura, que le parece Will?

-no, no te sientas mal por mí, si quieres hamburguesa pues hamburguesa será ja, ja, ja eres cómica, siento que me estas probando, no me culpes si subes unas libras de más…

-como grasa cuando tengo estrés, porqué? No lo sé, no me pregunte por que no responderé y por bajar lo que gane hoy, bueno hay maneras y hay maneras…

-esta bien, comamos ésa hamburguesa - Pidieron en auto rápido. Eliza se divertía de lo lindo viendo a su jefe, ahora "amigo" el pobre miraba la enorme montaña de pan y carne grasienta inundando cada espacio del lujoso auto, no sabía por dónde comenzar, lucharon con sus comidas entre risas, rompiendo las formalidades entre un jefe y su secretaria, contaron anécdotas de sus vidas de estudio, cuando miraron el reloj habían transcurrido dos horas. Llegaron al bar, tanto Paty como Darren ya habían partido. Tomaron algunos tragos, la plática fue de lo más amena, era hora de marcharse, pero por alguna razón, ninguno de los dos quería hacerlo tan pronto, al abordar el auto, William la tomó desprevenida besando con ardor sus labios, en un instante se cruzó al asiento de su copiloto postrándose sobre ella; la corbata y su fino saco habían desaparecido desde la insesante lucha contra la chatarra. Sus cuerpos se ensamblaban sin tanto esfuerzo, se restregaban el uno al otro despertando tanto estrógenos como testosteronas fuera posible, estaban tan exitados que no podían parar, no supieron de ellos por unos momentos mientras se frotaban y devoraban entre sí

* * *

 ** _Hola, otro capitulo de Presagio de Amor._**

 ** _George, es papá! Lo he reivindicado al pobre._**

 ** _Por favor no cuestionen al pobre Will, es un "Hombre" no un niño. Además, es joven, guapo, entusiasta y NO es santo! Pero tampoco será para tanto, ya verán porqué._**

 ** _Saludos y gracias por el apoyo a todas en general._**

 ** _A las chicas del Face, abrazos especiales_**


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Los días transcurrieron, luego los meses; tanto William como Eliza se sentían de lo más cómodos en su secreta relación. A nivel laboral cada uno enmarcado dentro de sus responsabilidades, en el plano personal se llamaban cuando se necesitaban, no había exigencias por ninguno de los dos. Él no la lucía públicamente y ella no exigía más de lo que él le daba. Los negocios con el Estado iban bien percibiendo mejores ganancias cada día. Era seguro que una lluvia de millones llenarían las arcas de los Ardley. Cada día había más trabajo, más compromisos; Patricia que no simpatizaba de la pelirroja por ciertos "rumores" no confirmados hacia un tiempo atrás, comenzaba a tolerarla pues ella evidenciaba su profesionalismo.

William por su lado viajaba constantemente, se sentía conforme hasta el momento con su vida, había prometido a su padres encargarse de la familia y los negocios, ellos habían viajado en ocasiones, más no se quedaban. Según Priscilla estaban disfrutando de La Toscana, recorriendo sus calles en preciosos atardeceres, volvieron para el bautizo de su nieto un mes de agosto y la navidad la pasaron en casa de los Villers en Madrid. Estos, habían viajado con su hermoso niño Antoine estableciéndose en España. George tenía una importante empresa de aerolíneas, motivo para desplazarse constantemente y ahora su esposa podía acompañarlo. No desaprovecharon la oportunidad para visitar en Italia a la pareja mayor durante sus recorridos y William lo hacía si se encontraba cerca. No comprendía porqué sus padres se habían marchado a otro país. Priscilla se excusaba, quería estar más cerca de su hija y nieto; solo regresaría a Chicago cuando su hijo le diera descendencia.

—0–

-En el Allium Restaurant del Four Season de la avenida Michigan, Elroy almorzaba con unas amistades ya que odiaba hacerlo sola sin su sobrino William quien se disculpaba por salir de viaje de improviso, ella decidió aprovechar el tiempo para hacer algunos arreglos de la caridad. Rose estaba enfocada en su hijo y William estaba ocupado haciendo más negocios.

-Me parece que el apoyo a la casa Pony está bien; pero de ahí a reconstruir todo el lugar es un reto Elroy, no lo crees?

-lo es y mi sobrino está decidido. George el esposo de Rose, también. Ambos han dado autorización; solo necesitamos los planos y proyectamos esto dentro de un año máximo . Habrán habitaciones más grandes y confortables, áreas de estudio, biblioteca equipada con tecnología , acceso a internet, en fin esperamos deje el ambiente rural; hasta yo no puedo vivir sin mi Iphone y eso que soy una doña.

-bien, la visión de tu sobrino es loable. De hecho, nos gustaría escucharlo de su viva voz

-imposible, está de viaje

-viaje? entonces tiene un perfecto doble amiga Elroy, porque lo estoy viendo en éste instante, comentaba Mariam Brower muy sonriente

-Elroy volteó su rostro sorprendiéndose al instante. Su sobrino almorzaba y conversaba amenamente con una hermosa pelirroja y otra rubia dama a quien reconoció al instante. La llamada de su hermano haciendo alusión a una chica no fue al azar. Le importaba poco con quien saliera si no era nada formal, no la había llevado a casa, tampoco la había exhibido públicamente; más bien parecía ser un almuerzo de trabajo. Ella siendo lo más educada posible, pidió disculpas a las damas que le acompañaban y decidió tomar su té con su escurridizo sobrino no sin antes excusarlo

-Sí, William saldrá de viaje hoy. De seguro ultima algún detalle con su asistente y socia. Si me disculpan iré a saludar, nos vemos en el hospital mañana? Por cierto, las canastillas han quedado hermosas, las felicito por ocuparse del arreglo.

-está bien Elroy, mañana a las 8:00 am?

-Así es Hilary , Sofía , Marykate,Mariam; Nos vemos mañana que tengan buenas tardes

-Elroy Ardlay se sentía algo molesta. Porqué William tenía que mentir? Porqué no le dijo que no había salido aún de la ciudad. Le había consultado y dijo no estar en la ciudad; Elroy decidió fastidiarlo un rato, para que aprendiera a respetarla.

-buenas tardes!

-tía, que gran sorpresa -se levantó de la manera más caballerosa posible aún sin poder ocultar su vergüenza. Estaba apenado, le había mentido por salir a comer con su chica; se iba de viaje, quería pasar un rato con ella y por eso se encerraron toda la mañana en una lujosa suite del hotel. El almuerzo con su socia, Susana Marlow los condujo de manera obligatoria al restaurante del hotel. Nunca imaginó encontrarse con Elroy quien lo observaba detenidamente; la elegante dama tomó asiento e inmediatamente entabló conversación,

-William, pensé que estabas ya fuera de la ciudad. No pensé en encontrarte aquí. Damas buenas tardes,

-Lo siento tía, almorzaba con la señorita Donovan y mi socia, Marlow con quien parto de viaje en unos minutos.

-Me parece bien, pero podrías haberme avisado. Visitaré el hospital el próximo viernes y el sábado viajaré a la Casona Pony. Vendrás conmigo o nuevamente me dirás qué estás ocupado?

-Iría con gusto tía pero,

-está bien, no me des explicaciones. Te recuerdo que tú iniciaste el proyecto y lo has abandonado. No has visitado más ni el hospital ni la casona.

-No he tenido tiempo, pero lo haré

-ya veo cuán ocupado estás entre rojo y amarillo, -Dijo Elroy permitiéndose un escaneo completo a las chicas presentes. Sin duda alguna de ellas sería "su amiga" de turno. A Susana la había visto en reportajes de la empresa más no en persona. Le parecía una belleza común , nada en especial más que su rubia cabellera. Sin duda habían mejores que ella, pero no estaba en sus planes intervenir en la eleccion de su sobrino. Eliza, de ella no tendría nada que opinar siquiera de no ser por la pulsera que llevaba puesta.

-oh, disculpa. Ella es Eliza Donovan, asistente de presidencia. -Dijo William al ver la mirada tan insistente de su tía sobre la chica

-pensé que tu asistente era Patricia.

-es un placer señora Ardlay. Nosotros solo almorzábamos mientrás me da … instrucciones. –Dijo Eliza tratando de sonar cariñosa con la elegante dama Ardlay,

-instrucciones? Claro, claro.

-Eliza se sentía intimidada ante la presencia de semejante personalidad, ya había escuchado de la hermana mayor de don William Charles Ardley, una mujer intimidante e igual de irritante. No iba a exponerse y tampoco incomodaría a William, era obvio que algo había pasado, él estaba de lo más apenado con la mujer mayor. De paso, ya tenía una hora escuchando a la Señora Marlow parlotear sin parar y le molestaba que su "amigo" fuese su compañero de viaje por unos días.

-Bien, señor, señora Ardley me retiro. Señora Marlow, espero el archivo en cuanto puedan enviármelo prepararé los informes de inmediato.

-cómo que te vas? querida Eliza, no hemos tomado el postre. –Respondía Susana con sacrcasmo, sabía cuán cercano era Ardlay con la chica; de hecho en el medio se rumoraba de su romance.

-No señora. Debo volver a la oficina tengo cosas que hacer. Que tengan buen viaje.

-ordene que la lleven por favor. El hotel se encarga yo lo cubro cuando me retire.

-cómo ordene señor. Estamos en contacto

-William sintió pena. Ella no era precisamente la mujer en quien había soñado para casarse. Le gustaba estar con ella; pero pensándolo bien, no se había permitido conocerla a fondo. Solo habían salido a fornicar cuando era necesario y conveniente a ambos. Ella era extremadamente fogosa y él muy pasional.

-Bueno, yo me voy adelantando William, nos vemos en el aeropuerto. Un placer conocerla señora Ardlay.

-el gusto es mío señora Marlow. –Elroy observó a ambas mujeres partir. No le agradaba ninguna de las dos, una demasiado pobre y ambiciosa y la otra demasiado falsa y pretenciosa. -Espero me aclares qué ocurre? Si es realmente importante claro está.

-no te preocupes tía. Lo haré cuando sea el momento. Por ahora, solo nos estamos conociendo. Nada formal te lo aseguro.

-reconozco nuestras joyas William, pero está bien. Explícale eso a tu padre

-qué quieres decir? Acaso no puedo regalar una joya? La he pagado de mi dinero

-no me refiero a eso. Me preguntó directamente por una pelirroja en especial y te anticipo que sonaba muy inquieto

-no tiene porqué, pelirroja , peliamarilla, peliblanca lo que sea no es nada formal. No aún, no he decidido nada al respecto. Estamos bien, salimos algunas veces, como hoy por ejemplo; veo que no te puedo ocultar nada cierto?

-Tráela a cenar un día, ustedes se ven cómodos

-Lo que quieres saber es con cuál de las dos estaba. No te lo diré, no hablo de esas cosas. No la llevaré aún, no veo el objeto de hacerlo yo estoy enfocado en trabajar, levantar la empresa y seguir haciendo crecer las inversiones que ya hice pues papá parece que no volverá a las empresas.

-te gusta jugar con las mujeres William?

-les doy me dan, estoy bien así por ahora . Este es el mundo moderno. -Dijo William determinado a no dar paso a nada más, no había pensado en formalizar nada y sentía no estar preparado aún para ése paso.

-qué cómodo. No entiendo a la juventud de hoy; es obvio que estaban juntos. Dime, conoce acaso el techo de todos los rascacielos de Chicago?

-por favor tia Elroy No me hagas enojar!

-bueno deja de jugar. Solo quiero ver de qué está hecha. Invítala a acompañarnos al hospital o la casona Pony, si es que vas por supuesto

-se me hace difícil, estaré de viaje; pero estás tú para encargarte ya que Rose ha decidido seguir a George por todo el mundo

-Te informo que alguien cumple años, una damita de verdes ojos, no le recuerdas?

-William cambió su enojado semblante de inmediato, claro que recordaba a tal damita. Le había quedado muy mal. Le prometió volver y los meses pasaron y pasaron. Se sintió apenado para regresar. Solo enviaba presentes y el puntual cheque pero no la había vuelto a ver. Prometió volver un día con ropas más cómodas y no lo había cumplido. Animado contestó,

-tengo que cumplir una promesa que había olvidado,

-cuál promesa?

-nada importante. Hablaron sobre la ampliación?

-Pony está feliz. Los niños más.

-bien, me voy en una hora tía. Te llevo a casa?

-por favor no, el chofer me espera. Que te vaya bien

-Gracias tía. Me disculpo por mentirte pero no puedo divulgarte toda mi agenda, sobre todo en cosas tan… personales,

-descuida. Solo ten cuidado William. Tú padre no habrá preguntado por nada, lo sentí algo inquieto cuando habló conmigo hace unos días.

-Por años me he cuidado bien, ninguna mujer me atrapará con un embarazo sorpresa, créeme. Usualmente almorzamos juntos, a veces con Patricia y Darren u otros socios o socias. Es normal tía,

-claro, es tu vida. No te molestará que te dé mi punto de vista? o sí?

-William solo sonrió, no claro que no. -Besó su mejilla mientras se retiraba, apuraría su agenda y así tal vez podría regresar a tiempo para cumplir su olvidada promesa,

-Elroy por otra parte no olvidaba la conversación con su hermano, qué era lo que había conducido a quedarse en Italia? Estaba segura que era algo muy importante y ella se encargaría de descubrirlo.

—-0—-

-Los días pasaron irremediablemente, el fin de semana se acercaba. William estaba de afán y muy contrariado con tanto trabajo. Su tía le había dicho que cierta persona cumplía años y él había quedado tan mal que decidió hacer un esfuerzo más y preparar una sorpresa para su amiga. Lo más seguro no llegaría, pero se encargó de ordenar pastel, globos, comida especial y muchos regalos para ella. Quería que al despertar, sus hermosos ojos se iluminaran de emoción.

-Candy despierta quieres?

-Hmmm

-por favor despierta. La celebración de tu cumpleaños parece que será en grande.

-qué dices Tom? Apenas anoche horneamos el pastel

-Tom? Qué haces aquí. Sal de inmediato, no tienes permitido entrar a esta habitación ni a ninguna de las niñas - Regañaba con autoridad la señora Pony,

-Solo quise sorprenderla.

-Más bien anda a prepararte . Candy feliz cumpleaños mi hermosa niña. Vamos, ponte tus mejores ropas. Tendrás visitas

-yo? -Candy por un momento se emocionó tanto que se levantó al brinco

-No demora en llegar y trae compañía. Anda báñate y prepárate para un buen desayuno.

-puedo ponerme lo que guste? Preguntaba ella animándose

-si claro, es tu día. Aunque, tienes otras cosas Candy, has usado poco lo que el señor Ardley te envío hace meses

-he crecido algo, y de busto me queda todo justo,

-cierto, mi niña es toda una señorita a sus doce años, ya pasaste el ciclo cierto? -bueno, no pensemos que será hoy. Anda, báñate y arréglate bonita

-está bien. Candy se puso una camisa de gasa y encaje, manga larga y muy holgada con unos skinny en tono beige, cómodas sandalias bajas. Recogió su cabello en una hermosa trenza, un brillo labial le era permitido. Todos los años era lo mismo, solían cantar el cumpleaños muy temprano y pasar el resto del día en el río. Cuando salió de su habitación fue felicitada por todos, la señora Pony y su tutora Maria le abrazaron y besaron con infinito amor. Toda la estancia estaba llena de globos con helio en múltiples colores, un pastel gigante en el centro de la mesa, a un costado una montaña de regalos. Nunca imaginaría que eran todos para ella. Pero al voltear, alguien le sonrió con cariño,

-a mí no me saludas? …

 ** _ONCE MESES DESPUÉS, VOLVERÁ A VER A LA NIÑA DE VERDES OJOS?_**

 ** _EL TRABAJO LO CONSUME Y LAS POCAS HORAS LIBRES LAS DEDICA A SU AMANTE DE TURNO._**

 ** _SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR COMENTAR_**

 ** _Adoradandrew._**


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Presagio de amor

-No sabía si era el sofocante calor que comenzaba a calentar la avanzada mañana de ése preciso día de mayo, pero de pronto sintió que ya eran muchas las personas en la habitación que ocupaban, debía haber una explicación al calor interno que por dentro sintió cuando lo vio; era él su amigo. El amigo que había esperado durante muchos meses, el amigo que había prometido volver y lo había olvidado. De pie, junto a ella mirándola con una hermosa y por qué no? deliciosa sonrisa; de ésas que te dejaban sin aliento queriendo grabarla en tu memoria por la eternidad.

-A mí no me saludas? No hay un saludo para este pésimo amigo tuyo pequeña cumpleañera?

-La chica en mención dio un salto de alegría; estática como odiaba estar no hizo más que reaccionar a fiel reflejo de sus impulsos; sus ojos se cristalizaron y no pudo reprimir el deseo de correr a sus brazos ya extendidos para recibirla con regocijo.

-Albert lucía realmente cansado, había volado para verla y cumplirle al menos en su cumpleaños. Pasaría unas horas con todos los chicos del hogar y trataría que tuviesen una velada feliz. Candy aún no lo soltaba, estaba abrazada a ése cuerpo duro y firme que le transmitía calor y amor, al menos eso era lo que fraguaba su mente.

-Todos observaban la escena como un acto de impulso y entrega de una niña linda hacia su benefactor más querido; en especial siendo este el único hombre que les visitaba. Pero, una dama mayor le daba otra connotación al momento, sin ánimos que su sobrino pasase otra vergüenza como la última vez donde apareció todo mojado sin duda alguna por obra de esta chica; Elroy Ardlay decidió romper el momento.

-Candy, hemos venido a saludarte en este día tan especial. En realidad le hemos traído regalos a todos pero lógicamente William quiso lucirse contigo por ser tu cumpleaños. –Candy se apartó a regañadientes de William, caminó hasta la señora Elroy permitiendo que esta le abrazara y besara, afecto que había mejorado entre ellas desde hacía unos meses por muy extraño que pareciese. Detrás de Elroy la silueta de una chica de aspecto citadino se dejaba ver, vestida con unos muy ajustados jeans, hermosa blusa de seda verde trébol y tacones ? Candy no podía dejar de ver su hermosa cabellera roja muy cuidada y reluciente; pero, quién era esta chica? -William se acercó a ella nuevamente, la tomo por los hombros e hizo las presentaciones pertinentes,

-Candy ella es Eliza Donovan, mi asistente personal

-asistente personal? No… no sé que es eso señor William,

-Bueno, ella se encarga de administrar mi tiempo, planear eventos importantes relacionados con mi trabajo

-Hola Candy , Eliza se presentó. Debo admitir que tenía mucho interés en conocerte, William me ha hablado mucho de tí. -A Candy no le pasó desapercibido que empleara un tono tan confiado hacia su "jefe".

-Hola, fue su sucinta respuesta. –Eliza la observaba con curiosidad, no mentía al decir que William le había hablado de aquella chica sin contar nada a fondo solo que le gustaría ayudarla más de ser posible. Era realmente hermosa, rubia de intensos ojos verdes esmeraldas, desprendía un candor y sencillez que enamorarían sin duda a más de un hombre; pero claro, esto sería cuando estuviese adulta. Por ahora, no era más que una niña, una risueña niña y ella se sentía de momentos tan estúpida por sentir…celos? Sonrió tontamente regañándose internamente y le extendió a Candy su mano gesto acompañado de un beso en su mejilla. –Me agrada conocerte, finalmente.

-Bien, una vez dadas las presentaciones de rigor, pasemos a comer y degustar. El tiempo de nuestros invitados es oro

-Señora Pony, le aseguro que dispongo hoy de tiempo, estaré con los chicos un rato más. -Se apuró a interrumpir William.

-En ese caso señor Ardlay, le deseo toda la energía del mundo. –Rieron, comieron, Candy abrió algunos regalos entre ellos perfumes, ropa nueva, carteras de marca, zapatos cómodos y modernos, joyería y seguramente encontraría más cosas por descubrir tras preciosos envoltorios. Cantaron el cumpleaños feliz hasta que decidieron partir al río. Eliza aunque hubiese querido le fue imposible por los zapatos que cargaba, cosa que a Candy le dio mucha alegría. La chica terminó despidiéndose del grupo de mujeres mayores aduciendo tener compromisos en la ciudad. Se despidió de William con un intenso beso marcado de labial en la mejilla de este sin importar la presencia de los que allí estaban. Su presencia sobraba, pudo susurrarle a William que le esperaba a su regreso cosa que le fastidió a Elroy Ardlay; no tenía ni cuatro horas de haber llegado y ya planeaba secuestrarlo.

 **-0-**

-para qué regresar? No quiero regresar entiendes! Quieres volver a verle?

-deja de decir tonterías Priscilla. Este tiempo los hemos pasado muy bien , no veo la necesidad de dudar. Quiero, confirmar rumores que me han llegado, no pensé que algo así ocurriera jamás, pero parece ser inminente tener que intervenir

-qué quieres decir? acaso William…

-sí, tengo informes que nuestro hijo sale con ella; de hecho llevan varios meses en una ya no muy secreta relación

-sabes una cosa me siento asqueada; esto es demasiado para mí. –Priscilla Ardlay se levantó furiosa de su cómoda silla de mimbre de su terraza de campo. Una discusión más por lo mismo no era lo que había experimentado desde hace meses. Estaba molesta y renuente a tener que volver a Chicago. Por ahora, el espléndido y refrescante clima de la céntrica y acogedora Italia le había asentado muy bien. Sabía que no podía vivir apartada de su familia para siempre, sus hijos lo eran todo para ella, estaba siendo injusta con ellos sobre todo con Will quién se había esmerado en dar lo mejor de sí en su trabajo, los negocios florecían cada día más, su padre y ella misma estaban orgullosos de él. Sintió un escalofrió cuando vio a su esposo tomar sus maletas y comenzar a empacar, se iría con o sin ella. Habían tenido momentos difíciles de entera reflexión y aunque ahora la relación estaba sólida, se sentía de cierta forma avergonzada por haber huido cuando debió encarar la situación meses atrás y ella, prefirió poner su mejor rostro sorpresa inventándose un viaje de la nada, tenía que sacarlo de Chicago a como diera lugar y él le había complacido en todo hasta ése momento. Acaso estaba siendo tan irracional? Renegando una vez más, abrazó a su esposo suplicándole un tiempo más, este se giró hasta tenerla de frente, de pie allí parada le dio un beso en su frente –Tú, eres lo más hermoso que la vida me ha podido dar, pero no lo más importante. Mi hijo, me necesita ahora; no mañana cuando no haya nada que hacer más que lamentar

-te odiará!

-Prefiero que sea así, a tener que ocultarle esto toda una eternidad. No vayas si no quieres, pero yo lo haré es mi deber.

 **-0-**

-innumerables flores de diferentes colores y olores adornaban su andar, la primavera había iniciado pese al fresco clima que aún se percibía mientras platicaban de todo y de nada al transcurrir de las horas viendo a los chicos bañarse aún con las aguas no tan cálidas ni tan frías. William le comentaba a Candy, -has crecido unos cuantos centímetros, estas sin duda más alta

-Señor William, por qué no volvió hasta ahora? Puede decirme la verdad

-Bueno, la verdad es que… me convertí en un hombre lobo, no podía venir porque te comería a ti y a tus amigos,

-Candy le miraba de manera inexpresiva, -Ya no tengo 5 años señor William,

-jajajajaja lo siento, solo bromeaba. En realidad, estaba ocupado haciendo nuevas inversiones, viajando, concertando citas,

-la ama? -William detuvo su explicación cuando aquella rubia niña le sacó de su enfoque

-a…Eliza? Bueno, ella y yo mantenemos sí una relación de amistad sincera Candy,

-Amistad? -Candy lucia seria, lo indagaba como quien indaga a un marido, no daba pie a titubear en sus respuestas, finalmente resuelto a no darle importancia al asunto le dijo ,

-Me interesa como mujer, ha sido mi compañera sentimental por unos meses. Nos estamos conociendo y si me vas a preguntar si me casaré con ella, te diré que es muy prematuro para decirlo.

-Candy avanzó unos pasos más adelante que William mientras regresaban a la casona, no había querido bañarse con los demás aunque William insistió. Conversar con él era lo que más había anhelado desde que lo había conocido. No sabía cómo llamar a lo que sentía, no sabía cómo manejar sus prematuras emociones, apenas cumplía 12 años pero su corazón por alguna razón, latía con fuerza por ése hombre que caminaba junto a ella; sabía que estaba mal, sabía que era un pecado que reprimía en su joven e inexperto corazón. De modo que tratando de ahogar y callar lo que por él sabía, le dijo

-espero que algún día logren ser felices. Es muy hermosa.

-lo hermoso, no lo es todo en una mujer Candy. Apenas nos conocemos ella y yo

-me parece que se conocen demasiado bien; se tienen mucha confianza. –William arqueo las cejas sorprendido y prácticamente enmudecido,

-ella percibió su reacción, aligeró el momento -Invíteme a la boda si se da

-boda? Ja,ja,ja es un buen chiste, bueno para cerrar el día eso aún no está en mis planes pequeña; pero no digo que no ocurrirá algún día. Cuando decida hacerlo, serás la primera en saberlo, te lo aseguro. Vamos, parece que Elroy Ardlay se acostó a dormir o debe estar inmersa en plática de adulto mayor cuando aún no sale a recibirnos. No puedo tardar más, tenemos que irnos ya oscurece. Deseo que pases un hermosa velada Candy, cuídate mucho quieres? -William la abrazó suave y con respeto mientras besó su dorada cabellera.

-A Candy sus palabras le sonaron a despedida; a William le parecieron la justa medida para poner fin a las ilusiones de una niña enamorada, tonto no era. Pero, a alguien que observaba desde la venta, con el rostro inmerso en lágrimas mientras les observaba a los dos, intuía lo que sin duda sería un **_presagio de amor_** …

ACTUALICÉ CONTRA TODO PRONÓSTICO

CAROLINA CUMPLÍ MI NIÑA LINDA

SALUDOS A TODAS Y GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS COMO SIEMPRE.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Un fresco y agradable olor a flores frescas se filtraban por sus fosas nasales inundando sus sentidos. Esa tarde era especial se sentía más decidida que nunca. Él la miraba de manera curiosa, educado como era no haría preguntas indiscretas, algo había ocurrido en la Casona Pony para que su tía estuviese tan sensible. La dejaría pensar, la dejaría analizar cualquiera que fuese su situación. Él había tomado la decisión de dejar de visitar la casona por el momento, estaba muy ocupado y emocionado con su nuevo negocio y con su nueva y agradable socia Susana Marlow, las reuniones pasadas habían sido del todo fructíferas y por primera vez invertía su propio capital en un negocio propio ajeno a lo ya forjado por su padre de quién estaba profundamente orgulloso pero pese a todo, sentía la necesidad de hacerse notar y brillar con luz propia, con mérito propio.

-Tía, te dejo en la casa?

-Esta bien William cenaré sola. Te están esperando supongo

-me esperan es cierto, pero deberá esperar. Puedo acompañarte y cenamos juntos, te parece?

-Bueno, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte. Elroy hizo un imperceptible gesto de agradecimiento; estaba convencida que Eliza le esperaba pero por ahora debía hacer cola. Lo que tenía que conversar con William era sumamente importante, al menos para ella. Había tomado una decisión, una decisión que cambiaría la vida a una niña de la casona Pony. Sus ojos observaban el claro oscuro que teñía la tarde a través de los cristales del lujoso auto. El fasto rasgo del paisaje de entrada luminoso, silencioso le daban la bienvenida a su hogar; al descender pudo sentir de golpe la frescura de la noche, pero eso no enfriaría su corazón, estaba determinada, decidida y moría por contarlo. William la siguió cauteloso hasta el grand hall que conducía la puerta principal; rara vez ella actuaba así. Cambiaron sus ropas y cenaron entre una amena conversación de planes a futuro para las obras de caridad, incluyendo la antes visitada y él le contaba sobre su nueva inversión sin dejar de hablar de su socia, cosa que no fue inadvertida para Elroy Ardlay.

-Ocurre algo tía Elroy? Te noto muy pensativa

-Si William, primeramente te felicito por tu nueva inversión; tus padres se pondrán contentos pero me pregunto si podrás manejar tú solo todo esto. Ya vez Rose ha decidido encargarse solo de su familia, no le interesa nada los negocios de tu padre. También te felicito por tu nueva "socia"; estás seguro que es solo eso? Hmm

-ja,ja,ja Claro que es mi socia. Me agrada mucho, es intrépida y arriesgada. La inversión que haremos será 50 y 50. Si perdemos, perderemos en partes iguales. La apoya su… bueno su "amigo" a quién también conocí y me parece de lo más responsable. Ahora cuéntame, qué es lo que te trae tan pensativa?

\- He tomado una decisión que tal vez no le agrade a algunos, pero en fin es mi decisión. Me iré a vivir a mi propia casa

-Si es algo que sientes que tienes que hacer, no veo porque no hacerlo. No tienes que pedirnos permiso, o sí? -Sonreía William mientras pensaba que la plática tendría otra connotación.

-Claro que no, si vivo con ustedes es porque estas solo. Bien pueden tus padres regresar mañana, pasado, no lo sé. Pero he decido irme a vivir a mi propio hogar; más ahora que no estaré más sola.

-Qué? De qué estas hablando tía? Acaso … acaso hay alguien de quien no nos has hablado? Son serias sus intensiones? Lo conozco? dímelo por favor!

-William por Dios! No se trata de un hombre.

-ah no? entonces no entiendo nada.

-Pediré la custodia de Candice White. Tú niña de ojos verdes. –Soltó Elroy sin anestesia a su sobrino quien le miraba estupefacto

-William se quedó mudo por unos instantes, quería procesar la información. Por qué su tía asumiría tal responsabilidad? Era una persona mayor y tal vez no era lo propio para una chica como ella. Pero para ser honesto consigo mismo, sabía que a ella a esa edad nadie le daría una oportunidad. Su tía estaba sola, seguramente encontraría compañía y a cambio podría educarla y formarla como una buena señorita de sociedad

-Lo sabe ella?

-No, solo sus tutoras

-Estuvieron de acuerdo?

-no al principio pero soy determinada; lo sabes.

-es buena la oportunidad para la chica no?

-lo es. La mejor que puede tener a su edad.

-no te agradaba antes tía, qué cambió?

-de las cosas que te pierdes, tengo un tiempo de tratarla. Quiero darle una oportunidad, una educación y que se forme como una señorita segura, que pueda superar todo el… -Elroy bajo la voz casi inaudible hasta decir, -su trauma.

William la miró con atención, en este momento toda su atención estaba centrada en el tema. No se había suscitado un caso semejante en su familia, nunca habían adoptado a nadie a pesar de financiar becas a muchos jóvenes talentosos. Aquí había algo más y él debía enterarse. Su móvil comenzó a sonar una y otra vez; le esperaban, quería pasar la noche en compañía pero este tema era importante y quería estar enterado de todos los pormenores. Discretamente lo puso en silencio y volvió a centrar su atención en Elroy.

-Trauma? De qué hablas Elroy. Te han dicho algo sobre ella?

-sí, esa chica merece una oportunidad y he pensado en dársela. No sé que tanto te interese saberlo. Es un asunto delicado y no puede irse contando por ahí. Tampoco es que sea conocida, pero lo que vivió debe superarlo y estoy dispuesta a ayudarla.

-Esa niña, mi niña de verdes ojos como le llamas es mi amiga. Siento un especial afecto por ella, por qué? No lo sé; pero la quiero mucho y ella a mí.

-eso pude evidenciarlo hoy. Si fuese mayorcita te aconsejaría dejar de revolcarte con mujeres baratas y la tomaras como tu esposa. Es lista, hermosa y tiene un corazón de oro. Además, hay cierto magnetismo entre ustedes…

-por Dios Elroy estas hablando en serio? Es solo una niña. Ahora deja de fantasear y cuéntame que le ocurrió y no me trates como el lavandero que chismorrea en el patio. Estoy dispuesto a apoyarte en todo lo que sea necesario. Si yo estuviese casado la adoptaría pero no es esa mi realidad ni lo será en un buen par de años y ni pedírselo a mis padres que aún no cuentan que tanto hacen en Italia.

-Elroy sonrió, sabía que William le apoyaría. -Candice White fue adoptada a los seis años de edad por una pareja de granjeros, tenían seis hijos todos varones; la madre de los chicos quiso tener una hija y su esposo la complació. Candy era intrépida, divertida, risueña según me cuentan sus tutoras. Después de dos años de estar en ése hogar, la madre enfermó y la hospitalizaron. Candy tuvo que asumir responsabilidades muy fuertes para una niña de su edad. Cocinaba, limpiaba entre otras cosas.

-no tenían ayuda?

-Al parecer no. El problema vino con los hermanos mayores; no soportaban que ella les ganará en las cosas que ellos hacían. Prácticamente se sentían avergonzados frente a otras personas. Candy con su carisma se ganó el cariño de mucha gente y eso comenzó a molestarle a sus hermanos. Una tarde después de una competencia al llegar a casa los chicos decidieron darle fuertes azotes

-qué dices? Pero cómo pudieron hacer eso?

-Pues lo hicieron. Pony me cuenta que fueron los dos hermanos mayores y los otros observaban sin pronunciar palabras. La niña no lloraba y eso los enfureció aún más. Cuando llegaron dos primos de ellos, más adultos decidieron que el castigo debía ser mayor y le demostrarían su lugar como una mujercita que era. La tomaron de los cabellos, la amarraron a un árbol, desgarrando toda su ropa -Elroy hizo una pausa tratando de alivianar el momento que por poco la ahoga cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido

-William se puso rojo de ira. Sentía que le faltaba el oxígeno, su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas, sentía realmente que estallaría de tanta impotencia. Tía no me digas por favor, no me digas…

-Elroy lo miró atenta, acaso veía tristeza en su rostro? Sí, William Ardlay estaba reaccionando justo como ella lo hizo apenas unas horas atrás. Decidida apretó con fuerza su pañuelo y siguió narrando lo ocurrido. –La azotaron más fuerte, las evidencias quedaron en su espalda. Tomaron tierra de la porqueriza y la frotaron por todo su cuerpo, le llamaban la sucia, impura, huérfana. Los dos hermanos más grandes perdieron el control del supuesto castigo. Los primos tenían otras intenciones, la desamarraron y la condujeron al granero,

-No sigas, por favor… Elroy no sigas, no quiero no puedo…Candy por el amor de Dios es demasiado –Decía William ya de pie con los ojos cerrados y sus manos empuñadas

-Cuando llegaste a la casona yo estaba llorando es cierto; lo hice porque justo me lo contaron. Me sentí igual o peor que tú en ése momento. Para sus tutoras no ha sido fácil. Ha habido otras personas interesadas en ella, pero no la quieren ceder a nadie. Prefieren que envejezca con ellas a tener que entregarla y que viva otra experiencia parecida o que nunca lo supere realmente. Ven tómate un té y cálmate William.

-Qué hicieron con esos chicos? Dime que hicieron?

-William tranquilízate, no lograron violarla. El padre llegó y notó a sus hijos enmudecidos, pudo percatarse de la ropa de la niña en el suelo, los hermanos menores señalaron el granero y él actúo rápido. Los chicos estuvieron en cama por varios días después de la paliza que les proporcionó a ellos y a sus propios hijos. Pero tomó a Candy y la llevó de vuelta a su hogar. La niña tardó meses en volver a hablar y superar lo ocurrido. En ocasiones llora, grita pese a los años que han pasado, la huella del desprecio y la humillación siguen latentes,

-Supongo que tiene marcas en su espalda; lo has preguntado?

-No, pero lo imagino a menos que los años hayan cicatrizado sus heridas. No sé que tan profundas fueron solo tenía entonces 8 años,

-Tía, te apoyo en todo. Quiero que vivan aquí, no tienes que irte. Mis padres comprenderán como siempre, además casi siempre estás sola, yo estoy viajando constantemente y acabo de cerrar un negocio en Seattle que me obliga a trasladarme al menos seis meses; quizás un año no sé aún.

-Pero, y los negocios acá?

-Está todo bajo control. Cuento con Darren y la verdad es de gran utilidad.

-Darren no es familia William. Qué tal tus primos? Archie y Stear . No se han graduado aún siguen en Boston pero pueden iniciarse si les das la oportunidad

-Me parece bien; no tienen la experiencia pero pueden aprender rápido. Si me piden apoyo se los daré no tengo problemas con eso. Qué pasó con Neil?

-Ése, cursará un tiempo más. Es un holgazán de primera. No cursó todas las materias lo hizo por goteo para prolongar su estadía en su Universidad, adora la vida de mantenido y libertino

-La oveja negra. Debe de estar furioso mi tío Raymond

-Sigue sangrando a sus padres quienes lo consienten en todo. A ése no le des trabajo. Qué se las arregle solo. Dijo que sentará cabeza cuando se enamore de verdad de una mujer que lo ame de corazón y no por interés como ya ocurrió.

-Es un baboso tía. Entonces, te quedarás aquí?

-Lo haré; pero al primer inconveniente con tus padres me iré. Me ayudarás con los abogados?

-Claro, cuenta con ello. Supongo que la niña conserva el apellido de sus padres adoptivos, no es fácil deshacer una adopción. Pelearas por adopción o por custodia legal?

-Pediré su custodia. Ella podrá renunciar a ese nombre cuando sea mayor de edad; mientras tanto se llamará igual que de niña Candice White.

-Bien, ordenaré que le asignen una habitación y tú te encargas de amoblarla, te parece?

-Si, gracias William. Quiero que tenga la mejor educación, convertirla en una respetable dama que no dependa de ningún hombre jamás, que al pisar el suelo sean ellos quienes bajen su cabeza y le rindan respeto, no al revés. Qué encuentre a su príncipe azul, qué sea libre de amar y ser amada y si falla en su intento quiero estar ahí para ella. Prométeme una cosa William, si yo llegase a faltar un día, tú… tú tomarías mi lugar?

-Claro, no te preocupes por eso. Sabes que cuentas conmigo hoy, mañana y siempre. Aunque te advierto que todo lo que piensas no será fácil. La juventud de hoy es exigente, absorbente y hasta cierto punto libertina.

-Solo quiero que sea libre, que extienda sus alas y vuele. Es por demás muy hermosa. Te has fijado?

-William sonrío, claro que se había fijado. Tenía los ojos verdes más intensos que jamás hubiera visto. Sabía de sobra que al crecer se convertiría en una hermosa dama digna de vivir en un palacio y con el mundo a sus pies. –Su móvil volvió a sonar de manera persistente, con pena de disculpó de su tía y salió de la habitación; hola sí, dame unos 30 minutos, termino una conversación y salgo para allá.

-Cuanta impaciencia, acaso no estás cansado? –Comentó Elroy

-Lo estoy pero, tengo que ver a alguien que ha venido a visitarme. Sería un desaire no asistir. Regreso en unas horas, por favor descansa y toma las cosas con calma.

-Lo haré, una vez más gracias por todo William…

-0-

3:00 a.m. Langham Chicago Hotel

-William, creo que es tú móvil

-Mi móvil, deja que suene ya falta poco para amanecer no?

-Si no contestas, explotará mi cabeza

-Eso te pasa por secuestrarme belleza,

-Estas secuestrado? No te he escuchado pedir rescate a nadie, anda contesta por favor…

-Lo haré, cuando lo encuentre -Entre el revoltijo de ropas en el suelo y risas cómplices William encontró su móvil, no había parado de sonar. Miró la pantalla sin reconocer el número,

\- quien te llama a estas horas? –preguntó curiosamente la voz fémina que le acompañaba

-Eso sabré -Aló, sí? William se incorporó escuchando pausadamente la voz al otro lado de la línea,

-JFK New York? mi padre? estás seguro? no tenía información que viajaba, qué ocurre con el vuelo? Qué dices George? -Dejó caer el móvil mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabeza. El vuelo de British Airways estaba desaparecido y con el, su padre...

* * *

 _ **Hola actualizo por aquí, espero estén todas bien. Gracias por comentar y por si no lo recuerdan William solo tiene 23 añitos. Ojalá Elroy le dé realmente ese cariño que necesita la rubia aunque ya Will le advirtió que no será fácil siendo ella adulta y la juventud de hoy tan imparable más la sobrinera que viene llegando, muchos príncipes al ruedo. Esto nos pondrá de cabeza.**_


	6. Chapter 6

6\. Un triste y pesado adiós

A las 6:00 a.m Albert volaba junto a su amiga y socia Susana Marlow rumbo a Nueva York. Antes que la noticia saliera en los medios, su cuñado George Villers le había llamado dándole discretamente la noticia. El vuelo donde su padre viajaba estaba desaparecido hacía 5 horas en un punto desconocido del océano atlántico. Luego de la llamada, se trasladó a casa dándole la difícil noticia a su tía Elroy. Ella de manera estoica decidió quedarse y esperar. Habían tratado de contactar a Priscilla sin éxito alguno. No sabían a ciencia cierta si estaban juntos o por qué se había separado; lo cierto era que William Charles Ardlay estaba desaparecido junto a otros 190 pasajeros.

-William estás realmente preparado para lo que pueda ocurrir? Quieres no sé un trago o …

-Susana te permití venir porque realmente no sé con qué realidad me voy a encontrar; pero te pido guardes silencio, quiero ahora mismo eso, solo silencio por favor

-está bien, está bien centrado si? Ante todo soy tu amiga y quiero ser tu apoyo William,

-te lo agradezco, pero necesito estar sereno. –William estaba pensativo, demasiado para ser sincero consigo mismo. Hacía meses sus padres se marcharon a Europa terminando en Italia y por alguna extraña razón no querían regresar. Pensó que su padre estaba muy cómodo ahora disfrutando de tan merecidas vacaciones después de trabajar por tantos años por lograr lo que ahora tenían, pero desconocía si había un trasfondo y se reprochaba no haber investigado o presionado a sus padres para saber qué había ocurrido. Una mujer vino a su mente, una mujer que seguramente sabía todo y ahora que lo pensaba bien, ella decidió también mudarse a Europa "Rose" murmuró …

-0-

-Entiendo señora Ardlay, no se preocupe nosotros comprendemos. En cuanto resuelva todo nos avisa y aquí estaremos esperándole. Ella ya fue informada y está muy animada pero con esto que nos dice, esperemos y confiemos en el señor que todo pasará y pronto tendrán buenas noticias. No se preocupe no le informaremos hasta que usted nos llame. –Pony colgó la línea, estaba muy sorprendida con tal información. El señor Ardlay estaba desaparecido; era de por sí muy triste y lamentable.

-Elroy había llamado a la casona Pony, la decisión estaba tomada y ella no daría marcha atrás. El tema de su hermano era un asunto por resolver verdaderamente preocupante y ella debía estar libre para su sobrino William en cuanto supieran más detalles de lo ocurrido. Hizo llamadas a Patricia y Darren tal como William le había indicado; agradecía en el fondo contar con personas de entera confianza quienes tendrían que hacerse cargo de la empresa mientras todo volviera a la calma, por suerte las últimas negociaciones las había liderado su sobrino, las acciones no caerían si fuese el caso de una tragedia. Los abogados y demás familiares fueron llegando a la casa Ardlay; había que poner muchas cosas en orden y detener a la prensa que apenas se enteraba de lo ocurrido y por otro lado, legalizar su asunto con la niña White.

-0-

-George qué noticias tienen allá? Esto aquí es muy desolador, los familiares han comenzado a llegar y es angustiante. Todos queremos saber que ha sucedido, cómo está Rose? Sabes algo de mi madre? Pudiste….

-William cálmate! Sabemos que Priscilla no está en Italia, salió con tu padre pero por algún motivo no abordó el vuelo a Nueva York, ella se quedó en Londres. Ahora mismo tu hermana está viajando, sabemos en qué hotel ubicarla estuve haciendo todo lo posible con personal trabajando en ello. Es posible que aún desconozca qué ha ocurrido con el avión. No te preocupes, te mantendré informado desde acá, aunque para serte sincero…

-George, no quiero pensar en esa posibilidad

-Generalmente solo hay dos opciones en estos casos; secuestro o caída. Es mejor que estés preparado y prepares a la familia. Elroy te necesitará.

-eso no ocurrirá, no quiero pensar que eso es posible. Me mantendré en el aeropuerto, nos han hecho pasar a un área privada, la prensa ya está enterada. Llamaré a Rose, quiero que me diga que ocurrió estoy seguro que ustedes lo saben.

-No me corresponde, pero solo puedo decirte que… en efecto tus padres se alejaron de Chicago por un motivo de fuerza mayor.

-Fuerza mayor?

-No sé cómo describirlo William, en realidad es un poco vergonzoso, no me corresponde. Ahora no es momento, pero debes hablarle a tu padre

-te estas escuchando? y si no vuelve? ¡TAL VEZ YA ESTÉ A METROS DE PROFUNDIDAD EN EL OCÉANO! -gritó William derramando por primera vez incontables lágrimas, se sentía realmente turbado, inútil encerrado en esas paredes solo expectantes que algún milagro ocurriera.

–William por favor cálmate! Susana trataba de lograr que se controlara. Estaba molesto, quería respuestas y no esperaría más vacilaciones.

-hablamos más tarde. –George colgó luego de dedicarle estas palabras. Sabía que su cuñado merecía saber que había ocurrido, lamentaría la peor noticia pero por su experiencia en el campo y contactos que tenía, la tragedia parecía inminente.

-0-

4:00 pm Aeropuerto JFK, NY –Finalmente se confirmaba oficialmente la tragedia. El avión fue identificado en aguas internacionales del océano atlántico y con el sus 190 pasajeros, 12 tripulantes a bordo. La lista de los fallecidos fue divulgada en privado y luego a la prensa. Se solicitó respeto para sus familiares y amigos quienes salían destrozados. La extracción de los cuerpos sería tarea de horas mientras que las autoridades militares se harían cargo del fuselaje del avión con el fin de deslindar responsabilidades una vez encontraran la caja negra.

-William, por favor trata de reponerte. Sé que es difícil pero; tu familia te necesita ahora

-lo sé, es solo que no tengo respuestas claras

-hice reservación en un hotel, tal vez quieras descansar un poco

-olvídalo Susana. Salgo hoy mismo para Chicago

-pero William, no has dormido nada

-puedes quedarte si quieres Susana. Yo me iré ahora mismo.

-No, claro que no. Me iré contigo, para eso estoy a tu lado ahora, para acompañarte. –Volaron sin mediar palabras; ella tomaba su mano y aprendió a guardar silencio. William se mostraba compungido; le invadió una honda tristeza y lloró. Había recibido incontables llamadas optando por apagar su móvil después de hablar con su tía y otros familiares más cercanos. Elroy estaba destrozada, su hermano mayor ya no estaría más con ellos. Ahora, había que ubicar a Priscila y traerla de regreso; se sentía moralmente contrariada puesto que ella sabía que se habían ido por querer superar una supuesta infidelidad de su hermano, más no hondó en el asunto y prefirió dejarlos partir, como pareja debían aprender a resolver sus problemas como siempre lo habían hecho.

-0-

-La noticia corrió como pólvora por todo Chicago, quienes conocían al señor Ardlay enviaban mensajes de apoyo y condolencias tanto a su casa como a las oficinas. Para una pelirroja mujer, quien aún no salía de su asombro la situación era angustiante. William no había contestado ninguna de sus llamadas, no había aparecido en su apartamento, de pronto se encontraba en NY en compañía de su socia y lo más trágico, su padre había muerto. Pensó que tal vez era hora de marcharse de las empresas y de la vida de su anhelo para siempre. Ése hombre no era para ella, nunca supo la verdad y tal vez, si lograba hacerlo la odiaría por el resto de su vida. Sería mejor marcharse sin decir adiós, sin siquiera decir lo siento. Con su padre fue discreta pero con su hijo, todo había sido diferente pues él le gustaba y mucho. Se odiaba por haberlos amado a ambos, era algo que ni ella misma comprendía. Había mantenido una fugaz relación con el ahora difunto señor Ardlay, escaló de una posición de recepción a una de gerencia general en tan solo meses. La esposa no había querido encararla pese a saber de quien se trataba. Enamorarse de su hijo no había estado nunca en sus planes pero así sucedió y nada podía hacer para revertir los hechos.

Se sentía avergonzada, quién podía negarse a semejante hombre? habría que estar tuerta o moribunda para negarse a tenerlo entre sus sábanas y aunque nunca se prometieron nada, pensó que acercándose más a su familia, tal vez y solo tal vez sería aceptada. Meditando y recordando a ambos hombres, escurrió el dolor por sus mejillas, dejó fluir su sentir mientras se abrazaba a sí misma

-Qué te pasa Eliza? Tanto te ha afectado la muerte del señor Ardlay?

-Ella no dijo nada. Bajó la cabeza tratando de calmar sus sentimientos. Buscó la manera de encerrarse en el baño y con todos los sentimientos encontrados lloró y lloró amarga y dulcemente a la vez. El momento del adiós, había llegado.

-0-

-A siete días de la tragedia, se realizaban las honras fúnebres de William C. Ardlay. En acto solemne toda la familia, empleados y amigos importantes estuvieron presentes. Priscila había regresado al igual que Rose, George y su pequeño. William permaneció encerrado en su habitación después de mantener una discusión y larga plática con su madre 3 días atrás. Fue informado de las intenciones de su padre por advertirle de aquella mujer y que fue precisamente ése el motivo de su viaje el cual terminó en tragedia.

Elroy Ardlay se presentó a la ceremonia en compañía de una preciosa jovencita quién se mostró en todo momento recatada caminando un paso detrás de ella. Vestida pulcramente de blanco algodón, medio tacón, con su cabello trenzado en media cascada lateral sin adornos. Un discreto collar con un hermoso corazón de diamantes a juego con una hermosa pulsera que le regalara su amigo William en su cumpleaños; sus impresionantes e intensos ojos verdes habían brillado como dos luceros al amanecer cuando lo vio abordar el auto aunque el viaje se hizo en completo silencio. Su pequeño corazón se partió al verlo tan triste y taciturno.

Los jóvenes Cornwell no tardaron en acercarse a ella y presentarse, el círculo más cercano hizo lo mismo incluyendo la oveja negra Neil. Ante todos fue evidenciada como su protegida y dado que ni el lugar ni el momento se prestaba, la dama no fue cuestionada.

William Albert Ardlay lucía sereno pero por algún motivo muy distante a la vez de todos. Su rostro reflejaba el dolor y la tristeza por ver partir a un ser querido, pero también causaba extrañeza su trato frío e inusual con su familia. De camino al camposanto, escoltó a su tía y su joven acompañante. Las palabras que cruzó con su madre fueron breves y en sí, frías. Su hermana no levantó su mirada en ningún momento. Algo se había roto en la familia, la postura de William era indudablemente de reproche y culpa a la vez.

-Dentro del auto sintió la profunda mirada de aquellos ojos verdes; no se había detenido a saludarla como correspondía, ni siquiera la había notado hasta ése momento. La chica, no tenía la culpa de su desmejorado ánimo. Disfrutó de su discreto silencio. Ella al notar su escrutinio sonrió apenas, no se lanzaría a sus brazos como lo había hecho otras veces, no le dirigiría la palabra a menos que él lo hiciese, esperaba poder soportarlo

-Hola Candy, gracias por acompañarnos hoy

-Es lo de menos señor Ardlay, mi sentido pésame

-Lo conociste?

-No, pero la señora Priscilla siempre habló de él. En realidad lo siento mucho,

-William exhaló profundamente, estaba determinado a viajar lo más pronto posible. Tras la conversación o mejor dicho discusión con su hermana y su madre, verdades salieron a relucir; verdades dolorosas y con consecuencias desastrosas. Ahora no había nada que hacer, aquél demonio de mujer se había marchado sin decir adiós y sin encararlo. Había sido la amante secreta de su padre por espacio de un año aproximadamente. Era la recepcionista de una de sus filiales y pronto llegó a aquél día que la vio de espaldas en aquella copiadora luciendo su escultural cuerpo despertando todos sus instintos. Ella había sido la causante de ése estúpido viaje y nadie la había encarado hasta entonces.

-Viajarás a Seattle? –Preguntaba Elroy,

-Así es, Susana y yo emprenderemos este nuevo negocio

-Dejas mucho atrás

-No. ya te dije lo que haremos. Necesito tiempo y espacio, si me entiendes tía?

-Siento mucho todo este enredo William. Espero superes lo ocurrido pronto y regreses a nosotros

-Lo haré algún día. Por ahora, tú solo preocúpate por educar a esta linda jovencita. Candy, cuando vuelva a verte quiero ver grandes progresos en ti. Aprovecha la educación que te dará Elroy, conviértete en una gran dama. Me lo prometes?

-Lo prometo. Pero ahora usted prométame algo

-debo? -A William le causó gracia, ella también quería imponer condiciones? Sonrió más no comentó nada. Cuando se casara sería una esposa muy celosa, eso le causaba gracia

-Al bajar del auto, ayudó a su tía quién avanzó lo suficiente, luego le dio la mano a Candy y ella de forma osada, le dijo aún sin soltarlo;

\- prométame que no se casará hasta volver a verle. Quiero… quiero que me vea convertida en una gran dama, la dama que usted anhela ver algún día. No desaprovecharé esta oportunidad. –William iba a decir algo, pero ella fue más audaz dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego soltarse de sus manos y dirigirse rápidamente hacia Elroy quien ya le esperaba.

Él renegó con la cabeza sonriendo por tal atrevimiento, acaso se había convertido en una obsesión para esa chica? Esperaba que no. Su mente ahora estaba centrada en viajar a Seattle y hacer despegar su propio negocio en compañía de su amiga, su amiga Susana Marlow, sonrió traviesamente. Tendría algo de consuelo o al menos eso pensó…

* * *

 ** _-Hola, Feliz Sábado! Con el clima tan lluvioso preferí terminarles este capítulo._**

 ** _Sí, sentimientos de reproche y culpa a la vez; se siente fatal por haber compartido la misma mujer con su padre. Pero, cada quien aprende de sus propias vivencias y todavía le falta un trancazo más…_**

 ** _Saludos y que tengan un excelente fin de semana. Besos y gracias por comentar… oh sí, la atrevida chiquilla tiene un propósito, jajajajaja ya creo que saben cuál es!_**


	7. Chapter 7

7.

 **Nueva York, 2010**

-Ciudad bulliciosa y pecaminosa, eso eres Nueva York. Cuatro meses aquí y ya quiero largarme. Contratos, firmas, discusiones, otro vuelo a París en fin; un descanso en Ontario, el encargo de Elroy y regreso a Chicago. Se debatía entre asistir o no. Espero todos estén bien, no puedo detenerme ahora, me he vuelto un poco excéntrico y demasiado exigente conmigo mismo; quiero verte Priscila, Elroy, Candy… la pequeña Candy cómo te irá en el colegio? decidiste internarte privándome de verte en la única visita que te hiciera; ni siquiera he podido viajar en navidades. Cómo has crecido! La niña que un día conocí ahora es una jovenzuela esbelta y estirada de 16 años. Pronto terminarás tus estudios e ingresarás a la Universidad. Tú rendimiento ha sido bueno, has sabido llevar los estudios y agradezco infinitamente cada uno de tus mensajes. Dios me dé vida para verte convertida en una gran mujer, una mujer pura sin malicias ni demonios encerrados que te hagan castigar a los hombres.

Mujeres viciadas, eso ha sido la constante en mi vida. En cambio tú Candy, eres como la brisa fresca, tú sola presencia irradia alegría a nuestras vidas aunque te has vuelto tan reservada conmigo en los últimos años. Elroy se siente complacida, me lo dicen sus mensajes. Los años han pasado por su vida dejando gran sabiduría pero también regocijo por lo que hace contigo. Espero no nos falles y ruego a Dios que cumplas todos tus sueños ahora que serás una debutante…

–William analizaba su vacía y pesada existencia sentado en la terraza de su suite tomando del licor más fino, solo en su soledad. Hacía cuatro años se había propuesto cerrar las puertas a cualquier posible relación y dedicarse por completo a sus negocios y aunque fuese a la distancia, también a su familia.

Stear Cornwell había dejado la ciudad tan solo dos semanas atrás, como cada mes hacían un informe completo de las empresas que manejaban. La labor de los hermanos Cornwell era satisfactoria, pese a su joven experiencia habían sido bien instruidos. Desde lejos, cuidaba de todo y de todos, no había tiempo para romances fugaces ni complejos que poco o nada habían aportado a su vivir. Si bien no se había enamorado como para perder la cabeza y el corazón por ninguna mujer, había perdido la sensatez en sus pasadas relaciones, sentía que dedicarse a ellas aunque fuesen una aventura consensuada era un desgaste innecesario en esta etapa de su vida.

Cómo superar aquello? Por la lujuria y ambición de una mujer sentía haber ocasionado la muerte de su padre. Necesitó salir de Chicago cuando ocurrió aquella tragedia, las miradas de su madre, hermana y demás familiares lo censuraban. Sintió rabia e impotencia cuando le revelaron que fue Eliza Donovan la amante de su padre, la pelirroja con quién compartió su tiempo y su cuerpo. De nada servían ya los reproches, el daño estaba hecho; su padre muerto y enterrado. Pero al recordar a su descarada y atrevida socia se sintió el más vil de los amigos y el peor de los hombres al tratar de buscar consuelo en Susana, aún se reía por aquello; fue el más grande de todos los idiotas y merecido lo tuvo,

 **Seattle, 4 años atrás…**

-Susana, alguien llama a la puerta o son ideas mías?

-Mark abre tú, son las 12:30 a.m.

-Tal vez te llegó algún paquete Fedex no lo sé

-Gracioso!

-esta bien voy yo. -Marc Spencer, novio, amigo y amante de Susana Marlow; tenían una sólida relación como socios desde hacía tres años y una como pareja. Al abrir la puerta, ahí de pie con un semblante de muerte por los días anteriores se encontraba William Albert Ardlay, había volado desde Chicago a Seattle sin ánimos de aplazar más su nueva inversión y también buscando algo de compañía. Ella había volado tan solo semanas atrás en su búsqueda con el pretexto de firmar documentos que bien pudieron ser enviados y regresados en cuestión de horas.

-William!

-Marc?

-Pues sí, eso creo. No me he cambiado el nombre amigo, qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-Acabo de llegar de viaje. Tú…tú vives aquí?

-pues eso creo; hasta que Susana me bote de su vida

-Quién es Marc? –Susana entró a la sala quedando de una pieza, no podía creer que fuese William Ardlay quien llamase a su puerta. Si bien viajaría no pensó que lo haría tan pronto. Ella aún no resolvía su relación, quería con William, pero Marc aún era parte importante en su vida como para sacarlo de un soplo.

-William!

-Vaya, parece que les he sorprendido a ambos; sobre todo a ti Susana. –William le habló directo, con un serio semblante; recorrió su escaso atuendo con la mirada y luego miró a Marc quién no sabía que decir, era evidente que compartían sus vidas e incluso la cama. Se sintió en ése momento el más estúpido de todos los hombres del planeta. Había un tercero en la relación y sabía de sobra quien era. Rápidamente se recompuso sonriendo y adentrándose al apartamento,

–Susana, solo vine a dejarte unos documentos

-Documentos? William eso pudiste traerlo mañana -Interrumpía Marc

-Marc por favor! –intervino Susana,

-William si no tienes donde quedarte puedes dormir en el sofá, es muy cómodo. Si quieres un trago el bar está abierto, pero yo me voy a dormir; hasta mañana! -Marc se retiró de la sala. La pasmada mujer de rubia cabellera oxigenada y esculturales curvas tenía el rostro rojo y desencajado. No era capaz de mencionar palabra ni letra alguna;

-en qué pensabas Susana?

-Yo… iba a decirle, te lo juro; pero no he podido. Es muy difícil,

-Me queda claro

-tenemos que hablar William, espera te hago un café y conversamos,

-De ninguna manera, TÚ HOMBRE te espera. Haremos esto, me instalaré en un hotel hasta que encuentre oficinas disponibles y céntricas. Cuando el negocio esté en pie, lo administraras. Me enviarás reportes mensuales a donde te indique, no es necesario vernos más que en reuniones de gerencia y que sean realmente importantes. De pronto, hasta en línea se podrán hacer. Al cabo de seis meses, nos reuniremos y si esto no funciona, adiós.

-es todo? Te irás así sin más?

-Estaré un tiempo, pero no sabrás donde; ni siquiera te espero. Que tengas buenas noches! -William estaba por retirarse, al tomar el pomo de la puerta escucho en ella un susurro, -Lo siento…

 **Nueva York, 2010**

-De todos los episodios vividos en sus 27 años de existencia, fue ése precisamente el día más ridículo de su vida. Qué necesidad tendría William Albert Ardlay de rogar por un poco de sexo y compañía? Acaso era el momento de establecer prioridades en su vida? -Sí, eso era. No cedería a ninguna mujer lo que aún no obtenían, su corazón! Lo determinó desde entonces y desde entonces solo vivía para el trabajo. Sus negocios estaban bien administrados en Chicago con la eficiente labor de Archivald y Stear Cornwell quienes asumieron el mando tres años atrás. Los reportes eran constantes y el centralizaba todo sin decir nunca con exactitud dónde estaba y hacia dónde iba. Sus decisiones eran respetadas, pronto más familiares ingresaron al negocio, cada uno tenía sus respectivos dividendos. Se podía decir, que lo que había soñado un día, construir su propio imperio era un hecho. Pero por qué no se sentía pleno? Viajar era su constante, se aburría de un sitio y viajaba a otro. El acecho de mujeres bellas, modelos, ejecutivas, políticas, empresarias eran constantemente. Eludirlas se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito. Una cena, un café, encender el morbo de la prensa y era todo.

Ahora se debatía si debía viajar con su agenda tan apretada. regresar a Chicago en dos meses para la presentación en sociedad de su eterna amiga, Candice White era prioritario. El último mensaje de Elroy Ardlay era contundente. Tenía dudas, pero saber de sus propias líneas quién sería su caballero de la noche le retorció los intestinos. A mala hora Archibald y Stear se habían comprometido. Archibald por amor y el otro por … bueno, por recibir a la cigüeña; sus amantes no permitirían ser acompañantes de la hermosa debutante. Pero porque Elroy permitiría tal cosa? ella misma también lo mencionó en su correo. Entonces se cuestionó cuál era realmente su temor? Candy lo seguía viendo acaso como una opción? No, no podía ser cierto. –negaba a sí mismo tal posibilidad; era una verdadera tontería. Los negocios no podían esperar,

PARA: WILLIAM ALBERT ARDLAY

DE: CANDICE WHITE

ASUNTO: BAILE DEBUTANTE

William, no sé en qué cielo estés volando,

siento no haberte atendido aquella vez,

parece que mi indiscreción me ha pasado factura,

No quise verte en el momento, porque quería que vieras grandes cambios y progresos en mí cuando ocurriese,

Me siento complacida que después de todo haz cumplido tu promesa o mejor dicho mi petición,

No te has casado aún cierto? Todos los meses eres tema de plática en la sagrada mesa,

Doña Priscila está muy preocupada por ti, desde aquél infortunio te has autoimpuesto un castigo sin sentido,

Todos te aman. Por favor, regresa. Espero no faltes a mi baile de debutante.

Prioritario para mí no lo es, pero para Elroy Ardlay sí, ya la conoces mejor que nadie.

No sabes lo importante que eres para mí. Respóndeme,

Con amor, tuya

Candice White

P.D. No me gusta mi caballero para la noche, por favor rescátame!

-0-

-Candy, realmente me hubiese encantado estar en tu lista, pero Annie no querrá que yo sea tu caballero esa noche, ya vez que hasta nos comprometimos. No te preocupes, yo mismo te buscaré un buen caballero. Tengo muchos amigos y estoy seguro estarán complacidos con presentarse ese día contigo –decía convencido Archibald. - Los Cornwell habían entablado con facilidad una estrecha relación con Candice e incluso sus novias. les parecía de lo más sencilla y realmente era poco o nada lo que pedía de la vida.

-Si fuese tan fácil Archibald, tal misma tía Elroy ha decidido que sea un miembro de la familia, dejándome solo tres opciones y dos de ellas ya descartadas, tú y Stear.

-y quién es la otra opción? No me dirás que el fantasma de mi primo

-Neal Leagan?

-Vámos Candy, Neal no es familia. Al menos no directa.

-Eso parece poco importarles, se ha mostrado satisfecho con tal designación. –Candy había conocido a Neal dos años después del funeral del señor Ardlay. Se encontraba en los jardines cuando sintió una mirada directa sobre su cuerpo era él, Neal Leagan. Con todos los modales y destrezas aprendidas decidió auto presentarse pero él muy hermético, solo la rodeo interrogándose de dónde había salido?

-vine aquí, bajo la protección de la señora Elroy Ardlay

-Sí si, eso ya lo sé. Pero de dónde saliste muñeca? De qué familia eres?

-pues, de la mía. Disculpa debo volver, -Candy un poco asustada, entró a su ahora casa, la mansión Ardlay. No había sido irrespetuoso más si muy curioso. Durante la cena no apartó su penetrante mirada de la rubia. Hasta que fue censurado por Elroy.

-Neil, Candy es una niña muy hermosa y sencilla. Desde hace un buen tiempo, es mi protegida. Te pido para ella, todo el respeto y consideración que tendrías para cualquier miembro de la familia

-pero no es mi familia.

-Neil!

-ja,ja,ja no lo tomen a mal, me parece una criatura de lo más hermosa y de ojos fascinantemente expresivos

-solo tiene 14 años Neil, compórtate. –le reprimió Priscila de inmediato.

-está bien está bien. Me comporto siempre y cuando decida ser mi amiga, está bien Candy?

-sí, eso estará bien. –Respondió Candy.

Los meses venideros fueron de incesante escrutinio por parte del aventurado Neil, tanto así que la misma Candy decidió internarse en un colegio. Primero porque su idílico amor no se presentaba y segundo porque este chico, le causaba espasmos cada vez que lo veía. Pero él, estaba decidido a ganarse esa amistad a toda costa y para eso, tendría el tiempo a su favor. Estaba dispuesto a entregar su alma al diablo si lograba ganar la confianza y por qué no? conquistar el corazón de semejante beldad.

-Ahora dos años después, el inescrutable Neal tenía a solicitud de Elroy Ardlay, ser el acompañante oficial de la protegida de madame. Pero él, siendo quien era tendría sus propios planes para esa inolvidable noche de debutante…

* * *

 ** _Bueno tenemos a una Candy ya a punto de cumplir sus 16 y a William en sus 27. Por supuesto que aún no llegamos al final pero, este momento es mágico y no me lo quise saltar por nada del mundo!_**

 ** _Que viva el Candymundo, sean de izquierda o derecha solo puedo atinar a decir " Que viva el amor"_**

 ** _Bueno, espero sus inquietantes comentarios, sé que le caerán al rubio pero qué les puedo decir, ahora sí es el excéntrico William Albert Ardlay. Saludos…_**


	8. Chapter 8

8.

-Candy observaba el vaporoso vestido extendido sobre la cama. No podía negar que era muy fino y para qué negarlo, de ensueño. Un tono rosa pálido con destellos tornasoles entre capas y capas; sus zapatos adornados con incontables piedras, parecían de una novela principesca.

No podía dejar de reír al recordar las palabras de Neal con quién platicaba los últimos días ensayando su baile de debutante " _Conociendo a la vieja Elroy te hará lucir como una princesa de cuento encantado, querrá presumirte, quizás ya haya llamado a Carolina Herrera o Vera Wang, expertas en trajes de noche o de boda. Seguramente ya encargó en la joyería los mejores diamantes. Lo cierto mi querida Candy, es que esa noche la complaceremos en todo. Habrán arreglos de rosas por todo el salón mayor, de seguro también en los balcones y escaleras superiores, hasta el hall, las mesas tendrán manteles blancos y enormes topiarios florales con alguna excentricidad imagino, tal vez luces o algo llamativo y delicado a la vez, los pisos estarán inmaculadamente pulidos, la servidumbre con sonrisas extendidas de oreja a oreja como en siglo pasado, de pronto te parecerá un evento de una abuela de 80 años, flores por todos lados. Elroy se quedó atrapada en el tiempo; Yo me pondré el traje de pingüino y tú lucirás como la princesa encantada, el baile comenzará a las 6:00 pm siempre ha sido formalidad en la familia Ardlay iniciar temprano. Luego, tú y yo nos escaparemos a una verdadera fiesta de jóvenes"._

 _-qué hay en esa caja?_

 _-un regalo, lo usarás pasado el baile_

 _\- me has traído un vestido?_

 _-así es hermosa. Si no te gusta, lo podemos cambiar. A las 10:00 pm podrás retirarte, aduce que estas cansada y quieres descansar. Cámbiate y te espero en la parte posterior_

 _-estas loco Neil, jamás haría algo así_

 _-hey, que tiene de malo algo de aventura juvenil?_

 _-a dónde pretendías llevarme?_

 _-pretendía no, te llevaré conmigo. Tranquila, Stear, Paty, Archie y Annie también vendrán. Unas amigas mías igual. Tendrás tu mejor noche de debutante en una exclusiva disco_

 _-no lo sé, prefiero pedir permiso_

 _-no te lo darán, solo tienes 16_

 _-qué acaso tengo que tener más?_

 _-sí, 21 para ser exactos. Poder entrar a una disco y pedir … nada. Solo bailaremos y te cantaremos el feliz cumpleaños al estilo de hoy,_

 _-no prometo nada Neal Leagan, absolutamente nada…_

-Candy reía ahora, todo había sido tal cual Neal se lo había descrito; las flores, los arreglos, los manteles, el vestido y quién sabe cuántas cosas más que aún no sabía. Recordaba las novelas de época que había leído y la magestuosa descripción que hacían de las grandes casas, los vestidos y ahora no podía hacer más que complacer a la mujer que le había dado un techo y todo el apoyo del mundo. Neal en realidad se había acercado a ella de forma amistosa, era correcto en su actuar y las pocas veces que le había visto mantuvo en todo momento una postura acorde y respetuosa, sin embargo, el interés en ella era palpable eso no podía omitirlo.

Archie era el caballero por excelencia, con sus 23 años le recordaba a ésa persona que tanto añoraba ver. Vestía impecablemente siempre, su rostro y actitudes eran de un perfecto caballero; tal vez si William no la ignorase ella hubiera podido enamorarse perdidamente de Archibald Cornwell; pero él tenía una joven y hermosa novia. Pronto sería su boda, la sociedad estaba expectante de la familia Ardlay. El duelo había pasado, el actual jefe de la familia oculto bajo un cielo siempre viajando, la nueva generación en enlaces matrimoniales en puerta y ella seguía en su afán de convertirse en una mujer fuerte e independiente; por demás, siempre agradecida. Volteó a mirar a la puerta que se cerraba, tuvo la certeza que era observada en silencio. Cuánto tiempo había permanecido ahí de pie? Caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta posar su mejilla en la fina madera, una fragancia inconfundible inundó sus sentidos causando asombro y sorpresa a la vez, acaso estaba soñando? abrió con desespero la puerta y nada! un solitario pasillo, los acordes de una preciosa pieza musical a piano llenaban cada rincón de la mansión, envuelta en su fina bata de seda, caminó hasta el inicio de la escalera desde donde podían vislumbrarse los agonizantes rayos de sol iluminando la entrada. Mujeres envueltas en finas telas bajaban de sus lujosos autos, distinguía algunas siluetas en la puerta eran Rose y George Villers quienes daban la bienvenida, pero dónde estaba Elroy Ardlay? -dio un brinco de muerte cuando una mano fría se posó sobre sus hombros llamándole la atención,

–Candy, qué hace aquí?

-0-

-Luciendo un fino traje de etiqueta, sentado mirando a la nada pensando una y otra y otra vez lo poco que había escuchado horas antes; no había ingerido más que licor, -Lo que escuché debe ser mentira, cómo que ultrajada? Es una huérfana; pero qué carajos me importa? Es hermosa y yo… yo realmente la quiero,

 _"Candy fue llevada al granero por sus primos… lo que el padre encontró al llegar , sus ropas rasgadas en el suelo, las miradas de terror de sus hijos menores señalando el granero lo hicieron actuar…"_

- _Nadie me manda escuchar lo que no debo y acaso me importa? Por eso me rechazó siempre? Qué hago yo a mis 24 años interesado en una chica de 16? Eres un idiota Neal Leagan, una razón de peso tuvo que tener doña Elroy para traerla aquí, sacada de un mugroso campo directo a la alta sociedad vistiéndola con yardas de tela fina y dando la apariencia que no tiene, una virgen encantada!_

-Neil se había sorprendido al escuchar muy temprano a Elroy Ardlay cuando decidió pedirle formalmente permiso para llevarse a Candy a festejar solo unas horas a una verdadera fiesta, se encontró tras una puerta donde se develaba un secreto a un importante miembro de la familia; Priscila Ardlay,

-Cuñada, es cierto que la chica es importante para todos; sin embargo darle un regalo tan exagerado rebasa todos límites. Dime dónde guardará eso? -comentaba Priscila un tanto asombrada por el encargo de Elroy como regalo para su protegida Candice White

-Me importa lo que haga con el, es su regalo. Tal vez, algún día la saque de la pobreza o de alguna mala situación

-Elroy! es un diamante de 20 millones de dólares. Imposible que la joyería no me informara lo que han recibido. Lo has hecho venir exponiendo su vida misma; qué pretendías?

-Es un encargo. Deja el drama quieres? Tenemos una caja fuerte aquí, otra en la joyería y en el banco. No digas que no hay donde guardarlo. Es una preciosa exquisitez que ojalá algún día tus nietas lucirán también. Hoy, inicia la historia de esa joya.

-Mis nietas? Rose no puede tener más hijos y al paso que va William… lo dudo.

-Priscila, tus ojos podrán ver lo que los míos ya no; ten fe. –Le dijo Elroy de forma pausada, mirándola con amor y dando a entrever algo que la ofuscada madre no captaba

-Candy no es mi hija Elroy; por dios deja de decir sandeces. Están locos, mejor me voy a supervisar el salón, a fin de cuentas es tú dinero.

-Se quedó perplejo al escuchar aquello. La joyería Ardlay se especializaba en prendas de piedras preciosas, tenía clientes selectos, un diamante rosado subastado en París había sido el encargo de Elroy Ardlay. William también se había sorprendido con tal regalo. Pensó, que su tía se las sabía de todas todas, ése encargo lo obligaba primero a reconocer y registrar la joya; segundo a tomar un vuelo directo a Chicago sin escala y llegar a tiempo para preparar la prenda a obsequiar. No había decidido participar de la presentación, pero ver a aquella chiquilla convertida en toda una damita le causaba curiosidad y cierta ansiedad. Había llegado tres días atrás bajo absoluta discreción; Candy tomaba sus alimentos en el cuarto por orden de Elroy aduciendo que la casa estaba hecha un caos con la preparación del evento. Para ablandar la conciencia de Priscila, Elroy había decidido contarle todo lo que la chica sufrió en su infancia cuando fue adoptaba y el porqué era de especial interés y sentir tanto para William como para ella misma. Una persona, había sido designada para cuidar a la citada por orden discreta del mismo William, tal vez ella no sabría de joyas, pero todos los lobos que asistieran sí comenzando por el mismo Neil a quien no había visto hasta el momento.

-Para Neil, era poco y confuso lo que escuchó, dedujo que había sido violada años atrás, pero unos pasos acercándose al salón lo hicieron retirarse dejando su mente maneada _._

-0-

La tarde avanzaba, una hermosa rubia había sido maquillada y peinada al mejor estilo. El cabello recogido en lo alto con sus dorados rizos enmarcando su grácil rostro; una vez ataviada, Elroy Ardlay dejaba caer en su cuello la pesada piedra, Candy estaba hipnotizada mirando el hermoso diamante rosa, no sabía de piedras preciosas, había usado por años el collar que William le había regalado sin tener idea de su valor en dólares más solo en sentimiento. Elroy no cabía de dicha al verla lucir como esperaba; fina, elegante, una distinguida dama debutante. Era ahora más alta que ella, su vestido exaltaba sus pechos y abrazaba su estrecha cintura cayendo en vaporosa tela, la verdadera joya era ella misma. El difuminado maquillaje resaltaba sus profundos ojos verdes. El mejor estilista, el mejor maquillista, todo un equipo dejaron a la protegida de Elroy Ardlay lista para su noche. Nerviosa, emocionada, exaltada escuchó a su protectora decir;

-Candy es hora. Neil te esperará al pie de la escalera y tú bailarás la pieza ensayada; luego haremos la presentación oficial, el brindis, te presentaré a todos y solo espero de ti una buena conducta. Pasada las 10:00 p.m. podrás retirarte si así lo deseas, habrá una persona pendiente de ti en todo momento; no te asustes, el collar que luces hoy vale lo que pesa, no puedes quedar desprotegida por nada del mundo. Si me entiendes mi niña?

-Pero señora Elroy, yo le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mí, pero esto es demasiado. –a Candy se la aguaron los ojitos mirando a Elroy Ardlay. Sintió la necesidad inmensa de abrazarla cosa que no tardó en hacer. -Gracias por todo, nunca la olvidaré madame

-Gracias a ti, ahora compláceme. Quiero que brilles esta noche como ninguna. Sé coqueta, alegre, abierta, espontánea y sincera. Vive tu fiesta, es todo lo que te pido, de paso si ves algún príncipe encantador, no vaciles en atraparlo,

-La chica se sorprendió con esas palabras mostrando seriedad al instante,

-Es broma! Solo disfruta. Enviaré por ti en unos momentos, mientras habrá alguien vigilando tu puerta

-0-

-Buen ambiente, vinos, entremeses, risas, chismes, escotes, exquisitas fragancias impregnaban el aire. El salón estaba inundado de gente. Parejas con sus hijas bien vestidas esperaban no solo festejar a la homenajeada también tenían la esperanza de ver aparecer al escurridizo William Albert Ardlay de quién sabían solo por recortes de noticias financieras. Desde qué su padre murió no había asistido a ningún otro evento social; pero siendo tan cercano a Elroy Ardlay era posible que en esta ocasión hiciera su aparición después de cuatro años.

-El evento se retrasaba, Candice llevaba rato esperando ser anunciada. Un extraño hombre estaba parado en el umbral de su puerta con algo que parecían ser audífonos y extrañamente le hablaba a su reloj cosa que notó cuando le escuchó decir – " no se ha asomado por aquí señor; de acuerdo la escoltaré, como ordené señor…". Se sentía inquieta, en el fondo presentía que algo no estaba saliendo bien. Tal vez no sería buena idea presentarse,

- _un chica angustiada,_

 _-un ebrio indeciso,_

 _-un excéntrico a dar la cara,_

 _-miradas expectantes, envidiosas y otras de orgullo eran el detonante de una atmósfera cargada._

-0-

Mientras Neil se debatía entre presentarse o no, el licor ya mermaba en su cabeza. Después de todo, conquistarla le aseguraría un futuro promisorio. Ella seguramente heredaría la fortuna de la vieja Elroy como le llamaba. Sonriendo entre indecisión y sorpresa no podía negar que la quería, estaba enamorado de esa chiquilla aunque fuese la hija de un frutero.

-Dónde está Neil? Qué acaso no piensa aparecer? Debe esperar a Candice al pie de la escalera, lo ensayamos muchas veces. Mi hijo me va a sacar canas!

-Escuchaba a su madre Sarah a lo lejos, por nada diría donde y en qué condición estaba; los minutos pasaban y él no tomaba su decisión, ella había sido de otros hombres… no tenía cuna… pero se cuestionaba una y otra vez cuánto realmente la quería; -Demonios!

La música dejó de sonar, Rose Villers enfundada en un precioso vestido azul de diseñador suplantaba a su madre en el discurso. Era una dama muy hermosa y orgullosa de su pequeño niño Antoine y para ella Candice era una hermana más; de pie junto a su esposo, su madre y Elroy Ardlay daban la bienvenida a todos con 30 minutos de retraso.

Para cuando anunció a Candice White en sus 16 primaveras, una beldad hacia su aparición en lo alto de la escalera. Metros de tela oscilaban de un lado a otro escalón por escalón; en el descanso notó la ausencia de su caballero, indecisa sobre si avanzar o regresar, buscó prontamente la mirada de su protectora quién asombrosamente sonreía orgullosamente, acaso todo estaba bien? Sintiendo decisión de omitir el bendito baile, notó como Archibald se posaba junto a su tía al igual que Stear Cornwell.

Un poco insegura descendió hasta el último escalón sin certeza sobre qué hacer, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar; si de lejos parecía una princesa de cuentos de cerca era una muñeca personificada. Mientras absorbía los aplausos de muchos, las miradas de envidias de otras, ella sonreía y saludaba como fue ilustrada; de pronto sintió como una posesiva mano se apoderaba de su cintura deteniendo su andar. Se acercó a ella tomándola posesivamente haciéndola vacilar por unos momentos, él sonrió ante todos y se aseguró de acercarse lo suficiente para lograrle susurrar, -Espero no falles a nuestra noche de aventura princesa…

-Candy lo miró entre asombro y temor lo que la llevó a cerrar con fuerza sus ojos al sentir su olor, -Un Neil alcoholizado se presentaba y decidido a encaminarla hacia la pista estaba, cuando un fuerte brazo detuvo su andar en seco obligándolo soltar a la dama. –Te agradezco la sueltes y por favor retírate a la cocina. Un café cargado te espera!

-Candy mantuvo el porte y elegancia disimulando el momento pues solo sintió cuando la soltó; su canción de la noche comenzaba a sonar, intentando avanzar hacia su protectora sintió de pronto una varonil mano tomando con firmeza la suya; era él, había venido y estaba ahí esa noche para ella. Si antes le había parecido guapo ahora era eclipsante para ella.

Para Candice White, las 300 y tantas personas presentes desaparecieron al instante, llevó la mano suelta a su pecho tratando de ocultar su sorpresa pero la realidad la rebasó cuando unas traicioneras lágrimas amenazaban con aparecer. Él la atrajo hacia su cuerpo besando con delicadeza su frente y luego su mano enguantada. Con aplomo, sin desviar las miradas el uno del otro caminaron en sincronía hacia la pista y aunque fuese una pieza no ensayada, la gallardía y el conocimiento de William no la hicieron dudar. Los próximos 8 minutos fueron de entera magia para ambos, con destreza la condujo por el salón, logrando hacer figuras tan perfectas que ni ensayando mil veces con otro pudiese lograr; él era perfecto en todo lo que hacía. Su bello rostro aún más definido, su aroma tan varonil, sus maravillosos ojos azules que le miraban con toda la ternura y admiración del mundo, bailaba con ella, por ella para ella… sintió flotar entre nubes cuando miles de mariposas volaban en su interior, irguió su postura haciéndole notar cuanto había crecido y la maravillosa figura que ahora poseía no pudiendo ocultarse con toneladas de telas, ella se había preparado no solo para la noche, sino también para él

-me extrañaste princesa?

-te extrañé. Gracias por venir, me has haces muy feliz

-oh, la noche apenas comienza para ti princesa, ya lo verás…

-dónde está Neil? No bailó conmigo, no sé…

-Neil está donde tiene que estar, pasando su borrachera

-pero…

-pero nada. No te preocupes por ése. Acaso no quieres bailar conmigo? No me pareció tu sentir en tu correo

-claro que quería, es un sueño realmente

-pues ya sabes que sigue, te presentaremos y luego… -William la miró fijamente, -seguirás bailando con muchos jovencitos más

-no me interesan los jovencitos,

-ah no? eso es raro Candice White,

-bien sabes que no, lo sabes desde hace mucho tiempo, -William, por primera vez se estremeció con tan directas palabras, como dichas por una mujer enamorada, extrañamente sintió su piel erizarse, la miraba con detalle. Era hermosa, su piel tan fresca y olorosa, sus hermosos ojos, sus labios tan provocativamente jugosos, sus pechos vírgenes, tragó seco porque no podía mirarla de esa forma pero era inevitable no reparar en cada detalle de su cuerpo,

-has crecido Candy, para bien

-Ella no podía desprenderse de su mirada, había disfrutado de su escrutinio –dudé que vinieses, pero te esperé por mucho tiempo –decía ella ignorando el creciente murmullo a su alrededor hasta que la pieza musical se detuvo,

-la pieza ha terminado pero te prometo otro baile.

-solo otro? -se apresuró a decir ella,

-Es lo correcto, deberás bailar con muchos presentes, es la tradición. Ahora hagamos feliz a una dama. Ambos asintieron ante los presentes, William la guio hasta su familia siendo recibida con emotivos besos, aplausos y otros presentes entre ellos el de William, un hermoso anillo también con diamante rosa,

Priscila estaba enmudecida, la chiquilla era ahora una dama, lucía muy hermosa. nadie cuestionaba su origen, posaba junto a su apuesto hijo. Miró sigilosamente a Elroy Ardlay quién la presentaba con orgullo y entonces lo comprendió todo, la realidad estaba ante sus ojos…

* * *

 **Taran taran, taran… bueno no sé ustedes pero yo si tuve mi hermoso baile debutante y fue fabuloso, nunca olvidaré a mi difunto padre con quién baile y baile toda la noche. Por supuesto hace muchas lunas desde aquello, pero si hay una fecha de mi vivaz juventud que no olvidaré jamás, es ésa. Deseo que ustedes también hayan tenido una aunque sea un brindis…**

 **Candy tuvo su noche, mejor dicho la noche para Candy apenas comienza… haber que dio a entrever Elroy Ardlay a Priscilla? No publicaré hasta que me digan, son dos cosas. Sí, soy maluca! A Neil lo tengo entre la espada y la pared, le damos una oportunidad?**

 **Agradezco que sigan la historia. Saludos y besos a todas**


	9. Chapter 9

9.

-La noche avanzaba, los invitados conversaban amenamente entre pláticas banales, comentarios alucinantes y hasta insinuantes sobre la posible relación el prominente William Albert Ardlay y la magnánima, Candice White. La cena estuvo exquisita, la decoración de película, las flores aún lucían tan frescas que impregnaban el salón con su cálida y seductora fragancia; éste detalle fue requerido y supervisado por Elroy Ardlay en persona.

La buena música no dejó de sonar, el salón parecía haberse dividido entre jóvenes y adultos. Mientras los mayores bailaban con música en vivo, los más jóvenes abarrotaron las terrazas con música más propia. La refrescante noche animaba el espíritu a seguir disfrutando y bailando. Sin duda la celebración sería recordada por mucho tiempo, los Ardlay habían tirado la casa por la ventana, no escatimaron en gastos.

La homenajeada había bailado con muchos presentes; entre adultos y jóvenes. Archibald y Stear Cornwell se encargaron de presentarla ante sus amistades y socios conocidos. Animosas, sus novias susurraban confidencias haciendo sonrojar a la cumpleañera. Neil, un poco apenado y ya más repuesto se había sumado a la gran celebración. La había observado hacia buen rato, ella lucía realmente radiante y hermosa. Con tan solo 16 años, se había convertido en el suspiro de muchos caballeros presentes incluyendo a su propio primo, indeciso sobre si acercarse o no, decidió darle su espacio, ya tendría su oportunidad de hablarle,

-Los he visto, lucen realmente hermosos los dos –decía Annie riendo por lo bajito, secundada de Patricia

-No somos nada! Deben creerme –decía Candy en su defensa,

-Nada? Después de semejante demostración de danza de amor en público? Vimos el escrutinio que te hizo –sentenciaba Paty de forma inquisitiva a la apenada rubia, a…dijo pausadamente

-me gusta, ya lo dije; pero no me ve con esos ojos, no aún –confesaba Candy,

-bueno pero lo hará, Archie me comentó algo pero … -Annie iba a continuar, hasta que fue interrumpida por Neil,

-Candy, puedo hablarte?

-Neil, -Candy un poco asustada dudó en cederle palabras al joven quién dos horas antes le había dado un susto de muerte presentándose ebrio y susurrándole frases para ella, hasta entonces incoherentes.

-Candy, por favor! No es necesario que me acompañes a solas, solo quiero pedirte disculpas. –Neil, se sentía como un tonto por haberse dejado invadir por la duda, los celos. Era un chico a quién sus padres jamás hubieron negado nada. A sus 24 años nunca había trabajado ni suponía el esfuerzo que era hacerlo.

-Neil, Candy hablará contigo en nuestra presencia. Está prohibido secuestrar a la cumpleañera, esta noche es de todos nosotros… di lo que tengas que decir -Comentaba Annie muy chispada por los tragos de champagne provocando las risas del círculo donde también se hacía presente Archibald en ése momento

-Está bien, hablemos. –Se apartaron solo unos pasos,

-Sé que te fallé, en realidad me invadieron los nervios y tomé un poco para relajarme pero me pasé. Lo confieso, William fue avisado por mi madre y decidió detenerme para evitar… una impertinencia de mi parte como la que cometí al hablarte en ése momento. Discúlpame por favor, hoy tenía mis mejores intenciones contigo hasta quería hablarle a tía Elroy para que nos dejara ir a la disco

-dijiste disco? -Archivald cuestionaba pues se había acercado lo suficiente a estos dos sin ánimos de dejarlos solos después del bochornoso momento que fue salvado por William

-sí. Bruner está aquí esta noche, ya sabes que su disco es la mejor del momento. Sería genial que todos viniesen y le demos a Candy, una fiesta propia de su edad

-yo acepto! Dijo Annie, secundada por Patty yo también me sumo. Vamos Candy, la pasaremos divino.

-pero ya tenemos una fiesta y aún no termina. –respondía Candy,

-terminará en cuanto te retires, parece que mi tía ya lo hizo porque hace rato no la veo –comentaba Archibald buscando con la mirada a Elroy. -Si mi novia quiere party, party tendremos esta noche mi amor, decía él besando delicadamente los labios de su prometida.

-las chicas sonrieron. Candy no estaba muy segura de nada, hizo una barrida al salón buscando a su rubio amor pero no lo vio. Él le había prometido bailar otra pieza y la hora que era no aparecía aún, algo no andaba bien, decidió disculparse por momentos mientras trataba de ubicarle, caminó entre los invitados sonriendo sin ser evitada por un joven hombre a todo rato. Sabía que le habían puesto un escolta por la valiosa joya que portaba, pero ya comenzaba a sentirse incomoda sin tener esa libertad de andar que tanto amaba. Decidida, decidió subir y buscar a Eloy o William para entregarle el preciado collar. En la habitación de la mujer mayor escuchó voces entre ellas la de él, estaba alterado; dando un paso hacia atrás, iba a retirarse cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe siendo arrollada por una masa de músculos; William salió tan precipitado enredándose con el vestido de ella, la embistió con tanta fuerza provocando que ambos cayeran pero amortiguó la caída de ella colocando rápidamente sus brazos protectoramente entre su cabeza y la tupida alfombra.

Cuerpo a cuerpo, frente a frente, boca a boca, así de cerca estaban… lo siento! –le escuchó pronunciar

Ha… ha sido mi culpa - balbuceó ella

-William percibió el rápido movimiento de su escolta quien se acercaba a ayudar por lo que le levantó la mano en señal de alto mientras el joven se retiró entendiendo la privacidad del momento. La sensación de tener su menudo cuerpo bajo el suyo, maravillarse por primera vez por el verdor tan intenso de su mirada, escrutar las coquetas pequitas que adornaban su rostro, cuántas serían? se preguntaba ; sentirla tan quieta y expectante de su próxima movida le hizo dedicarle sin querer, la más seductora de las sonrisas

-sintiendo que no se levantaba, Candy quién tenía sus antebrazos a los costados de su cabeza en señal de rendición aceleraba su respiración haciendo que su pecho se hinchara, que el aire faltara, que el vestido apretara, deseaba algo de él que la perturbaba, deseaba con todo el corazón ser besada…

-William, Candy! Qué ocurrió? – Priscila salía de la habitación de Elroy seguida por esta. La escena era de lo más íntima, él postrado en toda su extensión sobre ella grabando cada detalle de su hermoso rostro, sintiéndose sorprendido. Se levantó al instante dándole la mano para levantarla con delicadeza. Volvió a disculparse sin saber por momentos dónde meter su rostro por permitirse semejante osadía. Ambos estaban abochornados por la situación;

-Mamá no pasa nada, yo salí y tropecé torpemente con ella sin querer la arrojé al suelo, estás bien Candy?

-sí, sí. Yo solo venía a entregar el collar, la verdad ya me pesa.

-Priscila miró a Elroy quién quedamente sonreía como quien dice " te lo dije" . Negando con la cabeza, Priscila procedió ella misma a desabrochar la valiosa joya llevándola consigo escoltada a la vez.

-William, Candy; hijos disfruten la fiesta. Yo bajaré solo a despedirme de algunas amistades. Estoy algo cansada y bueno, preveía que a las 10 de la noche todo hubiese terminado pero veo que el ambiente es ameno. Te encargo William,

-no te preocupes tía. Si quieres te escoltamos

-claro hijo. Me hacen el honor…

-a las 11:00 pm quedaban pocos invitados. Neil se acercó a Elroy solicitándole permiso para llevarse a Candy,

-tú y quién más? -preguntaba la enigmática mujer

-Yo y unos 10 más; entre ellos Archivald, Annie, Patricia, Ste…

-perfecto! Claro si Candy quiere ir,

-yo… no lo sé, pero me animo. Miró a William esperanzada a que él le acompañara, -deseo bailar un poco más, dijo esto dándole clara señal que estaba pendiente. Rápidamente se alejó con las chicas sonriendo y listas para ir a cambiarse de ropas,

-Tía Elroy pero qué haces? solo tiene 16 – reclamaba William sorprendido

-digo que sí le permito. Estará bien con ellos la dejarán entrar, de paso tú también deberías ir si tanto te preocupa su edad

-no estoy para antros.

-ah no? qué acaso tienes 60 años? Puedo endosarte un par de los míos si quieres, -el comentario hizo reír a Neil sin reparo

-tú qué te ríes Neil? Hasta donde recuerdo solo te llevo tres años

-pero no actúo como un abuelo William, -se acercó lo suficiente para susurrarle, "en la cocina te espera un café" por si decides ir primo

-Elroy se alejó despidiendo alegremente a algunos invitados y familiares, su trabajo estaba hecho. Dándose por satisfecha, le susurró algunas escuetas palabras a Archibald. Estaba segura que William asistiría pero por si las moscas desistía, no dejaría a Candice a solas con Neil Leagan.

-0-

-Pasado treinta minutos, una parvada de jóvenes abordaban lujosos autos entre conservadores y deportivos. La condición de William había sido que Candy viajaría y regresaría sólo con él, pues todos estaban en cierto punto tomados y resto de la familia, lo haría con choferes. La vio descender la escalera con un coqueto vestido estilo flappers en tono dorado con muchos flecos y lentejuelas a mitad de sus muslos diseño de Armani. El cabello recogido y adornado con una banda, de su cuello varios collares de perla bastante largos y los zapatos suficientemente altos para su edad, pero qué hacer? Era la moda, ya lo había visto en Nueva York y era sin duda una tendencia. Totalmente liberada del exigido corsé del vestido anterior, lucía realmente hermosa.

-te gusta lo que ves? –le preguntó Neil a forma de fastidiarlo pues ya había notado como miraba a la rubia,

-es bonita. Me siento responsable por ella Neil, qué pretendes?

-me alegra que te guste porque fue mi regalo. No pretendo nada más que cortejarla, te lo digo de frente. –William volteo a mirarlo con desagrado. –Cortejarla, eres un… eso lo tendrás difícil, es una niña aún.

-para ti sí, para mí no. La esperaré todo el tiempo del mundo, es una mujer que bien vale la pena esperar y lo sabes,

-no será tuya. No la mereces, ella ha … no perderé mi tiempo contigo,

-las chicas llegaron al pie de la escalera, William se adelantó tomando posesivamente su mano como si fuese su propiedad conduciéndola directamente a su auto sin tiempo para que alguien quisiera sumarse de pasajero. Durante el corto trayecto a la disco, William le platicaba sobre la historia de las flappers, en los años 20' donde las mujeres bebían, fumaban, conducían, bailaban Charleston y escuchaban música jazz, ellas eran una nueva generación separada de los valores y costumbres tradicionales de la época capaces de desafiar a las leyes. Candy, le platicó que Neil le había regalado el atuendo y los zapatos eran de Annie, -de haber sabido que significaba no me hubiera puesto esto, decía ella

-no te preocupes Candy, hoy día es solo señal de libertad. En Nueva York están muy de moda, entonces puedo decirte que estas a la moda y muy muy bella. Quiero cumplir mi promesa de bailar otra pieza contigo, pero te pido no bajes tu guardia con Neil, también querrá hacerlo y la verdad no creo que lo permita pero no puedo obligarte a nada.

-no te agrada cierto?

-sé de sus intenciones contigo.

-te molesta?

-Candy, necesito que te enfoques en tus estudios, te hemos dado un poco de libertad pero no es que puedas, es decir… no quiero que te sientas regañada, es que aún tienes cosas que cumplir, metas que lograr, sueños que alcanzar, si me entiendes?

-claro. No te apures William, entiendo todo. De hecho, no debería ir a esa tonta disco.

-iremos, porque todos estarán. Pero no demoraremos, tal vez te tengan algo preparado, conozco al dueño estaba en la fiesta. Es muy esplendido con sus clientes y amigos.

-tú qué eres?

-fui cliente, pero no es mi amigo. Neil no sale de ahí y Archivald la visitaba también, ahora va poco su rol en la familia cambió y tiene más responsabilidades, se acerca su enlace.

-Candy lo miraba embelesada mientras William conducía, se veía totalmente cautivador, exquisito ante sus ojos. Las ventanas del auto estaban abiertas a petición de ella, el viento movía sus dorados cabellos contrastando con la oscuridad de la noche; él era su luz, su fuente de energía, el impulso que hacía palpitar su joven y agitado corazón.

-William conducía lento, los otros autos pasaban gritando y pitando a manera de molestarlo, -" _a ése paso llegaran cuando cierre la disco_ " –escuchó a Stear gritar… _"prende las luces alta abuelo…" –_ esta vez no reconoció la voz, pero de seguro era del grupo también _._ –William, William! -le llamó ella,

-lo siento, si escuchaste eso?

-no! -reía ella pues su mente estaba en otro canal.

-qué me decías Candy?

-te pregunté que si tuvieras una cita, a dónde irías a esta hora?

-una cita? a dónde? Pues… -William se soltó la corbata, la pregunta le hizo vacilar, carraspeo un poco antes de contestar

-haces preguntas un tanto subidas Candy; pero te diré si fueras mi cita te llevaría a caminar, sí eso haría

-si quieres puedes llevarme a caminar, no me molesta. Total, ya tuve una fiesta,

-son las 11:30 p.m. aún es tu cumpleaños, solo podríamos hacerlo en el _Paseo Francés,_ está vigilado a toda hora y hay varios cafés abiertos. Quieres ir?

-sí, claro. –Aparcaron en el lugar citado el cual simulaba una noche en París, tomaron un café mientras eran presa de las miradas curiosas pues ella atraía más de una mirada inesperada. Parecía una hermosa actriz de cine de los años 20' seguramente era algún millonario con una novia de pasarela, ella tan risueña y sencilla no notaba nada. La seguridad de William actuaba rápido impidiendo que les tomaran fotos. Candy, tan inocente no se daba cuenta de nada. William le seguía la corriente en todo momento. Decidido a cumplirle su petición de una foto juntos, no se esperaba que la intrépida chica se sentase en sus piernas para tomarse un selfie con el café a fondo. La foto fue mágica, espectacular. William la abrazó sonriendo con cariño sabiéndose algo despeinado y ella dio su mejor sonrisa. Luego, la tomó de la mano nuevamente y caminaron unos minutos conversando de los eventos de la noche.

-me ha sorprendido que vinieras a mi fiesta William. –comentaba ella,

-vine por el diamante y porque quería verte, dime pequeña por qué no quisiste verme cuando te visité?

-no podía. Quería castigarte por apartarnos de tu vida. También quería que vieras grandes cambios en mí. Realmente quería sorprenderte

-vaya que lo has hecho.

-William tú, tienes a alguien en tu vida en estos momentos? Es que no sabemos nada de ti.

-te refieres a una novia? No, no hay nadie ahora mismo, desde hace muchos años Candy. Las mujeres realmente son complicadas. Me he enfocado en mis negocios y no he dado cabida a nadie. Quizás, esperando que llegue una bella dama al rescate, -dijo él muy risueño, no sabía si era el cansancio, la noche, la compañía, pero se sentía calmado y verdaderamente en armonía como nunca antes; ella le daba paz, confianza, en él crecía a cada momento un desmesurado instinto de protección por ella. Era cierto era joven, bien podría esperarla hasta que ella quisiera, era realmente valiosa y por demás, hermosa

-y, esa persona aún no llega?

-yo creo que se está acercando –William dijo esto mirándola fijamente a sus ojos. Se detuvo frente a ella atrayéndola al verla temblar seguramente por el frío, sintió de pronto un inmenso deseo de besarla, de pronto su móvil comenzó a sonar, la temperatura descendía cosa que los obligó a regresar al auto.

-vamos, han de estar preocupados por nosotros . –Esa manera de tomarla de la mano, tan propia tan suya y guiarla a ella le fascinaba, él lo hacía con un sentido de pertenencia. Caminaron abrazados hasta el auto pues él andaba solo con su camisa, su cuerpo era el mejor cobijo que podría brindarle.

-0-

-La música era estridente, el ambiente cargado, las caras en su mayoría conocidas, era una fiesta VIP y todo estaba adornado a los años 20'. Neil tenía como William supuso todo bien planeado junto a Bruner, el dueño de la disco. Debió haber pagado una buena suma por la exclusividad. Entraron siendo ovacionados por los presentes, se servía el mejor champagne y él estaba allí para no permitir ni una sola copa a su princesa. Bailó como nunca lo había hecho, hasta dejar su camisa totalmente empapada. Cantaron el cumpleaños feliz en varios idiomas, hicieron competencias de bailes Charleston, pasada las 2:00 a.m. los zapatos de Candy y otras más habían desaparecido. En toda la noche William no ingirió ni un trago al igual que Candy más que algunos cocteles sin alcohol. Neil pudo bailar con ella cuando las piezas eran sueltas y seleccionadas. No tardó en decirle lo hermosa que era y esperaba que le hubiese agradado su sorpresa.

-te demoraste, donde estaban?

-fuimos a un café. Luego, vinimos directo. Era un lugar que hace tiempo quería conocer,

-ah sí, Cuál? Si puedo saber

-el paseo París o francés, ya no lo sé. –Candy le mostró rápidamente la foto que se había tomado con William; Neil sonrió pero sabía que el rubio lo había hecho a propósito. Él estaba decidido a dar la batalla, todavía faltaban unos años por crecer y él se aseguraría de ser el ganador de ése corazón. - Veía a William con aversión mientras lo observaba conversar con un conocido inglés y algunas damas que del brazo se le colgaban siendo saludado con besos y abrazos demasiado efusivos,

-Candy miraba celosa la escena, sentía ganas de dejar ahí plantado a Neil y salir corriendo a rescatarlo pero no podía hacerlo, no le había dado el derecho de hacerlo, su rostro se transformaba mientras su acompañante la estudiaba,

-no lo conoces bien Candy, no es el hombre que sueñas, ha estado en un periodo de inercia autoimpuesto, pero su naturaleza es ser coqueto , disoluto para ser exactos!

-claro, debe ser que lo lleva en la sangre, igual que tú -dijo esto dejando a Neil parado en la pista y perdiéndose entre los alegres jóvenes que bailaban su feliz feliz cumpleaños…

* * *

 _ **Hola, que lo disfruten! Feliz domingo. Guerra ha sido declarada y adivinen, se suma alguien más a la fiesta!**_


	10. Chapter 10

10.

La madrugada avanzaba y nadie daba señal de rendirse salvo algunos que en pareja partían muy enamorados con rumbo desconocido; de pronto una algarabía se formaba en la entrada mientras de forma animada muchos comenzaban a corear una pegajosa canción muy conocida; era Ariana Grande con un séquito de guardaespaldas y amigos entre ellos Snake unos de los DJ más famosos del momento quién le acompañaba. La chica había terminado un concierto y ahora se desplazaba a la exclusiva disco a divertirse un rato. Por ser quién era, su acceso no fue negado; pero con ella venia la avanzada de muchos paparazis y esto solo significaba una cosa, problemas!

William quién se negaba a bailar con las damas presentes rápidamente ubicaba a su seguridad indicándole que era hora de marcharse. El sitio era una locura, la adrenalina producida por el licor ingerido era latente y en verdad, el cansancio asomaba. Se deshizo de las sanguijuelas colgadas de su cuello y brazos, se despidió con apremio de su amigo y tardó minutos buscando a Archivald a quien hace rato no veía. El DJ se apoderó de los controles y el termómetro subió. Estaban extasiados, miraba una y otra vez por todas partes no había rastro de ella. Neil se dejaba envolver acompasado por una guapura de rubia, no estaba con ella como William suponía.

-0-

-la cumpleañera cierto? –decía un guapo castaño quién se escapaba del bullicioso ambiente con la intención de encender un cigarro,

-ella giró su cuerpo mirando aquél intruso a quién había visto saludar a William un rato atrás,

-Candice, mi nombre es Candice White y usted es…

-Terry, mi nombre es Terry Graham. T.G. para mis amigos – dijo el castaño dándole cortésmente su mano,

-no soy tu amiga; así que serás Terry

-está bien, por ahora! -hizo la salvedad regalándole una preciosa sonrisa mientras Candy observaba mover su matizado cabello por la brisa nocturna, era alto y delgado, su cuerpo la percha para la elegante ropa que llevaba puesta, sus ojos de un intenso azul oculto brillaban como zafiros pero sin reflejo de emoción alguna; aun así, con su sonrisa y blanca dentadura bastaba para dejar a más de una sin aliento; entonces era capaz de entender su profesión, -Te vi con William, son amigos? -comentaba ella,

-Así es, estudiamos hace algunos años pero yo me retiré por mi trabajo,

-tú trabajo? pensé que la gente se preparaba para trabajar,

-así es Candice pero mi pasión era actuar así que me dediqué a eso, de eso vivo. Terry la contemplaba sin darle entrever interés alguno, era linda parecida a una muñequita de porcelana, entramos? Hace frío aquí y creo que deben estar buscándote. Allí dentro ha llegado una gran artista, tal vez quieras conocerla o bailar … -no terminó lo que diría porque ella le interrumpió al instante,

-No me interesa más que retirarme pero William debe estar aún muy ocupado,

-ocupado? pues… todos lo están es una disco no? pero es tú fiesta, quieres bailar, conversar, tomar algo? Lo que usted desee cumpleañera,

-ninguna de las anteriores. Solo quiero irme estoy cansada,

-quieres irte? en serio puedes confiar en mí, puedo llevarte en mi auto está abajo o espera aquí mientras busco a William,

-no debo irme con extraños, tampoco quiero que lo interrumpa, con qué le avise a algún escolta podré marcharme

-que chica! -Terry silbó complacido con su respuesta, si fuese una loca no habría dudado en montarse en su auto, tal vez hasta hacerle el amor le hubiera pedido como tantas otras ocasiones le había sucedido,

-bueno espera aquí, iré avisarle a alguien que quieres irte. –Terry se quitó su moderno blazer y la cubrió, la chica moría de frío tal vez por la escasa tela que portaba, por no traer zapatos puestos y por lo avanzada de la noche; sería un crimen dejarla allí a la intemperie, al acercase a ella pese al cansancio que sus ojos denotaban, podía grabar lo hermosa que era, tenía un perfil bien definido, pero al mirar sus ojos… sus ojos lo eclipsaron por completo; eran tan verdes, muy parecidos a los de ella… sintió ternura por tan divina criatura, ahora entendía porque William la protegía tanto,

-voy y vengo - fue todo lo que dijo,

-Pasados 20 minutos William comenzaba a ofuscarse, dos hombres de la seguridad no daban con ella; decidido, entró a los baños de damas causando un revuelo entre las chicas que allí estaban ya fuese maquillándose o alivianando el estómago; la llamó repetidas veces sin éxito alguno, su expresión antes alertada se tornó grave, tomó su celular solo pronunciando una palabra

\- **_jaque!_**

-la música se detuvo; los presentes gritaban azorados pidiendo continuar la rumba, -Stear y Patricia fueron empujados hacia la salida sin derecho a protesta, la seguridad confirmaba que Archivald y Annie habían partido una hora antes, Neal fue avisado que para él la fiesta debía terminar en ése instante; el dueño de la disco se disculpaba por momentos,

-Candy estaba en el exterior algo asustada, no comprendía que sucedía, indecisa sobre si quedarse o entrar decidió finalmente hacerlo. Los chicos lanzaban al aire copas cargadas de licor, silbaban y seguían coreando canciones, ella cubierta en la prenda que Terry le había dado decidió mantenerse a salvo en un pasillo,

-Creo que esto es tuyo, -escuchó a Terry pronunciar cuando este aparecía con dos zapatos en la mano,

-en realidad sí y no, es decir pertenecen a la misma dueña son la misma talla pero … -ambos rieron por la disparidad de los colores uno rojo y el otro dorado,

-mejor algo que nada, no crees?

-cierto, –Él se acercó a ella poniendo ambos zapatos en el suelo.

-qué ocurre allí dentro? -preguntaba ella,

-parece que se acabó la fiesta,

-pero…viste a mi seguridad? debo irme, -dijo Candy con los ojos aguados, estaba realmente asustada y se sentía muy insegura,

-es broma? mira ése revuelo de chicos enardecidos, tranquila William aparecerá te lo prometo –sostuvo Terry mientras trataba de calmarla, -bueno me viste con William soy su amigo. Vamos afuera aquí no es seguro. Se dejó guiar por un pasillo que daba a la parte externa de la disco, observando a su paso parejas que se desasían en demandantes besos,

-Después de largos minutos, la alegre música volvió a sonar electrizando los cuerpos presentes.

–Terry se asomó al exterior viendo una extensa escalera de metal, luego le sugirió, -Según veo tienes dos opciones: una, entrar allí y perderte entre el hormiguero de chicos que corean esas canciones o…

-o…? –preguntaba ella,

-bajar por esta escalera hasta que acerque el auto, él la miraba fijo –Candy estaba dudosa, había visto como William lo saludó de manos y abrazo, seguramente eran muy amigos pero tan solo la idea de entrar y verlo estrujado con alguna chica le revolvía los sentidos.

-bueno, no veo opción –respondió ella-

-te espero abajo, -Terry la guio y le indicó cómo bajar la escalera recordándole que el último peldaño estaba distante de la acera, tendría que brincar con fuerza o esperar; para cuando lo logró, solo se escuchó el rechinar de las llantas, fuertes luces la cegaron por completo; sintió que la tomaron de la cintura con fuerza introduciéndola en un vehículo. Trató de gritar hasta que una fuerte mano le tapaba la boca mientras neutralizaba todos sus movimientos. Imágenes suprimidas de su mente se agolparon en segundos en su cabeza, era un pasado distante un pasado que no quería recordar jamás, ahora doblaba la edad para cuando ocurrió aquello, nada era claro, nada era seguro, estalló en llanto entrando en una crisis nerviosa;

-Candy, Candy!

-la abrazó con todo el amor que pudo, tras un lago momento de inconsciencia al abrir sus ojos y reflejarse en los suyos le devolvieron la vida al cuerpo, William!

-no era el momento de reclamar nada, él comprendía perfectamente lo que pudo haber ocurrido en su mente. La chica no paraba de temblar y llorar mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo,

-todo estará bien, me tenías muy preocupado Candy.

-cómo cómo sabías?

-la seguridad externa los vio. Le indicaron a Terry bajarte por las escaleras traseras, le debo una

-pero él, él me dijo que me traería…él, él estaba allí y los demás?

-cálmate sí. Todo esta bien ahora, shhhhh . –William besaba su cabeza mientras no dejaba de abrazarle y acariciarle la espalda, -todos están a salvo Candy, jaque!

-jaque, repitió ella sonriendo levemente sabiendo que se usaba en casos extremos de secuestro o robo.

- ** _jaque_** , era el código de seguridad que la familia emplearía en caso de alertas como éstas, la orden era extraerlos como fuese y conducirlos a lugar seguro; ya la habían ubicado cuando el castaño se acercó a ellos, William había dado órdenes de sacar a la familia y acercar los autos, dada la euforia a lo interno de la disco prefirió hacerla bajar por las escaleras, él personalmente se encargaría dándole un pequeño susto por ocultarse de esa forma, lo que no imaginó era el descontrol que ocasionaría en ella por su acción, ahora le tocaba estabilizarla. -Entró con ella en brazos a la mansión pasada las cuatro de la madrugada, William pensó en llevarla a su habitación para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien; sin embargo, unos cuerpos estaban extendidos en su cama por lo que él decidió llevarla a otra habitación. –Supongo que Annie y Patty están tan alcoholizadas que los chicos decidieron dejarlas aquí aunque no le pareció ser Annie, -pensó William imaginado en qué cuarto estarían Archibald y la pelinegra,

-Candy volvió abrir sus ojos con sorpresa sabiéndose en el cuarto de él, nunca había entrado a aquella habitación pero se moría por hacerlo. La decoración era de lo más sobria en tonos azul cobalto, rey, acero y profundos tonos cafés; el olor tan inconfundible a él, fragancia de madera de sándalo y algo cítrico que llenaban de frescura sus sentidos; era una habitación grande, elegante que le transmitía paz y seguridad en sí, recorría con la mirada el lugar cuando unos amorosos y cansados ojos la enfocaron, -quieres asearte? -preguntaba él,

-ella asintió tratando de levantarse, -un leve mareo la detuvo,

-te buscaré algo que ponerte, obvio todo te quedará a la medida, -William no quería comentar la ocurrido en el auto, ella le diría o bloquearía lo que haya sido,

-ambos rieron por el comentario, pero ella estaba maravillada, si Elroy supiera pondría el grito al cielo, pero qué hacer? La mansión al parecer estaba repleta de gente después de la fiesta, fue lo que supuso cuando se supo en esa habitación,

-entró al baño, de mármol blanco y bien iluminado. Tomó una ducha rápida deshaciendo su maquillaje con el agua tibia, a la vez relajaba sus músculos, no dudó en lavarse el cabello, lo necesitaba después de tan agitada noche. Se vistió con la inmensa sudadera que William le diera la cual jamás pretendería devolverle, mientras se alistaba, repasaba los eventos de la noche, que tontería había cometido al intentar regresar a casa con ése hombre; sin duda alguien le avisó a William, por eso la escalera y el coche, tal vez estaba molesto y desilusionado con ella por haberse comportado tan inmadura, tal vez por consideración no le dijo nada. Esa noche lo había sentido más cerca que nunca, no era correcto estar en su alcoba pero poco o nada ya le importaba, lo amaba, lo amaba desde hacía años, era un caballero y seguramente nada intentaría con ella, soñar con dormir en sus brazos aunque fuesen unas horas sería el cierre a su perfecto cumpleaños; el beso tal vez ya no lo obtendría, oh sí?

–resignada y dispuesta a seguir instrucciones salió del baño, él estaba sentado en un gran sillón reclinable mirando ya las noticias?

-qué hora es? Se atrevió a preguntar ella,

-no importa Candy. Ven duerme aquí en la cama,

-pero William tú? Es muy grande, podemos dormir …claro, separando o uno de cada lado no lo sé, no me gustaría que te quedaras en ese sillón,

-le vio acercarse mirándola de arriba abajo como un depredador en caza, besó su frente, tomó su pijama y se introdujo al baño sonriendo, -qué tenía que reírse? Dios era descaradamente hermoso, ella como buena niña entró en la cama no sin antes construir un pared de almohadas, para cuando William salió la vio luchando con su cabello húmedo,

-Candy, en el baño hay un secador si quieres te ayudo? Sé hacerlo,

-sí me gustaría, -ambos se encaminaron al baño, con un inmenso espejo de frente, él se posó tras ella tomándole el cabello con extremo cuidado secándolo por partes, -No es necesario tanto detalle mañana lo arreglaré con calma, es solo que me puedo resfriar si me duermo así,

-claro princesa, no tardó ni cinco minutos en un secado expreso mientras se regalaban miradas furtivas a través del inmenso espejo, al terminar ella volteó sin prever que él se inclinaría a colocar el secador en su lugar; el choque de sus cuerpos fue inevitable y con el, miles de chispas saltaron, la magnética atmósfera los envolvió, sin hacerse esperar o de rogar William la atrajo hacia él dándole un pequeño mordisco en sus pequeños y jugosos labios, al ser aceptado ella le obsequió el tan anhelado ferviente beso de amor, la elevó al tocador provocando que entrelazara sus piernas en su estrecha cintura permitiéndose acariciar su espalda sin pudor sintiendo su piel cálida y sedosa; ella arqueaba su cuerpo permitiendo el roce de sus partes; se sintió mareada, embriagada, embrujada, lo que comenzó con un coqueteo abierto se encendía como llamarada de capullo; pero él, tan centrado como era sintió de pronto vergüenza, por actuar sin reparo por no poner los frenos cuando era necesario, detuvo los besos poco a poco apaciguando con ello la agitación y el deseo en ambos,

-perdóname Candy, -dijo esto con los ojos cerrados, en su interior se llevaban mil batallas; la deseaba, pero era consciente que cometía un delito al hacerlo,

-Sus frágiles manos enmarcaban su rostro inclinado, era un hombre atractivo, olía divino, sus ojos tan claros y limpios reflejaban su alma, -no te disculpes por nada, no te atrevas…yo te deseaba, deseaba ser besada y me lo has cumplido,

-besada? Sabes lo que esto significa? Eres menor de edad, yo… podría meterme en grandes problemas y arrastrarte conmigo, estamos siendo imprudentes

-no veo pecado en el amor, te amo y si me besas es porque algo he despertado en ti, no tenemos que llegar a aquello, pero si públicamente no podemos demostrarlo, estas paredes pueden convertirse en nuestro fuerte, si tú quieres…si yo quiero... es posible,

\- No tienes idea de lo que has hecho conmigo, has crecido y cada día eres más hermosa que el anterior, no solo físicamente, tu personalidad jovial, sana, pura, no he conocido mujer como tú Candy, termina de crecer y cásate conmigo, quieres?

-si alguien le había dicho antes lo grande que eran sus ojos, en ése instante creyó semejaban la luna, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, acaso estaba delirando? -casarnos? Lo dices en serio? -

-cuando he mentido? Te quiero, pero en serio. No eres una mujer para una calentura y ya, diciendo esto sus manos jugueteaban con sus enmarañados cabellos rubios, la tenía a su merced y claro que si quería la haría suya en ése preciso instante, ella era una especie de adorado tesoro aun por explorar, su valor incalculable, su belleza inigualable, pero muy a su pesar sabía que esa bella flor aun no terminaba de abrir; muchas cosas podrían cambiar, -te propongo que te gradúes y si quieres puedes seguir estudiando, trabajar incluso, pero como mi esposa no te haría falta nada de eso, o por el contrario puedes hacerlo hombro a hombro conmigo.

-y los hijos?

-que tienen? Las mujeres hoy trabajan, son madres, esposas , profesionales. Yo jamás te privaría de ello, aunque… durante la maternidad y los primeros años de vida del bebé si me gustaría estuvieras con ellos,

-ellos?

-sí, por lo menos unos cuatro hijos.

-cuatro? Son demasiados William!

-bueno, tres? Ja,ja,ja, -es broma, serán los que Dios nos mande

-estamos ebrios cierto? -decía ella muy emocionada,

-claro que estamos ebrios, pero de amor… -volvió a besarla, en el rostro, en la oreja, en el cuello, terminando por devorar sus labios otra vez, la tomó de la mano y la condujo a la cama, apagó las luces de la habitación no sin antes poner seguro, quitar las almohadas, abrazarla y atraerla a su pecho regalándole todo su olor y calor. Esa madrugada para Candice White, sería el recuerdo de su vida…

* * *

SÍ, ME DIRÁN QUE ESTÁ MUY JOVEN BLA, BLA, BLA…. Y QUÉ? SE AMAN Y PUNTO EN BOCA! CHORIZO…

PERO COMO DE LO DICHO AL HECHO HAY MUCHO TRECHO… UNA COSA ES SOÑAR Y OTRA MUY DISTINTA ES LA REALIDAD!

SALUDOS A:

GABY ( siento haberme tardado pero el trabajo es absorbente esta semana)

Enamorada ( Susana estuvo al inicio de la historia, sería bueno traerla de regreso… jajajajaj )

Malu ( en realidad es madura? Veremos….)

Kecs ( parece que el bloque "edad" es cosa del pasado )

Adriana García ( me encanta que te encante lo encantadas que estamos con este encantamiento …. Besos )

Moonlove 86 ( felicidades por tu historia y gracias por dedicarme tus preciados minutos… saludos )

Luisa ( claro que la mira diferente, mas ahora que comienza a florecer )

Camile ( la camisa mojada siempre será un tema sexual, luce bien tanto en hombres y mujeres jajajjaja )

Loreley Ardlay ( quería mas? Bueno, disfrute mija! Déjeme su comentario aquí, saludos preciosa )

Pinwy Love ( selfie, ella se la sabes de todas todas… )

Tutypineapple ( el tropezón fue, sin querer queriendo jajajajaja )

Anna ( Terrible tiene la edad de William, veremos que pinta aquí, la noche apenas terminó )

Fanny ( gracias por seguir mis historias, el vestido de Neil no tenia mensaje oculto, solo le parecio atractivo y jovial )

Lovely ( trato de superarme cada dia, gracias por tus comentarios veo que no te gusta nadita terry… )

Sandy Sánchez ( amiga, estas perdida… vuelve)

Marce ( sí, siempre he sido alegre y divertida y lo descrito en la disco me hizo recordar mis años de disco y playa … )

Ene ( Fuera Neal? Jajajajjaa el hombre se ha portado bien hasta ahora no seas mala )

Pivoine ( no hablo francés, pero gracias por seguir la historia )

Keila M ( me gustó que te gustara la fiesta, yo me acordé de mis dulces 15 qué es lo que celebramos en latinoamerica )

Elo Andrew ( claro que deslumbró como solo ella sabe hacerlo, el mismo William quedó mudo )

Gabriela Infante ( Elroy…más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo. La doña se las sabe de todas todas… )

Ster Ster ( la guerra…apenas comienza)

Alebeth ( siempre tan acertiva , saludos )

Kata 78 ( veremos si se suma… )

Mabolla 15 ( Albert aun no se siente amenazado, pero tal vez ocurra )

Elbroche ( las antenitas estuvieron alertas, ahora descansan en buenas manos…)

Ana isela Hdz ( ojala este también te guste , disfruta y gracias por comentar)

Mary Silenciosa ( el caballero al rescate, gracias por comentar )

Silvia ( tenemos en hora buena a Madel para siempre hacernos reflexionar y recoger hilos sueltos … )

Sol ( Eliza ya salio de la ecuación =

Gina Riquelme ( fuera Neil? El hombre se ha portado bien no? a quien traemos? Ajjajjaja, saludos

MadelRos ( como dice Silvia, qué haríamos sin ti. Gracias por tus análisis ( radiografia intensa ) jajajajjaja

Yulenis ( conocerá en serio a otro chico? Tal vez si, tal vez no?

Azukrita ( Prisicila tendrá que agarrar su esquina y aceptar lo inevitable, no hay de otra )

Stormaw ( estas ocupada amiga, sabes que te sigo con mis favoritas…. Gracias por comentar, )

EverBlue1 ( el redimido Albert, me gusto ) jajajaja

JUJO ( aló ¿ no te escucho bien? … ) jajajajja saludos

Nina ( Elroy cumplió, ya la hizo dama… )

Fandcya ,Chidamani , Mary silenciosa, Aly, Lupiblue, Gladys, Susu, Cordovezza… ( gracias por comentar la historia en sus inicios, saludos cordiales )

TODAS LAS GUEST , SALUDOS.

SON OPINIONES TAN DIVERSAS QUE APRECIO A TODAS. SALUDOS SINCEROS.

Si se quedó alguien por fuera, háganme saber. En serio!


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Enajenada y algo mojada; Candice White sostenía en sus delicadas manos un gran ramo de rosas rojas, rojas por el profundo amor que sintió por ésa persona; esa tarde parecía que el cielo se hubiese abierto dejando caer la lluvia profusamente. Poco o nada podía ella escuchar de aquél sermón; hablaba de su don de gente, su calidez humana y su gran sensibilidad hacia las personas. No distinguía bien quienes estaban a su lado; pero a él sí, parado frente a ella lo podía reconocer a kilómetros. Su rostro un enigma… la miraba fijamente, luciendo igual o más apagado que ella. Sabía lo importante que había sido para él, tal vez mucho más que su madre habiendo influenciado en su crianza y educación; había hecho de él un hombre con criterio y un gran profesional. Sus consejos no solo se limitaron al plano sentimental, en ocasiones una vez fallecido su padre , ésa persona fungía como su asesora, sagaz como ninguna otra mujer que hubiera conocido.

Ante el momento Priscila lucía impávida, le miraba a los ojos con algo de desprecio o al menos eso creyó percibir, pero eso ya no importaba, ella estaba presente dándole su último adiós a la persona que transformó su vida para siempre. En ésa sombría tarde decía adiós a un gran amor porque Elroy Ardlay había partido.

La noticia había impactado a toda la familia; ella cerraba con fuerza sus ojos, escuchando una voz predicar al cielo por el alma que despedían; pero su mente no estaba en ése lugar, hacia un repaso mental de las grandes cosas que ésa mujer había hecho por ella, recuerdos de su infancia cuando le conoció, los atroces modales corregidos, y lo más importante, el apoyo incondicional a su estricta y confinada relación amorosa que mantuvo por dos años con su gran amor y aunque nunca entendiera lo sucedido, sabía en lo más profundo de su ser que ella jamás dejaría de amar a su sobrino, - _Un amor como el de ustedes dos, no pudo acabarse de la noche a la mañana, me duele que no tengas la confianza de decírmelo Candy; pero cuando dos almas están predestinadas, volverán a corresponderse nuevamente así no me alcance el tiempo para verlos juntos otra vez… -_ Su mente la transportaba a meses atrás, cuando la vida finalmente le sonreía dándole la oportunidad de ser feliz, de amar con restricciones pero inmensamente feliz, sus momentos a solas eran únicos, de ellos dos, exclusivos e inolvidables…

 **—28 meses atrás —-**

Candy se estiraba a sus anchas después de abrir sus hermosos ojitos. Miraba el techo del cuarto que ocupaba, no había reconocido el lugar hasta que giró su cabeza notando los colores, sintiendo su olor e inconfundible fragancia; había pasado algunas horas ahí junto a él, pero dónde estaba? Entre susto y vergüenza, fue al baño mirándose al tocador una y otra vez notando con sorpresa sus labios engrosados de tanto besar, sus mejillas ahora se encendían al recordar; suspiró y mientras decidía darse una rápida ducha, pudo palpar la humedad en su intimidad. Sabía que no habían hecho aquello; pero sí se habían demostrado todo el amor y atracción que uno por el otro sentían.

Recordó cómo él secó su cabello con tanta paciencia y delicadeza, cómo se devoraron a besos en ese mismo escenario; la cama… los abrazos… cuantos te amo se juraron. Una promesa de amor le había hecho, una promesa que la hizo sonreír como la más grande de las tontas, estaba enamorada y ahora se preguntaba que dirían al verla en ése cuarto?

Tomó su baño, encontró ropa limpia y calzados, salió de la habitación decidida a enfrentarse al mundo entero si era necesario, para su sorpresa, la gran casa parecía más desolada que nunca. Entro en su cuarto notando todo perfectamente arreglado, la cama hecha y ni rastro de las intrusas que horas antes ahí dormían. Miro su reloj de pared, eran las 3:30 de la tarde; no podía creer haber domirdo tanto desde la madrugada. Se sentía liviana y con un hambre atroz, mejoró su aspecto y decidió bajar por algo de comida.

La mansión había sido limpiada después de tan gran evento, ni rastro de las mesas, sillas, adornos, flores, todo había desaparecido por arte de magia; la calma y normalidad habían vuelto a la casa Ardlay. Entró al comedor solicitando ser servida y de paso preguntaba primeramente por Elroy, luego por William.

-Señorita Candy, la señora Ardlay está en su recámara y el señor William está en su oficina. El señor dijo que le avisaran en cuanto usted despertara, cosa que ya hice –decía Pamela sonriéndole con sencillez, una de las más jóvenes mucamas

-Santos Cielos Pamela que eficiente eres tendré que llevarte conmigo luego, cuando me case –dijo esto con un tono de picardía y complicidad con la chica, entre ambas había mucha confianza y podía decirse que Pam se había convertido en su cómplice. -Será un honor para mí señorita. –Respondió la chica mientras la comida servía retirándose y dejándola sola,

–Candy esbozó una enorme sonrisa, se veía ya casada a sus 16 años ? Una propuesta había recibido y sabía que si se imponía podría obtener un permiso para hacerlo; pero ella cumpliría primero con la promesa a Elroy y luego, se preocuparía por lo otro-

Terminó su frugal tardío almuerzo y prácticamente voló a la oficina de William; sin moros en la costa entró como huracán sin llamar a la puerta, -buenas tardes, amor…

Ahí tras su escritorio leyendo algo que parecía importante estaba el dueño de su corazón; al verla sonrío de oreja a oreja levantándose para recibirla y soltando al instante cualquiera que fuese el documento que tuviese a mano, aquello debía de esperar pues la ahora reconocida dueña de su alma, cuerpo, mente y corazón hacía su presencia llenando el lugar con su presencia e iluminando cada rincón con su hermosa sonrisa. Se fundieron en un abrazo, como si no se hubiesen visto en mucho mucho tiempo, cuando tan solo unas horas atrás él había abandonado la cama dejándola dormir y descansar no sin antes deleitarse en apreciar el divino ángel que tenía allí dormida; pero los minutos sin verla se transformaron en horas y para ser sincero consigo mismo estaba de lo más impaciente esperando por ella, tanto que hasta instrucciones había indicado solo una hora antes,

La abrazó con amor, nuevamente besó sus labios, lucía relajada y verdaderamente feliz. Él por su parte, se censuraba así mismo por reaccionar como un adolescente pues ya no lo era; pero ella le hacía actuar de esa forma tan similar a la suya, siempre tan natural, espontánea y eso lo hacía sentirse vivo e inmensamente feliz.

-te extrañé Candy,

-yo más William, -me abandonaste!

-necesitabas dormir. Así que te deje algo de ropa e instrucciones que me avisaran cuando despertaras

-todos saben que dormí en tu cuarto?

-todos no; solo Pamela y … mi madre.

-qué? Priscila sabe? Qué dijo?

-se molestó por supuesto, pero… le probé que no había espacio en tu cuarto, coloqué una sábana en mi sillón y creo que creyó mi historia de haber dormido allí mientras tu descansabas en mi cama. –Ven amor, hablemos. La tomó de la mano y la condujo al enorme y cómodo sofá de su oficina. No tardaron en amoldarse uno al lado del otro como queriendo reducir cualquier posible espacio entre ellos dos. Era el momento de hablar y ponerse serios, si querían que la relación funcionara tendrían que poner todo su empeño y ella tendría que comprender lo delicado del asunto,

-Candy, anoche sucedieron muchas cosas entre nosotros, cosas que en definitiva hoy confirmo que no fueron un simple sueño. Desde ayer he experimentado vivencias que antes me había negado a aceptar; pero poco a poco las pude ir reconociendo y validando hasta esta madrugada… -dijo esto haciendo que ella se removiera en su lugar, estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa,

-Anoche te dije que te amaba, y no te mentí realmente te amo. No me preguntes cuando, ni dónde ni cómo, no sabría explicarlo con exactitud, pero cuando me dijeron que sería Neil tu pareja de baile sentí mucha rabia, estaba a miles de kilómetros de aquí y el diamante fue solo una excusa, yo quería realmente estar aquí. Luego, cuando su madre me avisó que estaba tomado, actué rápido sacándolo del escenario antes que te hiciera quedar en ridículo. En realidad Candy, estaba celoso!

-Ella quien estaba atenta a sus palabras, con sus manos entrelazadas le apretó con delicadeza regalándole una gran sonrisa. No estaba equivocada, William sentía lo mismo que ella, pero quería saber más, así que decidió dejarlo terminar mientras lo miraba embobada,

-No podía aceptar que tuvieras tu baile con ningún otro hombre, de hecho aunque no hubiera estado ebrio lo habría apartado. Luego, al mencionar lo de la disco me auto invité. Me divertí mucho no lo voy a negar; pero siento que ya no estoy para esos arranques y tengo miedo que tú, no lo comprendas. –Ella intentó decir algo, pero él colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios, tenía que lograr que ella entendiera la magnitud de lo que estaban por sellar , de modo que siguió con su monólogo, luego la escucharía -

\- Eres muy joven, no sé si lo que sientes por mí es algo pasajero, inmaduro e inestable, no lo sabrás ahora ni yo tampoco, solo el tiempo nos dirá la respuesta.

-No es pasajero William. –Candy tomó la palabra, él también tendría que escucharla, -Yo realmente te amo, no me interesan las discotecas ni los bares; pero si los cafés nocturnos, caminar contigo tomados de la mano, refugiarme del frio en tu cuerpo, un momento de romance como lo vivimos anoche, -acotaba ella

-cómo sabes que es amor? Nunca has amado Candy,

-acaso tú sí? -Ahí estaba otra vez, ella haciéndole reflexiones tan propiamente adultas cosa que a él le fascinaba, porque a pesar de ser tan joven y bella persona, era madura y segura de sí misma. -

-No. yo tampoco he tenido la fortuna de haber amado a nadie es verdad, no voy a negar mis relaciones pasadas que tal vez con algo de mí se hayan quedado, tendrás que lidiar con eso aunque jamás permitiré que te hagan daño alguno ni a ti ni a nosotros como pareja, es un pasado que aunque quisiera borrar es sencillamente imposible, lo hecho, hecho está! Pero de lo que sí doy fe, es que esto que siento ahora por ti no lo había sentido jamás, con nadie. Te he propuesto ser mi esposa, pero para eso tienes que crecer un poco más pues solo tienes 16 y moralmente, yo estoy en desventaja en esta relación, sí me entiendes princesa?

-hablas por la legalidad? Estas en problemas?

-Tú no, eso jamás; pero esto que sentimos sí. Cuando te gradúes podríamos casarnos, tú decides. Amor, Elroy quiere que continúes tus estudios universitarios. Es lo justo para ti, para eso te sacó de ése lugar para darte una buena preparación y puedas ser totalmente independiente. Nos quiere como pareja, me lo ha dicho ella misma y lo manifestó anoche en todas sus acciones

-por eso tu madre está molesta conmigo? No me acepta cierto? -decía ella muy preocupada comenzando a desesperarse,

-Mamá tiene miedo, sabe las mujeres que pasaron por mi vida. No supera lo de Eliza, siente que todas son iguales a ella y buscan la destrucción de su familia. Por eso discutimos anoche cuando sin querer tropecé contigo, no esperaba que estuvieras ahí lo siento de verdad. Mamá le reclamaba a Elroy por haber jugado sola la partida, pero mi tía se sentía satisfecha con su trabajo, te condujo hacia mí y te está preparando para que asumas un importante rol algún día que ya a mí, no me parece tan lejano. –Al escuchar aquello, a Candy se le estrujó el corazón. Si antes la quería ahora la amaba con todo su ser, nunca le alcanzaría la vida para pagarle todo lo que por ella hacía.

-Te ha dado una importante dote para que nadie te cuestione por dinero, el linaje hoy día no me importa Candy,

-sentenciaba William,

-Pero a Priscila sí, según veo

-Olvídate de Priscila, ahora somos tú y yo luchando por nuestro amor, tenemos que ser cautelosos si queremos que esto funcione,

-yo tengo que volver al colegio, y… la universidad, no lo sé. Yo te amo Albert,

-lo harás Candy, jamás seré quien frene tus estudios. Te propongo venir más seguido a casa, compartiremos momentos como el de anoche cuando todos se hayan retirado, no cruzaremos la línea y debes prometerme ayudarme en esto Candy, es muy difícil lo sé; pero si queremos que funcione debemos cuidarnos mucho,

-quieres decir que públicamente no podemos… Albert, puedo meterte en problemas legales? Dímelo, necesito saberlo,

-Albert se levantó y tomó de su escritorio el documento que leía justo cuando ella llegara -Ven, es importante que leamos esto que me envío un juez de confianza que conozco muy bien,

-Ella rodeo el escritorio y sin pedir siquiera permiso se sentó en sus piernas con toda la confianza del mundo. Sin duda ella no entendía nada, el pobre tragó seco al sentirla tan cerca, no le quedó de otra que respirar profundo, le sonrío con cariño tratando de no evocar los chispeantes momentos de la madrugada mientras comenzaba a leerle lo que por correo le habían enviado.

–Según el Estado de Illinois, se puede solicitar una licencia para contraer nupcias con tener 18 años; -Ella enseguida tensó su rostro sabiendo que lejos estaba de cumplirlos, -Él la observaba atento, tomó su mano y la besó. No le diría que las leyes del Estado establecían sobre la legalidad para los solicitantes que tan solo tuvieran 16 o 17 años de edad quienes podían casarse en este Estado solamente cuando ambos padres o tutor legal completarán un formulario de consentimiento al momento de solicitar la licencia. Se requería identificación válida y el acta original de nacimiento para los menos de 18 años; pero él deseaba que ella terminara sus estudios y de paso le daba tiempo para organizarse mejor en su trabajo. Necesitaba en otras palabras establecer un puerto seguro para ambos, pensó incluso en sorprenderla con los planos para su futura casa, le ilusionó la idea de tener sus propios hijos algún día, ése hogar lo imaginó lleno de ella, un espacio con mucha luz en las habitaciones, con hermosos jardines donde pudieran jugar con sus hijos y algunas veces perderse con ella sin restricciones. William estaba en un completo estado de ensoñación, la miraba idiotizado, no le daba pena admitir que estaba enamorado, perdidamente enamorado de ésa hermosa chiquilla,

-Tú, estás dispuesto a esperarme? Lo harías por mí? –preguntaba ella,

-Te esperaría mil años bonita. Solo seamos cautelosos y disfrutemos de un noviazgo sincero, no podemos demostrarnos afecto en público, ni delante de nadie, me duele mucho pero es así. No quiero comprometerte, tu honra es lo primero para mí.

–Lejos estaba ella de imaginar el sacrificio enorme que tuvo que hacer al dormir con ella, le dolía la cabeza y la entrepierna de solo imaginarla nuevamente entre sus sábanas, pero era un dolor agradable, una sensación de ansiedad por querer más, por disfrutarla. Le gustaba la idea de lo prohibido y lo mágico en que se había convertido de la noche a la mañana todo. Tenían un hada madrina y la usarían a su favor, -Candy, si públicamente no puedo demostrarte mi afecto, al menos puedo besarte algunas veces, los mensajes que te envíe a tu móvil solo dirán _París,_ con esto vendrás a mi habitación… comprendes?

-Candy le sonrió y le estampó un sonoro beso de amor. Se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana, no había comprendido la magnitud de sus acciones, debía instruirse al respecto. Estaba ahora preocupada por William, nunca tuvo intención de hacerle daño, -solo nos veremos cuando esté aquí de visita? Eso se limita a unas tres veces al año William,

-Así parece. Yo de igual forma, estaré viajando. Hay cosas que atender pero procuraré mantener una comunicación permanente contigo. -Caminó hacia ella abrazándola por detrás de manera protectora y amorosa. Besó su recién lavado y arreglado cabello perdiéndose en su fresca y embriagante fragancia. –Ya abriste tus regalos? –le escuchó decir,

-No, en qué tiempo?

-quieres que te ayude? Enviaré por ellos, podemos hacerlo aquí e invitar a mi tía y Rosemary. Les fascinará juzgar a cada persona por el obsequio que decidieron darle a la protegida de Elroy Ardlay, -Dijo esto riendo tratando que ella no desistiera de su romance furtivo y aceptara lo que para él hasta el momento era la única salida a la relación, sin saber que así como entró de contrabando en su vida, así mismo saldría de ella -

 **-Tiempo actual -**

El féretro era cubierto lentamente, la lluvia cesaba poco a poco su inclemente caída. William terminaba su alocución en nombre de su familia, acto seguido colocaba un enorme arreglo de flores blancas sobre tu tumba. Eran rosas blancas y gardenias, sus favoritas por su olor tan refinado e inconfundible.

Las personas poco a poco comenzaron a retirarse; pero ella permanecía de pie permitiéndose derramar lágrima tras lágrima. Un profundo vacío inundó su alma, una de las pocas personas a quién más había amado en el mundo no la volvería a ver jamás y le pesaba como un ancla nunca haberle cumplido la promesa de ser feliz, la recordó en los últimos tres meses, postrada en una cama tras un terrible derrame cerebral que imposibilitó sus movimientos, el habla pero no sus emociones. Lloraba al verla, intentando mover sus manos cada vez que la joven dama tomaba las suyas, se hizo cargo de sus necesidades aunque hacía ya casi cuatro meses que no viviese en la casa Ardlay, iba todos los días y en ocasiones también dormía.

-En esos últimos meses William trataba de evitarla; pero cada vez que surgía una crisis era él quien se ocupaba de ella lo que le hacía inevitable ver a la mujer que le había robado el corazón y tan solo unos meses atrás decidía ponerle fin a la relación.

Ahora le veía de frente totalmente quebrada, era cuestión de caminar tan solo unos pasos y abrazarla; sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero también entendía que si algo había aún en mutuo entre ellos dos, era el profundo sentimiento que ambos compartían por la misma mujer. Observó como ella colocó las rosas rojas sobre la tumba, dobló sus piernas sin importar enlodar su vestido y manos, no podía soportarlo más, su llanto desgarrador y audible para él provocó que doblegara su orgullo y la levantará del lodo. La abrazó como hacía meses no se permitía hacerlo, no le importó que manchara su camisa con su delicado labial rosa, su oculto cuerpo temblaba como hoja entre sus brazos; no pudiendo contenerse más mientras la abrazaba, impactado él también se permitió llorar. El tenerla así, revivió en su mente hermosos e intensos momentos,

 **-4 meses antes-**

-Candy se había graduado con honores en su colegio; aún para entonces, seguía manteniendo su secreta relación con el código _París._ Pensó que la recibirían en casa con alguna excéntrica cena como Elroy Ardlay acostumbraba hacerlo, muy grata fue su sorpresa cuando después de la ceremonia, la anciana mujer se despidió de ambos deseándole una excelente tarde. Se excusó por Rose y Priscila quienes habían viajado a Madrid. Candy aún sorprendida, abrazó a su tutora y besó su frente. Tomó de la mano a William quien la guio hasta su automóvil. Condujo más de dos horas hasta aparcar en una exclusiva zona, habían algunas mansiones en un bajo, otras dos en la ladera de la preciosa montaña. –Cuál te gusta? , le escuchó preguntar

-A mí? Todas! William qué es este lugar?

-William se acercó a ella, la atrajo a su cuerpo besándola escandalosamente. Tenía cuatro meses sin verla y realmente después de dormir algunas madrugadas a su lado como habían acordado, frenar el deseo por poseerla se había convertido en una penitencia. –No puedo más amor, casémonos hoy, mañana no lo sé pero quiero que estemos juntos,

-Estas, estás seguro?

-Muy seguro, tú no quieres?

-claro que sí. -Se volvieron a fundir en otro ardiente beso. Al pasar la euforia, ella señaló una de las mansiones en la ladera. William soltó una carcajada, de todas las opciones aquella también le había gustado mucho. Condujo hasta la que soñó sería su nuevo hogar, de estilo moderno y amplios cristales que regalaban una hermosa vista al lago. Seis habitaciones, moderna cocina y una enorme y espectacular sala con acceso directo a la alberca y terraza. Ella estaba fascinada, subía y bajaba las escaleras como niña chiquita. Tal como William imaginó, su deslumbrante sonrisa llenaba cada rincón de la elegante y moderna casa. De toques rústicos en los exteriores y por dentro un castillo digno de una princesa encantada. Cansada de subir y bajar, él la atrajo a sus labios no sin antes decirle que aún faltaba algo más. En una adyacente escalera interna, descendieron hasta llegar al garaje. Ahí estaba su regalo de graduación, un hermoso BMW i8 Coupé, ella lo había visto varias veces en la avenida y le había gustado de sobremanera. El color era un rojo intenso, ya la imaginaba conducir su moderno auto contrastando con su rubia cabellera. Candy se quedó sin aliento, se lanzó a sus brazos derramando algunas lágrimas aun sin poder hablar.

–No… no me lo merezco,

-Te mereces esto y más…

-La casa William, es… ? cómo la imaginamos? Es tú casa?

-No, -ella se puso seria. No esperaba esa respuesta, él al notarlo la condujo a la planta alta sin soltarla, aún faltaban alguno detalles de iluminación y acabados pero estaba quedando perfecta. Caminaron por un largo pasillo hacia unos vitrales de llamativos colores, giraron a la derecha ante una puerta doble, giró el pomo y al abrirla Candy contuvo la respiración. Era la única habitación de la casa terminada, decorada y amoblada. Sus paredes de blanco con molduras en color oro. La inmensa cama frente a un enorme ventanal desde donde se apreciaba el atardecer en todo su esplendor filtrando los rojizos rayos solares al interior. La vista era magestuosa, naturaleza en todo su esplendor, enormes pinos impregnaban el ambiente de tan agradable fragancia. Había que trabajar el jardín, desde arriba se apreciaba la enorme alberca recubierta con piedras naturales y la terraza de adoquines. Era hermoso, William había pensado en cada detalle, se sentía desde ya un ambiente personal y muy romántico. Se unió a ella con dos copas en la mano, -creo que ahora puedes tomar un poco de vino, es suave y dulce, te gustará porque debemos brindar. Puedes cambiar lo que quieras amor, la verdad pensaba mostrártela más adelante, cuando terminaran todo; pero ya vez no me aguanté. Estoy muy emocionado y ayer que me llamó la arquitecta, quise compartir este descubrimiento contigo, metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón sacando algo de metal que en automático lo colocó en su mano, la casa es tuya Candice White la he puesto a tu nombre amor.

–Ella sorprendida y asustada a la vez corrió a sus brazos ya extendidos anticipando que ella correría hacía él tal cual lo hizo, ahí de pie en la que ahora sería su recámara besó sus labios diciéndole, - Te amo princesa y este lugar es tu regalo de bodas anticipado.

-William casémonos, hoy mañana no lo sé pero casémonos, ya no quiero esperar por más…

-y la universidad?

-la seguiré, es una promesa no?

-siendo así, no se diga más princesa. - La apretó contra su pecho, devorando ávidamente sus labios, descendiendo por su cuello. No solo era felicidad contenida sino también un mutuo deseo reprimido. Dos años habían esperado tras encuentros furtivos amparados por la complicidad de su tía y una criada de confianza. Nunca habían cruzado la línea aunque hubo momentos de intensa pasión contenida. Candy había aprendido a explorar su cuerpo igual que él lo hacía besando ahora tan recónditos lugares que jamás ella imaginaría sería permitido con su boca llegar. La cargó hasta la cama depositándola con suavidad, William la miraba atento tal vez esperando alguna señal,

-quiero que sea hoy! -la escuchó pronunciar,

Ahora la tenía tan dispuesta y no había nada aparte de ella que lo hiciera frenar. La sentía tan suya, que solo faltaba su mutua entrega para sellar con ello un amor pactado desde hacía dos años. Deslizando su vestido y apreciando el voluptuoso y definido cuerpo de tan bella dama, se sentía como el rey de la selva, ella era hermosa en todo su esplendor, su piel tan fresca y cremosa, su olor su sabor, Dios como la deseaba. Ella apresuradamente desabotonó su camisa permitiéndose apreciar su cuerpo, besando con delicadeza sus hombros y su amplio pecho. Entre contacto le hacia notar su creciente erección, no existía nadie que detuviera ése anhelado momento, se levantó de golpe terminando de deshacerse de su pantalón y medias quedando solamente en interior mientras apreciaba el fino conjunto de encaje blanco que ella lucía que de recato no tenía nada; se le encimó abrazándola y besándola dando vueltas abrazado a ella terminando al centro de la enorme cama, los besos se hicieron demandantes por ambas partes, sus manos cobraron vida propia recorriendo senderos jamás transitados, se deslizaba con maestría sin dejar de seducirla, saborearla, escuchando sus gemidos reprimidos; sus mejillas ahora de rojo escarlata, su respiración entrecortada lo excitaba aún más; con sus largos dedos moviéndose y pulsando en su zona baja lograba palpar su intimidad, con sus ojos ahora cerrados, ella jadeaba enardecida, abriendo sus piernas facilitando el contacto, él se deshizo de sus prendas terminando de liberar sus senos y en él su masculinidad. Se posicionó sobre ella tratando de no lastimarla, estaba realmente humedecida, sin ánimos de agonizar por más el momento, se adentró en ella masajeando sus senos y besando sus rostro absorbiendo las traicioneras lágrimas que delataban su virginidad -Te amo princesa… y así como vaivén de las olas del mar, dos cuerpos se fundían en la entrega final…

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO MEGA LARGO, MEJOR LO DEJAMOS AQUÍ.**

 **NINGUNO DE LOS DOS, PUDO ESPERAR.**

 **QUÉ SUCEDIÓ PARA TERMINAR EN EL PRESENTE? BUENO, NOS ACERCAMOS AL FINAL.**

 **SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR CONTINUAR EN LA HISTORIA.**

 ** _Adoradandrew_**


	12. Chapter 12

12.

-Todavía temblaba de frío, impotencia y dolor entre sus brazos. El tiempo para sanar las heridas en ambos había sido prácticamente nulo; ella al verle tan afligido fiel reflejo de su sentir, guardó silencio y disfrutó como hacia un tiempo de su confortante y necesario abrazo apretándose contra su pecho, escuchando el fuerte latir que calmaba su débil corazón. Sabía además, que esos fuertes y protectores brazos, fueron su fortaleza siempre que necesito de ellos; pero ahora, la situación y el escenario era otro.

Él estaba solo, pero ella no debía de estar lejos, temerosa ante cualquier adversa reacción intentó zafarse de ése imponente hombre y enfilar sus pasos hacia el auto que por ella aguardaba. William por su parte se negó por un momento a soltarla, sabía que no debía humillarse más; pero sentirla tan delgada y frágil, le sorprendió. Así que haciendo acopio de una fuerza inexistente, la liberó de su agarre.

-estás mejor? -Preguntaba él con clara preocupación notándola hipar mientras sufría su evasiva mirada y notaba su respingada nariz enrojecida.

-sí, gracias. –respondió ella cubriendo su sucio vestido con su abrigo. La tarde era fría, húmeda y totalmente funesta.

-te llevo. No puedo dejarte aquí en este estado.

-no es necesario William, he …he venido acompañada

-de quién? del aire?

-él, está en el auto. Se lo he pedido

-entiendo. Qué estés bien entonces; -William levantó sus manos tratando de no volver a tocarla, giró sobre sus talones intentando alejarse lo más pronto de ella, al avanzar unos pasos sin voltear a mirarle le dijo,

-la lectura de su testamento será el viernes. No debes faltar,

-no quiero nada. Ya le había dicho.

-pues entonces, ve pensando a quién heredaras sus bienes. En caso que sea así, claro está.

Dicho esto siguió caminando con pasos cortos cubriendo sus manos con su abrigo. En lo más profundo de su corazón deseaba que ella corriera hacia él y lo abrazara diciéndole la verdad de lo antes sucedido; pero eso no sucedió. Pudo vislumbrar su auto, el flamante BMW color rojo que él mismo le regalara. Ahí estaba ése hombre, el hombre que le había robado su sueño con ésa ingrata mujer. La vio dirigirse al auto mientras el hombre bajaba y le ayudaba abordarlo besando su frente como tantas veces él también lo había hecho. Sintió morir en ese momento tan íntimo; ella se regalaba a otro hombre, mucho más joven que él, los celos y el despecho le carcomían el alma misma. Quiso avanzar hacia ellos y propinarle la puñera de su vida a ese estúpido, pero de qué serviría? Ella tomó su decisión,

-William cariño nos vamos? -preguntaba su madre quién esperaba por él mientras lo veía deshacerse en frustración por aquella ingrata,

-claro mamá, hay personas que atender. –William subió a su auto exhalando todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones, se sentía desecho, vacío. Dos importantes mujeres habían partido de su lado; a una la había perdido hacía casi 4 meses atrás y la otra tan solo unos días antes. Posó sus manos en el timón del vehículo con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Sentía odio, decepción, rencor, dolor todo lo malo se acumuló en su corazón. La había abrazado, por última vez la había abrazado, ella estaba bastante delgada, demacrada, ni siquiera el maquillaje podría ocultar su dolor; pero por qué? No dejaba de preguntarse cómo pasó de la noche a la mañana a los brazos de otro hombre,

Condujo con calma hasta la casa Ardlay donde familiares y parientes esperaban a compartir algunos momentos; pero él no estaba para ellos, así como llegó subió a cambiarse e intentar desaparecer. Quería y necesitaba estar solo. Un toque a la puerta lo molestó, hasta que una conocida voz le saludó,

\- William finalmente te veo, puedo hablarte?

-George ahora mismo no. Estoy por salir y por favor si mi madre te pregunta dile que no me has visto,

-En realidad William, sería tan solo unos minutos. Por favor acompáñalo, dijo Rose quién aparecía a espaldas de su marido tratando de robar un poco su atención, -les traje una botella, por si se hace necesario,

-William le miraba detenidamente, su cuñado rara vez estaba en Chicago; sus negocios lo mantenían casi de manera permanente en Europa. Intuyó que podía tratarse de su hermana quien estaba igual de devastada que él, lo siguió hasta el interior de la habitación, al entrar escuchó cómo este puso el cerrojo, algo grave debió ocurrir para requerir tal privacidad.

-qué ocurre? es Rose?

-No, por supuesto que no.

-Antoine? No lo trajeron, imagino que fue lo mejor pero… en qué puedo ayudarte George? Por favor se breve, quiero irme de viaje hoy mismo

-Rose y yo hemos hablado sobre tu situación William,

-mi situación. De qué hablas?

-vamos, deja el hermetismo. Para nosotros nunca fue un secreto la relación que con esa niña mantuviste. En ésta casa casi todos lo sabíamos y eso incluye la servidumbre pero; como ella y tú eran tan carismáticos, cualquier incidente pasaba verdaderamente desapercibido, hasta que…

-George, de verdad no tengo tiempo ni paciencia para desgastarme más en esto. Quieres saber qué ocurrió? Pues esto fue lo que ocurrió; Ella me dejó, se enamoró de su compañero de universidad, en un soplo abrió y cerró los ojos a nuestra relación. Yo siempre, escúchame siempre estuve expectante de ésa posibilidad, ella era muy joven y yo… solo me ilusioné, es todo.

-William, sí la viste hoy verdad?

-creo que todos, qué con eso?

-no te das cuenta muchacho? Algo no anda bien aquí. La señorita lucía nerviosa, ausente, su aspecto es verdaderamente deprimente, no te preocupa que esté enferma o deprimida? -William hacía memoria, había notado todo eso y con ello qué?

-lo noté, claro. Desde que cuidaba a mi tía casi no probaba bocado; dormía poco pero era la única con la capacidad de hacer que mi tía Elroy durmiera al menos algunas horas con ella cerca. No veo nada extraordinario, la amaba eso no lo puedo negar.

-bien William, quisiera tratar de entender por qué la dejaste simplemente ir, por qué no luchaste? Qué acaso ése hombre es mejor hombre que tú?

-para qué hablar de esto? No hay caso, la decisión fue suya y yo jamás la forzaría a permanecer conmigo,

-estas seguro? -George se acercó a su cuñado brindándole un vaso de buen whisky escocés, esa tarde quería escucharlo hablar cosas que no había hecho con nadie desde aquella ruptura pues al no ser una relación pública, todo como había comenzado había terminado, en el anonimato; escucharía argumentos y luego, tomaría acciones.

-a qué viene esto George, están preocupados por esa niña inmadura cuando hay muchas cosas aquí que resolver aún. Mi tía seguro ha dejado un fideicomiso para ella, no tuvo hijos y es mi deseo que su voluntad se cumpla al pie de la letra aunque esa testaruda no quiera.

-escúchate! Niña inmadura?

Así llamas a la mujer a quién le construiste una mansión de dos millones de dólares?

A quién le obsequiaste un lujoso auto de más de 160 mil dólares?

A quién le transferiste a su cuenta bancaria cinco millones como obsequio o lo que haya sido en calidad de aceptarte o no lo sé aún…

-tú como sabes todo eso? En todo caso, si lo hice qué más da? En la vida se gana, se pierde, ella decidió marcharse de mi lado,

-William quién quemaba su garganta de golpe vaciando el fino licor en ella, aventó el vaso estrellándolo contra la pared; me dejó George, me dejó maldita sea! Eso querías saber? Me voy, no estoy para esto

–caminó hasta la puerta pero antes de abrirla,

-William espera! Hemos descubierto una situación inusual, por eso quería verte. Lo de ustedes, claro que nos importa igual pero a fin de cuentas es tu vida. Tan solo te dijo que se iba con otro y tú lo creíste sin exigir siquiera explicaciones después de hacerla tu mujer.

-eso también lo sabe toda la mansión? Vaya! Qué es lo que no saben?

-lo que no sabemos, es a quién le entregó un millón de dólares. Lo de su intimidad…

-olvida mi intimidad quieres; dijiste que entregó un millón de dólares?

-así es, sin rastro de transacción alguna, Archibald lo confirmó. Solo lo sacó de su cuenta, y desapareció. Cómo era una fuerte suma, el banco llamó a tus teléfonos y tú solo dijiste " que haga lo que quiera…"

-eso es cierto. Si le di el dinero, es libre de hacer con él lo que guste. Tal vez compró un lugar donde vivir,

-de un millón? Pareces que no la conociste lo suficiente. Ella no haría algo así.

-a dónde quieres llegar George? qué más sabes?

-bueno, tú hermana y yo hemos tenido que escuchar a tu madre noche tras noche, día tras día desde que llegamos. Ella sospecha que entre ustedes sí ocurrieron más que simples besos y abrazos, no está segura si Candy lo hizo para asegurarse un futuro promisorio contigo, o porque tenía un cómplice.

-qué? No, ella no llegaría a extorsionarme de ésa forma, ja,ja,ja tal vez Eliza u otra mala mujer de mis pesadillas pero no ella.

-cómo lo sabes? –preguntaba George,

-solo lo sé. No pudo ser mentira todo lo vivido, lo que sentimos. Algo de bueno debió haber…

-volvemos atrás entonces. Te dejó, sí y la pregunta que me hago es por qué? Tú sabes dónde vive ahora? Sabes quién es ése hombre que alucinas? Sabes si está enferma o por qué está tan desmejorada?

-me apartó de su lado cómo quieres que lo sepa. Lo único que hice, fue rastrear sus llamadas.

-y qué encontraste?

-solo llamadas a la mansión y un número que corresponde a una criada.

-qué criada?

-Pamela, ella…ella sabía de nuestros encuentros. Siempre le tuvimos confianza,

-dónde está esa criada ahora? Sigue aquí en la mansión?

-no lo sé. Que estas sugiriendo George? –preguntaba William

-a mí lo que me parece, es que Candy pudo haber sido extorsionada y no te diste cuenta. Quizás yo esté delirando, es verdad, pero me parece extraño todo, de principio a fin. Ella te ama William, algo debe tenerla presionada

-claro, presionada por su nuevo novio que parece tener su misma edad. –afirmaba William,

-qué novio? La cosita afeminada que conduce su auto?

-cómo que afeminada?

-lo vimos al salir del camposanto. Rose se detuvo a platicarle, estaba recostado en el auto. Parecía mantener una conversación cortante con ella hasta que yo llegué. Se puso nervioso, se presentó conmigo y cuando me despedí, me dijo "guapo", -no sabes la aberración que sentí, sin duda es un chico extraño!

-William casi estalla en carcajada, por momentos sus ojitos se iluminaron de esperanza, acaso sus celos estúpidos no le habían dejado ver con claridad las cosas? Recordó como después de tres largos días donde prácticamente tuvo secuestrada a su futura esposa en aquél idílico nuevo hogar, llegaron a la mansión Ardlay y quedaron en cenar por la tarde en el café donde alguna vez, tomaran una memorable foto. Se levantó con cautela caminando hacia un cajón de su pieza abriéndolo y sacándola. Cómo ráfaga, los recuerdos más hermosos entre ellos antes de aquella horrible tarde regresaron dándole impulsos a su agonizante corazón,

 **-4 meses atrás-**

 **-** Amor, que dijo Elroy?

-dijo que si queríamos tomar un vuelo a París, lo hiciéramos ahora mismo!

-mentiroso, ella quiere que volvamos?

-tenemos, mi madre llega mañana. No le daré motivos para anular nuestro compromiso. Usted, señorita se casa conmigo porque se casa, te amo… enana!

-enana? Ja, tú que eres? Un pie grande,

-te gusta mi pie grande, no lo niegues…

-las mejores cosas… vienen en envases pequeños, eso no lo olvides tú; y sobre tu pie grande, debe ser así no? pues eres grande!

-Candy, yo me refería a… olvídalo amor, solo bromeaba un poco. -Ella lo fue empujando hacia la alberca, ellos mismos se habían encargado de llenarla aunque le faltaran algunos detalles. Los días de sol y luna a lo _Adán y Eva_ apenas iniciaban para estos dos; era arriesgado, William lo sabía. La casa necesitaba seguridad y con su princesa ahí, todo tendría que estar en perfecta armonía después de su luna de miel por París, era el lugar que ella había elegido. –Supongo, que si fueras más grande, tendrías que usar raquetas como zapatos para mantenerte en pie; de hecho, espero que no crezcas más, o no podre amarte, oh… quizás tengamos que llamar al doctor para que me revise, -decía esto con total picardía e inocencia fingida, estaba que se moría por avergonzarlo por decirle algo tan vulgar como lo de pie grande, pero le demostraría que tonta, no era. Finalmente logró su objetivo, William estaba tan atónito que a falta de reconocimiento del lugar, cayó finalmente al agua. Las risas mutuas alivianaron el momento, él terminó correteándola por la terraza y lanzándose con ella en brazos. Nuevamente, volvieron hacer el amor perdiendo la cuenta del número de veces en esos días, la aprisionó contra las revestidas paredes de la alberca besando de manera inclemente sus pechos, cuello y labios haciéndola sentirse ahogada, pero de amor; ella le aprisionaba su cintura acercándolo más a su cuerpo, la escasa ropa que tenían puesta de pronto solo flotó, sus cuerpos acompasados se movían dentro del agua creando pequeñas olas en cada vaivén que daban de forma sincrónica; solo eran ellos dos… los gemidos ya no eran tan reprimidos como la primera vez, a la luz de la luna, en un ambiente tan íntimo, escuchándolo jadear de placer sin inhibiciones ella sencillamente le imitaba, dejaba salir de su boca sonidos que manifestaban su nivel de excitación, gozo y placer, recorría con sus manos su cuello y cabellos buscando un lugar de dónde sujetarse; la pasión era desbordante. Estaban enamorados, amándose abiertamente, deleitándose a plenitud con la promesa de ventilar su amor a los cuatro vientos y bendecirlo ante Dios en santa unión.

-Sentado en la cama, sin decir palabra dejaba escurrir algunas lágrimas cargadas de dolor, tristeza y soledad. Se sentía como un imbécil creyendo que ella volvería a su lado, un agudo y punzante nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar. Allí, aferrado a su foto, la observaba sentada en sus piernas regalándole su jovial y vital sonrisa; eran sus 16, en aquel café aquella madrugada inolvidable para ambos donde se conjugaron el anhelo, el deseo y el amor. No podía olvidarla, la tenía clavada en su pecho… tatuada en su alma… deslizó su mano libre palpando la fina seda fría que cubría la cama donde algunas veces retozaron de alegría. Los meses posteriores a su ruptura, ella seguía visitando la mansión apoyando a su tía pero ahora? , ahora entendía que no la vería más,

-La amo George, con toda mi alma y me maldigo por esto,

-trata de tranquilizarte William, haré un par de llamadas y regreso. –George se sentó a su lado, colocando su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo; Te juro cuñado, que si alguien le ha hecho daño, pagará muy caro todo esto. Trata de descansar un rato, no estás solo en esto William, estamos todos contigo,

-A George Villers, le dio dolor e impotencia verlo tan afligido; William no había conocido las bendiciones de un verdadero amor como este y estaba seguro, que algo había sucedido. Salió de la habitación permitiéndole unos momentos solo, sabía que estaba desecho pero él necesitaba confirmar dónde estaba la tal Pamela, sin perder tiempo se dirigió a la cocina, allí estaría el encargado; minutos después confiaba a su esposa y Archibald Conrwell toda la situación; Pamela Lewis Donovan había renunciado, no dijo nada simplemente un día no volvió hacía exactamente tres meses y dos semanas antes.

-Has dicho Donovan? Que coincidencia amor, -respondía Rose a su esposo

-que tiene ese apellido Rose ? Explícate –indagaba Archibald,

-Elizabeth Donovan, fue la amante de papá. La misma mujer con quién William tuvo un romance. Estoy segura que no la quería lo suficiente, pero por esa mujer papá decidió volver a Chicago y justo ya sabes lo que pasó en ése vuelo. Tal vez tengan alguna conexión, no lo sé.

-tú madre lo sabe?

-no lo creo. Ella, después de la muerte de papá regresó aquí pero no se encargaba de nada. Estuvo deprimida mucho tiempo tratando de sobrellevar la situación con William hasta que él decidió que volar y vivir en distintas ciudades era lo mejor para todos. Mi hermano llegó a sentirse culpable de la muerte de papá

-tenemos que ayudarlo Rose, está muy afectado. Insisto que algo debe ocurrirle a ésa chica. Ahora mismo daré instrucciones para darle vigilancia oculta, mañana hay que averiguar todas las transacciones de esta mujer, ubicarla, saber si tiene algún nivel de parentesco con la tal Eliza. –Archibald estaba decidido a darle cacería a todo aquél que estuviese involucrado, sabía que William no había hecho nada respetando la decisión de Candy y lo más seguro, por la enfermedad de Elroy todo estaba en pausa,

-me parece perfecto. Voy a llevarle algo de comer a William, debe estar desecho pero igual debe comer, -Rose no le comentaría a los caballeros presentes lo que ella y su madre querían primero confirmar,

-al llegar a la habitación; Rose encontró la puerta entreabierta. Su madre estaba a su lado acariciando sus cabellos y delineando su hermoso perfil. Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, era su hijo quien sufría el desamor de aquella chica. Estaba afectado y sufriendo; ahora dormía plácidamente.

-Vaya, parece que el efecto no tardó en llegar,

-lo dormiste? Porque hicieron eso Rose,

-George le puso una pastilla al trago. Era necesario mamá, William está muy afectado. Dormirá unas 7 horas mínimo y se levantará renovado, es necesario que tenga todas sus alarmas encendidas y nosotros también;

-qué averiguaron?

-un detalle que puede ser una pista. Mi esposo está decidido a investigar toda la noche de ser necesario. Archibald se encargará de asignar protección a Candice, es imperante si confirmamos nuestras sospechas mamá.

-hablaste con el doctor Maloy? Es mi amigo de confianza.

-dijo que la relación paciente doctor es sagrada; pero quedó en venir a platicar conmigo, debe estar por llegar y trae algo para nosotros. Por lo que hoy observé, tal vez estés en lo correcto. Hay que protegerla y esconderla de ser necesario ahora más que nunca.

-Priscila sintió de pronto su corazón rebozar de alegría, sería cierto? Se inclinó hacia el rostro de su bebé quién ya hacía dormido y besó con todo el amor del mundo su frente. –No pude defenderte antes por cobarde, pero ahora… nadie me detendrá, te lo prometo William …

* * *

AHHHH estoy segura que querían crucificar a la pobre Priscila, pero ya ven el amor de madre es incondicional y aquí se demostrará. La artillería Ardlay defenderá lo indefendible o habrá esperanzas para estos dos?

Yo misma he llorado tratando al describir el sufrimiento de William, a poco no merezco un premio? Jajajjjajaja . ha sido muy pasivo sí lo sé; pero él cree que ella lo dejó por inmadurez y arrepinche. Es una chiquilla que apenas pasó los 18. No se preocupen, vendrán momentos realmente mágicos.

Saludos y gracias por continuar en la historia. A las chicas que pidieron no acabarla "gracias de verás, me alegra que les guste la historia".

UN SALUDO CORDIAL Y ESPECIAL A LAS CHICAS DEL FACE GRUPO

" EL PRINCIPE DE LA COLINA"

"CANDY CANDY MANGA COLOR"

" FANFIC DE ALBERT Y CANDY" .

Si amo el personaje de Albert, es obvio que solo escriba de él y no merecemos ser juzgados por esto. Cada quién es libre de elección.


	13. Chapter 13

13.

-Buenas noches… –saludó el Dr. Maloy cortésmente a Priscila Ardlay y Rose Villers quienes lo esperaban demasiado ansiosas esperando que el doctor les confiara, así tuvieran que encerrarlo, qué era lo que ocurría con ésa chiquilla. Priscila había sido su paciente después de la muerte de su esposo. El doctor Maloy era un psicólogo muy reconocido y le ayudó en el momento oportuno a superar sus traumas, solo así pudo sobrellevar su pérdida. En el camposanto, él mismo le había confiado ser el doctor de la protegida de Elroy Ardlay; Priscila los vio cruzar miradas a manera de un saludo respetuoso y supuso que solo siendo su paciente podía conocerla.

-Ernest, me alegra mucho que pudieses venir. Estaba confiada en que así lo harías. –saludó Priscila cortésmente.

-Priscila, en realidad me sorprende tu llamado. Hace dos años que no eres más mi paciente. Dime en qué puedo ayudarte? Te advierto que si se trata de otro paciente, no estoy en calidad de brindar más información, no es ético. –respondía el doctor siendo lo más enfático posible pues por teléfono le habían indagado algunas cosas

-En este caso, no es la ética lo que importa. Sabes bien que se trata de Candice White, todos estamos muy preocupados por ella y tú sabes muy bien que le ocurre. Yo tengo mis sospechas y quisiera que me ayudaras a confirmarlas.

-está embarazada? -soltó a quemarropa Rose, no estaba para darle vueltas al asunto

-por dios! Cómo esperas que responda algo así? –respondía el doctor

-simple, Si o No? porque si lo está se trata de mi nieto, entiendes Ernest? -presionaba Priscila,

-No, no lo está y que conste que yo le hice pruebas. Es… otro el asunto. Yo soy psicólogo, no ginecólogo; pero… viendo el estado de ella, lo vulnerable que se encontraba cuando vino a mí, quise descartar cualquier duda, entre ellas la de un posible abuso sexual, fue sorpresa para mí que ella no se negara a realizarse la prueba, estuvo muy ansiosa por saber el resultado, pero no fue positiva. Así que debo sentenciar, que no serás abuela, no aún. Desconocía que tuviese un romance con tu hijo.

-No lo negaré Ernest, se iban a casar todo estaba dicho entre ellos. William me llamó emocionado que ella se había graduado con honores, le había regalado una casa la cual estrenaron antes de la boda y esperaban con ansias mi regreso para sellar su unión, ante los ojos de todo el mundo y por supuesto, ante los ojos de Dios. No eduqué a un depravado, él… es consciente que ella es joven, pero se enamoró de ella y ella siempre lo había estado de él. Pude negarme, pero para ser sincera ella no me era indiferente. Es cierto, no tiene cuna; pero si a mi hijo no le importaba a mí menos. Podía educarla para representar bien su papel, tiene gracia y encanto natural; estoy segura me daría nietos hermosos y muy saludables. En pocos días viajé de regreso, tuvimos una cena en casa y esa misma noche sellamos el compromiso. Elroy intervino por ella, fijó los términos de la unión y siendo William su sobrino favorito pues, no se dijo nada más. Todos brindamos, estoy consciente que mantenían relaciones íntimas, ella se encerraba en su cuarto toda la noche después del compromiso, realmente pensé que me harían abuela antes de la boda fijada a tres meses. Mi hijo, rebozaba de felicidad infinita, lo veía atontado, la risa de ella llenó su alma de momentos felices, al menos todos lo creímos, hasta yo lo creí…

-Priscila interrumpió su intervención cuando las lágrimas nublaron sus ojos, se sentía afectada no solo por William, sino por Elroy a quién la noticia le cayó como bomba y más porque la chiquilla no decía nada; -fue un simple,

 _"Lo siento mucho, me equivoqué, pensé realmente estar enamorada de William, y veo que no es así. Hay otra persona que desde ahora, ocupa mis pensamientos…"_

-esas palabras taladraban la cabeza de todos, no tenía sentido ni lógica para ningún Ardlay. Una semana antes brindaron con alegría y hoy lloraban junto a él, una decepción más en su vida, que acaso su hijo no tenía derecho a la felicidad? Estaba harta de mujeres falsas e interesadas, tal vez en esa niña podía encontrar la pureza de la vida, risueña y generosa era realmente una buena chica y única preocupación era su corta edad, pero que pasó? Por qué todo acabó? solo ella lo sabía.

-Rose viendo a su madre turbada por la realidad, decidió seguir relatando y de paso refrescando la memoria, cualquier detalle que saliera a la luz sería positivo, tal vez habían estado pensando demasiado en William y no habían notado que ocurría realmente con Candy,

-Ernest, William salió de viaje y una semana después, todo se anuló por parte de ella. La ruptura de la relación fue sorpresa para todos, incluyéndolo a él mismo, ahora… ahora está un poco deprimido, no lo entiende, no lo acepta, no razona los motivos, por eso nosotros, su familia hemos decidido intervenir y lo que hemos encontrado no ha sido nada agradable. –respondía Rose

Hay algo escabroso en todo esto, tememos por ella, por su seguridad, ayudarla es lo menos que podemos hacer por la protegida de mi querida cuñada, que en paz descanse. –sentenciaba Priscila,

-Bien, he escuchado claramente todo. Creo que me dan un escenario más abierto de lo que puede ocurrirle, yo realmente estoy muy preocupado por ella, está sumergida en una profunda depresión y ... hay hechos del pasado que vuelven ahora a su memoria una y otra vez; la torturan, la hieren generando en ella ansiedad y deseos de… bueno, solo puedo decir que temo por su vida

-hechos del pasado? -preguntaba Rose confundida,

-intentaron violarla Rose, cuando tenía 8 años fue torturada y unos chicos intentaron violarla. Pensamos que ese hecho había desaparecido de su mente para siempre,

-William lo sabe?

-lo sabe y también Elroy lo sabía. Vivió seis años aquí, la mayor parte del tiempo en el internado pero segura de sus deseos y metas; entre ellas, William. No sé qué ocurrió, porqué no sabemos más de esto.

El doctor Ernest Maloy comprendía ahora muchas cosas, su paciente no le había hablado de ese pasado. Daba gracias a Dios de no ser una realidad, la chica había experimentado relaciones sexuales y eso no la bloqueó, en cierta forma su pareja le inspiraba no solo amor sino también mucha confianza de no ser así, esa primera vez hubiera resultado traumática. William había sabido manejar la situación, era mayor que ella, sin duda debía ella estar muy enamorada para entregarse a él por voluntad propia, algo no cuadraba. Era otro el asunto, el trauma que vivía ahora era un factor externo.

-Está medicada por un cuadro de ansiedad y depresión crónica. Dice que alguien la persigue, que la acosa y puedo decirles con certeza, que es una mujer. De manera inconsciente sin decir mucho, teme que "ella, esté cerca…" lo ha expresado en las terapias. –sentenció el doctor

-Ambas mujeres solo se miraron preocupadas, tal vez la teoría de Pamela Lewis Donovan era cierta. Esperarían a la mañana, William debía saber todo. Por ahora descansaba obligado mientras ellos trabajaban buscando respuestas…

-A la mañana siguiente, un descansado rubio miraba el techo de su habitación. Se sentía más tranquilo después de desahogar un poco su frustración. Decidió tomar un baño de agua fría a manera de despertar todos sus sentidos; necesitaba hablar con George y Archibald, confiaba en su familia y sabía que aun sin existir algún factor que amenazara a la mujer que más había amado en su vida, él sencillamente le brindaría protección aunque ella no lo supiese. Una hora después, bajaba las escaleras conduciéndose al comedor. Todos estaban sentados reflejando en sus rostros no solo tristeza sino también preocupación.

-Buenos días a todos. Besó el rostro de su madre y hermana, luego se sentó tranquilamente. Esperaría a que ellos le hablasen o dijeran lo que tenían en mente. Comió tranquilo, Rose hacia memoria de Elroy para tratar de desviar la atención a lo que realmente apremiaba. Pero William se estaba impacientando, le preguntó directo a George,

-has podido saber algo más George? ya sabes, lo que conversamos anoche.

-Hijo, -intervino Priscila, nos reuniremos en tu oficina terminado el desayuno. Debes saber algunas cosas importantes. Desde anoche no hemos descansado.

-pues, yo no comeré más. Estoy ansioso por saber madre. –William les miraba a todos, sin ánimos de alargar su incertidumbre se levantó terminando el café que tomaba. Priscila daba instrucciones de no ser molestados por ningún motivo. Al llegar, William se sentó en su sofá sin poder evitar recordarla, ella le había acompañado muchas veces mientras él trabajaba y ella estudiaba alguna cosa del colegio; agradecía su silencio mientras lo hacía pero más agradecía su cálida presencia.

En el exterior se escuchaban truenos y relámpagos, el clima no daba tregua, encendieron todas las luces y cada uno fue tomando asiento. Le sorprendió ver incluso a su primo Stear que poco o nada participaba de cosas así, pero en el fondo agradecía que estuviera para él , Anne la ahora esposa de Archibald también tomaba asiento, George seguido de Rose y por supuesto Priscila. La puerta se cerró, su madre inició con el relato del doctor pidiendo a todos no confiar lo revelado. Luego, Archibald tomó la palabra un poco preocupado por la reacción de todos los presentes. Solo él y Stear quién había hecho las averiguaciones sabían el impacto que lo dicho tendría.

-Familia, es importante para todos nosotros tener presente que la unidad de la familia es sumamente importante, pero más importante es preservar la seguridad de todos nosotros y eso incluye a Candice. Anoche, pudimos averiguar dos cosas. La primera es confirmar el grado de parentesco entre Pamela Lewis Donovan y Eliza Donovan; son medio hermanas por parte de madre, Melanie Donovan. Eliza nunca fue registrada por su padre, por tanto lleva el apellido de su madre directo.

-maldita Eliza, musitó William-

-La segunda y no menos importante, es que Eliza Donovan murió hace dos años. Se suicidó, para ser más exactos. Las causas, desconocidas. Pero al menos ése demonio no está viva y creemos, que su muerte inspiró a su medio hermana a tomar represalias contra los Ardlay, atacando por la parte más vulnerable, Candice White.

-maldita mujer, represalias a razón de qué? -gritaba Priscila . Le pareció poco que su puta hermana se revolcara con mi marido? Con mi hijo?

-mamá cálmate por favor! -trataba Rose de tranquilizarla,

-la odio, aún después de muerta sigue haciéndome daño Rose. La culpa es mía por no enfrentarla cuando debía hacerlo, solo dejé que las cosas fluyeran, ni tan siquiera me enteré que ella trabajaba aún en las empresas. Tu padre no la despidió, no sé qué pretendía con eso. A veces me pregunto si la amó más que a mí?

-mamá, no te tortures con eso por favor. Es más que evidente que esa zorra solo quería dinero, poder, posición, ahora debemos afrontar lo que queda por hacer y rescatar, no puede afectarnos de esta forma. Sé fuerte! Anoche lo eras, qué cambió hoy? Deja de llorar y actuemos, cómo corresponde, cómo debemos –Decía Rose cansada de ver lagrimear a su madre, quería verla recuperada y dispuesta a dar batalla.

-Entonces Pamela actúo deliberadamente, vino a esta casa como corderito de Dios y en realidad se acercó a Candice para luego torturarla –preguntaba Anne,

-fue mi culpa! - Sentenció William, mientras no hubo acercamiento afectivo entre Candice y yo, nunca le pasó nada. Solo una semana después de anunciar nuestro compromiso, todo se fue al carajo.

Solo por mi estúpido e insaciable deseo carnal permití que esa mujer entrara en mi vida hace años, me reprocho que papá, haya perdido la vida por querer advertirme.

-No puedes culparte por eso William, tú no tenías forma de saber quién era ella. hasta dónde sé, fuiste tú quien se acercó a ella y no al revés. Pero eso no importa ahora, importa solo una persona que no sabemos aún que ocurre o pasa por su mente, -Analizaba George mientras le decía estas palabras a William tratando de aliviarlo.

-Stear; quien siempre había tenido un carácter apacible y respetuoso con todo el mundo, se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana buscando las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que sin duda, impactaría a todos los presentes. Esto se lo había reservado para él mismo, sabía que su hermano Archibald aunque muy inteligente, en ocasiones actuaba con pasión y esta podría transformarse en violencia.

-Sólo son conjeturas, -iniciaba Stear a hablar,

-Sólo son conjeturas que si bien nos aclaran las cosas, también nos obnubilan. Hace unos meses, pensamos que Candice White se fue de esta casa porque su romance con William había terminado. Ella misma nos dio a entrever, que alguien más le interesaba. William sintió que de pronto, su juventud y belleza pudo enamorar a otro hombre, solo la dejó partir haciéndola sentir libre de sus decisiones, no la obligaría a amarlo ni atarse a él; la idea del matrimonio tal vez… la rebasó. Yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo, no te culpes primo. Luego, vino la enfermedad de tía Elroy, eso nos ocupó a todos; perdimos el enfoque en Candice y nos concentramos en tratar de hacer sentir mejor a mi tía, fui testigo de las veces que le pidió a Candice una explicación a todo el drama del compromiso fallido y estoy seguro que William no salió de viaje porque su tía lo mantuvo aquí, cerca de ella.

\- a dónde quieres llegar –preguntaba Archibald, era cierto todo lo que decía y conociendo a su hermano, intuyó que algo más sabía. Debía estar atento,

-Candice fue extorsionada, la obligaron a entregar un millón de dólares en efectivo. Eso lo supimos ayer, se han preguntado cómo supo "Pamela" que William le dio ese dinero? ; ni siquiera nosotros sabíamos hasta ayer. No es que nos importe, ella sería su esposa y me parece ahora lógico.

-pudo decírselo no? era su sirvienta más fiel. –acotaba George, mientras William armaba todas las piezas en su mente,

-La involucro porque en su cuenta aparecen 200, 000 mil dólares que como sirvienta, no ganaría en toda su vida. Ahora la pregunta es, dónde está el resto?

-tenemos pruebas entonces para iniciar una investigación, -decía Archibald,

-Lo que Stear quiere decir, es que Pamela no actuó sola. Alguien que maneja nuestras cuentas o tiene acceso a ellas lo supo. Sabes quién es? -Stear negó con la cabeza, -estoy en eso, hay que rastrear ese dinero, pero necesitamos más información que solo ella puede darnos,

-Necesito ir con ella, ahora mismo. –dijo William levantándose de su asiento, estaba decidido a llegar al fondo de todo y proteger a esa mujer de todo aún ella no quisiera.

-Espera William, anoche hablamos con el doctor Maloy. No es tan fácil manejar esto, ella está muy deprimida. –decía su madre,

-Te parece poco? Toda la presión ha caído sobre ella. Voy a matar a quienes estén detrás de esto.

-William, no irás a ningún lado. Entiende que tú eres el blanco, de manera indirecta lo eres. Otra persona debe ir por ella, si la están vigilando te verán llegar a su lado y luego, no sabremos que pueda ocurrirles, la sacaremos de ése lugar, sabemos que comparte apartamento con… la cosita esa, el chico es Jonathan Millers, hijo de Brandon Millers de la cadena televisiva estatal. Tiene la edad de Candice, se han vuelto amigos inseparables en cierta forma, el chico se ha sentido algo rechazado por su familia, digamos que se acompañan el uno al otro. Nuestra seguridad ya está en el edificio, iniciaron hoy a remodelar un departamento contiguo, tardaran el tiempo necesario para estar cerca de ella y protegerla.

-me importa un carajo el apartamento contiguo, quiero sacarla de allí ahora mismo George, terminaran extorsionándola por todo el dinero que le di y quién sabe si las joyas también y luego que sigue? su vida es más importante ahora,

-te has preguntado, que tienen en sus manos para lograr su objetivo? Algo me dice que te involucra directamente a ti. Pero, solo ella puedo aclararnos las dudas que tengamos.

-lo tengo! -Anne se levantó de golpe diciendo que la visitaría y la extraería del lugar. Una caminata al parque, algo que pareciera de lo más natural. –Archivald la miró con preocupación, pero habían decidido ser parte del plan y apoyarían así a riesgo propio. Asintió a su esposa a quien luego de planear los tiempos, decidieron enviarla en un auto de la familia con seguridad a bordo.

-0-

-Pasado el medio día, un elegante auto se estacionaba en las afueras del departamento; Anne descendía del mismo vestida de manera sencilla sin llamar la atención, para ver que ocurría estaban los infiltrados. Llamó al departamento recibiendo el pase; Jonathan era un chico agradable, servicial y algo jocoso. La condujo a su habitación, amplia y elegante. Candice estaba tumbada en la cama, con ropa de dormir, miró la mesita notando la cantidad de fármacos que allí habían. Sin duda, la chica no se encontraba bien pero ella debía lograr sacarla del edificio.

-cómo te sientes Candice?

-Anne, me sorprende tu visita. Nadie sabía dónde estaba, cómo lo sabes tú? No debes estar aquí, es…

-peligroso? Quién te persigue Candice? Creo más bien que estás paranoica. Mejor arréglate un poco y vamos a caminar, te hará bien

-no, yo… no puedo, no quiero. Anne, es mejor que te vayas -Anne la observaba, la alegre y hermosa chica que un día fue se había transformado, su aspecto daba lástima, frente a ella solo veía un saco de huesos, su perfecto rostro tenía rastros de un profundo sufrimiento, ojerosa, cansada, totalmente desmejorada.

-Candy, no he venido a incomodarte, por favor vístete, es mejor que vayamos a caminar. Necesitas aire limpio, ha dejado de llover y es el mejor momento para respirar. Te prometo que regresaremos en minutos, no más de una hora.

-la verdad, Candy sopesaba que tendría de malo caminar con ella un momento? Estaba paranoica? No, ella no podía hablar… pero algo le decía que debía acompañarla. Anne abrió el armario y le pasó un jeans, blusa y zapatos. Una vez vestida, le amarró el cabello en un chongo, con un coqueto lazo que en nada hacía juego con su demacrado rostro. Su amigo la veía desde la puerta, él tampoco tenía explicación alguna para dar, ella era una tumba; en el fondo se alegraba que alguien de la familia se preocupara un poco por ella. No sabía que había dicho Candy a su familia sobre él, pero estaba dispuesto a seguir con ella mientras fuera necesario. Ambos habían decidido su libertad que viviendo con sus familias, cada uno en su drama pero libres a fin de cuentas. Al menos, eso pensaba Jonathan,

-que les vaya bien preciosas, las acompañaría pero; sé que solo estorbaría y no me gusta la humedad, nos vemos al rato

-Anne, salió del edificio sin mirar a ningún lado tal como le habían indicado hacer. Abrazó a Candice y la condujo al auto, ella dudó un momento en abordar, se sentía insegura e hizo el intento de regresarse pero Anne la volvió a abrazar y le sonrió con total naturalidad. La llevó a una plaza donde comieron emparedados de salmón y jugo natural. Candy comió por pedacitos, la mitad del emparedado fue a parar a la basura.

-estás muy delgada Candy, nos hemos preocupado mucho

-no tienen por qué. Ya no soy miembro de la familia,

-eres y seguirás siendo la protegida de la familia quieras o no. Que necia eres chiquilla!

-Candy asomó una pequeña sonrisa, chiquilla le decía él, era inevitable dejar de pensar en su hombre "qué me has hecho chiquilla…" ; dónde estaría? Habría salido ya de viaje? Esperaba que le fuera bien en la vida, que fuese feliz…

-Caminaron por algunas avenidas, hasta llegar al inmenso parque. Todo estaba mojado, el olor a naturaleza viva inundaba sus pulmones de aire fresco logrando despejar un poco su mente. Anne no tocaba ningún tema en particular, solo la conducía tomada del brazo hasta que lograron sentarse en un pequeño banco; después de unos minutos, por obra de la misma madre Tierra, la lluvia hacia nuevamente su aparición, corrieron hacia un rumbo fijo entrando de prisa, al levantar la vista; fue grande su impresión al tal punto que la paralizó, sentado frente a ella lo vio, Anne se pasó desde adentro al asiento del conductor y él esperaba expectante su reacción. No lucía mejor que ella, había total privacidad por lo oscuro de los vidrios, porque tal vez nadie le había visto, ese auto había desaparecido en la plaza y ahora solo esperaba por ellas… era un plan! Sintiéndose desfallecer se arrojó con fuerzas a sus brazos, el llanto ahogado no tardó en llegar, William la abrazaba y besaba sin poder hablar, cuando al fin pudo,

\- No estarás más sola, perdóname, he sido un idiota que no vi lo que ocurría, te prometí que jamás te harían daño y te fallé. Tarde he reaccionado pero no estás más sola mi amor, nunca más! Quién quiera que sea va a pagar cada lágrima derramada, cada minuto de lejanía, te amo… te amo tanto Candy,

-entre sollozos ella solo se aferraba a su cuerpo, a su pecho, lo amaba con toda su alma, lo necesitaba y cuando creyó que nada podía hacer, él solo se aparecía prometiendo solucionar todo, pero cómo lo haría? Acaso sabía a qué se exponía? Le hacía promesas argumentando que sí lo sabían, tal vez ahora todo estaría bien? -Levantó su rostro, se besaron, como hacía meses no lo vivían, William la atrajo a su cuerpo cargándola como niña chiquita, la sacaría de ése lugar, estaba ya decidido y que explotara lo que tenía que explotar, él daría la cara por ella, por él por lo que fuese.

-te amo William por favor, no quiero despertar...

SE QUEDARÁ CON ELLA? HABRÁ SIDO UN SUEÑO? NA' …

QUÉ ES LO QUE SABEN DE WILLIAM? O DE ELLA? QUIÉN ESTÁ DETRÁS DE TODO?

BUENO… QUE LE DISFRUTEN AL CAPITULO,

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS…


	14. Chapter 14

PRESAGIO DE AMOR.

 _HISTORIA DE MI AUTORIA. DEDICADA A LA PAREJA DORADA, ALBERT Y CANDY._

14.

-Ansioso de verle emprender su caminar por la senda que la llevaría a su destino; notaba muchos rostros presentes, pero él solo buscaba enfocarse en uno. El suave aroma y color de las rosas entonaban con el dorado matiz de la tarde, en tonos naranjas y blancos con delicados toques de tul y perlas los cuales rendirían pleitesía a su paso. Entre bullicio, ansiedad y sorpresa, finalmente aparecía ella; si antes le había creído bella, ahora ante sus ojos, su mujer era realmente perfecta y única.

Las enfáticas notas de la marcha nupcial, anunciaban su arribo tomada del brazo de su cuñado George Villers. Su sencillo y precioso vestido ajustado a su figura en fino Charmeuse la hacía lucir sencilla y a la vez esplendorosa, la costura superior de encaje piel dejaba entrever sus delicados hombros; su cabello en alta trenza adornado con destellantes diamantes en pequeños tocados relumbraban en ella una belleza casi sobrenatural... Mientras seguía su pausado recorrido, William recordó todo lo que tuvieron que vivir para alcanzar finalmente su felicidad,

 **-Seis meses atrás-**

William Albert Andrew no pensó sentirse tan nervioso alguna vez en su vida. Ni en los momentos de cruda negociación con algún socio permitió dejarse dominar por la ansiedad; pero en esta ocasión, lo que experimentaba su corazón después de escuchar el eco del desengaño sufrido, juró no permitirse revivirlos jamás en su mente.

A tan solo unos días de su compromiso en una noche de ensueño donde las mujeres más importantes de su vida estuvieron presentes; Priscila, Elroy, Candy pedía sin opción a ser denegada la mano de su amada. Elroy Ardlay había dado su aprobación, se sentía feliz y satisfecha que finalmente su adorado sobrino sentara cabeza contrayendo nupcias con una chica que poseía un corazón cargado de bondad, humildad y alegría. Sería la esposa perfecta, a pesar de su corta edad, había mostrado siempre la convicción de amar a William Andrew desde el día que lo conoció. Después de conseguir su tutela, se enfocó en educarla lo necesario y fue en la convivencia donde Candice White no pudo ocultarle sus sentimientos por William. Los años de preparación prosiguieron, ella creció no solo académicamente; sino también, llegó a convertirse en una linda y agradable dama. Poco a poco, con paciencia y encanto, logró meterse de a poco en su corazón cuando él había decidido cerrarse al amor, luego de las pasadas experiencias vividas.

 **-0-**

-Sonriente y gustoso, recibía a la que en minutos sería su amada esposa; manantial y selva se encontraban, con una sonrisa que ya ella reconocía muy bien, se tomaron de la mano mientras él depositaba un tierno beso en su mejilla.

–estas lista?

-hace mucho amor,

-es bueno saberlo; no está permitido arrepentirse, no ahora!

-no pretendo que te libres de mí, -sonreía ella con delicadeza

Ambos en complicidad tomaron sus posiciones luego que William la ayudase a acomodar su vestido,

El ministro iniciaba la ceremonia, en medio de su sermón citaba

Eclesiastés 4:9-12

 _Más valen dos que uno, porque obtienen más fruto de su esfuerzo_

 _Si caen, el uno levanta al otro, ¡Ay del que cae y no tiene quien lo levante!_

 _Si dos se acuestan juntos, entrarán en calor;_

 _Uno solo ¿Cómo va a calentarse? , **uno solo puede ser vencido, pero dos pueden resistir**_

 _¡La cuerda de tres hilos, no se rompe fácilmente!_

-Con esas palabras, William volvía a perderse en sus recuerdos de todo lo que vivió para llegar a este momento,

 **-0-**

La había recuperado, la había escuchado, se culpaba aún por no entender las señales en su momento cuando debió estar por y para ella. En su deseo por reprimir sus sentimientos y dejarla volar, no fue capaz de escuchar el aleteo desesperado que su ninfa sufría. Después de aquella tarde en el parque, secuestró a su "prometida" como volvió a llamarle, determinado dirigió una cacería despiadada, desde su móvil hacía movimientos de personal y también de investigación, quería dar con el paradero de los involucrados y eso incluía a su propia familia.

Las órdenes de escrutar hasta el último centavo de cada miembro de la familia incluyéndolo a él mismo generó revuelo y enojo por parte de ellos; no comprendían qué sucedía. Los informes financieros llegaban a diario a su computador, algunos estuvieron dispuestos en todo momento en demostrar sus movimientos bancarios sin demoras, pero solo alguien se negó, en absoluto. Ella no compartía la medida impuesta, su hijo estaba de viaje y mientras no regresara, no suministraría nada.

William a petición de su musa, la trasladó a la casa que un día le regalara. Ahora iluminada y bajo estricta vigilancia, cuidaba de ella como correspondía. Se recuperaban, ambos se necesitaban y aunque no hubiese hecho siquiera el intento de tocarla, no faltaba a su encuentro todas las noches; ambos dormían juntos, en la misma habitación, pese a los reproches de Priscila, William sencillamente decidió ignorar a todo el mundo y llevarla con él, aparte de todo y de todos. Vigilaba sus comidas, sueños, baños, horas de lectura o natación, estaba a su lado para hacerle sentir segura y tratar que recuperara el peso perdido; le encantaba darle de comer, consentirla en todo lo que podía, solo pedía que le permitiera adorarla.

Con una sala de cine ajustada a todas las exigencias y lujos modernos, se acurrucaban en sus cómodos sillones de terciopelo e infinidad de cojines de sobrios colores, los besos y caricias iban y venían; pero él mismo se había autoimpuesto una veda así se muriera de ganas por poseerla; su interés era verla recuperada pues aun no sabían qué la condujo a tomar tan drásticas decisiones, poco a poco… como le habían sugerido. El trabajo demandaba, pero él estaba en pausa; ella tenía prioridad.

Aquella tarde fría, viéndola dormida y abrigada con una coqueta y cálida mantita de felpa que Jonathan le había enviado junto a un enorme peluche, sus verdes ojos se abrieron para contemplar el manantial azul de su mirada; él recostado de medio lado en la amplia cama con su mano derecha sosteniendo su cabeza le miraba despertar. Recibió una enorme sonrisa como pago a tal escrutinio, William no tardó en atraerla a él, juntaron sus cuerpos, buscándose, reconociéndose, empalagándose; ella lo besó con impaciencia, sentía que se quemaría por dentro si no desfogaba lo que acumuló por todos esos malditos meses. Agradecía que la cuidara ahora, pero ella necesitaba más, necesitaba sentirlo, explorarlo, amarlo. Con hambre voraz, William degustó los húmedos besos que recibía; ella era como una fruta fresca, jugosa, apetecible en todo momento, "una fruta en su punto" pensó con picardía.

La dejó hacer y deshacer con sus labios, cuello, rostro y cuando sintió que la hoguera estallaría, con delicadeza la tomó de sus manos tratando de bajar el ritmo a sus frenéticos besos; ella se detuvo con mirada minuciosa, curiosa y de cierta forma algo dudosa,

-Acaso, ya no me deseas? Qué ocurrió William? -Sus ojos se humedecían al instante, él la miraba ahora serio, sin expresar palabras… abría la boca y la cerraba de inmediato,

-Amor, no ocurre nada. Es solo que… bueno, has pasado por tanto yo quiero que estés calmada, tranquila, no lo sé

-crees que hacer el amor no me dará paz? ya no te intereso como mujer William?

-William estaba hipnotizado, el rostro de aquella mujercita realmente semejaba una deidad, no tenía nada de maquillaje, sus largas pestañas, sus asombrosos ojos verdes, tan verdes que lo transportaban a la misma selva virgen, sus pómulos habían recobrado un tono rosa, y esos labios que incitaban a la más baja de las pasiones; qué rayos estaba haciendo? Sonrió de oreja a oreja, si ella quería encender la llama sería libre de hacerlo; después de meses sin contacto, el deseo estaba ahí presente entre ellos,

-No es nada de eso, no es… quería verte recuperada Candy,

-lo estoy, te aseguro que lo estoy, yo… -Él no la dejó terminar, volvió a pegarla a su cuerpo susurrándole por lo bajito,

-qué tal si me demuestras que ya lo estás? –Se atrevió a preguntarle por no hacerle sentir mal, aunque la verdad era que ni él mismo se aguantaba, tomó posesión de sus labios introduciendo su lengua muy adentro para luego susurrarle,

-Así que piensas que no te deseo, sientes esto, hmm? -volvió a besarle, acomodándose entre sus piernas, recorrió su cuello con sus labios mientras aprisionaba suavemente sus muñecas contra la suave cama,

-Te deseo y desearé toda la vida, me vuelves loco chiquilla-

-Candy se revolvía entre las sábanas y ése cuerpo que ahora se posaba sobre ella, sentía deshacerse de placer buscando el contacto, necesitaba sentirlo, explorarlo; sintió de pronto el perverso deseo de ser ella quien tomara el control, por esa noche… eso haría.

–Pensé que tenía que demostrarte algo, me dejas? – Solicitaba ella, enardecida

-Él soltó sus manos, giró quedando acostado sobre la suave cama y entrelazó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. –Soy material disponible desde este momento, sonrió imaginando qué travesura tendría ella en mente?

Durante sus escasos encuentros, siempre era él quien tomaba el control de la relación, le fascinaba llevarla al cielo, tocar las nubes y luego descender al mismo abismo de la pasión. Ella aprendía a amarlo a su ritmo, le gustaba; pero si ahora quería llevar la iniciativa no se opondría, al contrario, estaba preparado para disfrutar y darle espacio de explorar su sensualidad, reconocer sus límites

-Candy se sentó sobre él posicionando una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo, se desprendió de su pijama superior dejando que él se maravillara con sus pechos, a pesar de estar delgada, su cremosa piel y humor seguían siendo embriagantes.

William seguía observándola hacer y deshacer a su antojo, algo en él despertaba; pero quería dejarla correr, ver y sentir hasta donde lo llevaba; ella deslizó el suéter que traía él puesto y desabrochó sus pantalones, él se movió rápidamente deslizándolos con todo y ropa interior mientras ella se despojaba de los suyos, ahora al verse, solo vello y piel desnuda encendían sus miradas, él volvió a colocar sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza y lo siguiente que ella hizo lo dejó sin palabras…

 **-0-**

 _Corintios 13: 4-7_

 _El amor es sufrido, es benigno;_

 _El amor no tiene envidia, el amor no es jactancioso, no se envanece;_

 _No hace nada indebido, no busca lo suyo,_

 _No se irrita, no guarda **rencor** ;_

 _No se goza de la injusticia, mas goza de la verdad,_

 _Todo lo **sufre** , todo lo **cree** ,_

 _Todo lo espera, **todo lo soporta…**_

-Todo lo soporta… repitió William para sí mismo, recordando nuevamente los momentos desesperados que vivió meses atrás, cuando sufrió y sin entender que había ocurrido, no fue capaz de juzgarla y como hombre, soportó su aparente desprecio y la más cruel humillación…

 **-0-**

-Dónde está esa idiota que no me contesta el móvil? -decía enfurecida Pamela Lewis quién había recibido llamada de Sarah Leagan ordenándole no perderla de vista. Sarah le informó de movimientos extraños en la mansión Ardlay y la orden de William de solicitarle a la familia presentar su activos y movimientos bancarios de los últimos seis meses le habían alertado y de paso asustado y en grande. Su hijo, era el único que podía sacarla de este asunto, pero el muy desgraciado había salido de viaje con una maleta llena de dinero y con destino indescifrable.

-Pamela, lleva varios días en el departamento. Haz algo para saber si vive o murió? Necesito me informes!

-Señora Leagan, he visto al doctor visitarla dos veces en estos cinco días. Sube y se retira solo, no creo que pase a mayores, está deprimida y por eso está medicada. No se preocupe, ella no dirá nada; si lo hace, publicaremos las fotos, es todo.

-No es suficiente Pamela; envíale un mensaje. Necesito estar segura que no dirá nada. No conoces a los Ardlay, se suponía que todo había funcionado, se suponía que ella esperaría a que yo anunciara su compromiso con Neil,

-Sarah había armado la estrategia de chantajear a Candice mostrando fotos de ellos dos durmiendo juntos en la habitación de la casa Ardlay; para entonces, Candy era aún menor de edad y con la ya inexistente prueba de su virtud, se sintió intimidada a ceder para no dañar a William, no tenía ya manera de probar que nunca en esos dos años, jamás hubieron cruzado la línea del deseo y necesidad mutua. Pero, alguien les había jugado mejor la partida, consiguieron realmente esas fotos. Sarah presionó con mostrarlas a la prensa y la condena para su amado William sería inminente.

Sarah, conforme con ello, pidió esperar el tiempo prudente de un mes, para entonces anunciar su compromiso con Neil Leagan, su hijo quien había manifestado su deseo de quedarse con ella aún mancillada; pero, con lo que no contaban, era con la enfermedad sorpresiva de Elroy Ardlay por lo que los planes se vieron pospuestos. En ése tiempo, Candice cometió la imprudencia de querer negociar por el silencio, ofreciendo dinero y de paso hasta las joyas si era necesario; pero Neil, sintió que ganaba más solo, si lograba casarse con ella. La chica le gustaba, pero más le gustaba el sabor de la victoria sobre William Albert Ardlay, haberle quitado su mujer y solo esperaría que la vieja Elroy se recuperara o muriese para dar su estocada final.

Después de romper el compromiso con William, Candy se encerraba en su habitación sin hablar con nadie, estaba amenazada, sentía una pena infinita por todo lo que le dijo a William esa mañana, quien había regresado de viaje una semana después de anunciar su compromiso,

-Es necesario que hablemos William, te he estado esperando.

-Claro, te parece si después del desayuno?. Tengo muchos deseos de besarte, acariciarte, nos vemos en mi cuarto? –le dijo él con un cosquilleo interno, feliz y sonriente,

-No! en tu oficina será mejor, ya vez que es de día y …

-No te preocupes amor, será donde tú digas. –William quien había intentado un infructuoso beso, no comprendía con exactitud lo que ocurría, había estado solo una semana fuera y a su regreso, la notaba distante y fría. Su semblante durante el desayuno era inescrutable, comió poco y su desánimo fue notado en la mesa. Priscila guardó silencio y Elroy se disculpó por no sentirse bien. Viendo que ya no comería más, la llamó para que lo acompañara. Aunque Priscila estuvo atenta a no permitir nuevos encuentros hasta celebrarse la boda, en ése momento decidió no intervenir, era evidente que algo pasaba y como pareja, era mejor que lo arreglaran solos,

-Te escucho, -le dijo William una vez tomara asiento distante de él,

-William es cierto que yo… prácticamente siento que te he presionado a aceptarme, te he dicho que me enamoré de ti desde que te conocí, pero eso no puede ser cierto,

-de qué hablas Candy? Acaso te has arrepentido de nuestro enlace?

-estaba confundida William; es lo que trato de decirte

-por favor Candy, mírame. Necesito que me mires, -Candy se levantó en el momento.

–He decidido que no es propio ni conveniente para mí casarme contigo, no ahora. Estoy confundida, he conocido a una persona que me interesa y mucho, quiero darme un tiempo y … tal vez pueda elegir mejor

-elegir mejor? Te estas escuchando? Cómo que una persona? Qué mierda es esta? Hace una semana fuiste mi mujer, pasamos unos días maravillosos juntos en nuestra casa, en tu casa, sellamos nuestro compromiso con una alucinante cena como solo mi madre sabe hacerlo, pactamos los términos de nuestro matrimonio, dime que puede haber mejor que todo esto?

-Ella, quien permanecía con su cabeza baja como recibiendo un regaño tal niña chiquita hizo acopio de toda su fortaleza para no mirarlo, para no quebrarse, se sentía en ese momento como la peor basura del mundo por herir los sentimientos de un hombre maravilloso que lo único que había hecho era posar sus ojos en ella después de convencerse de su amor.

-Ya te lo dije, estoy confundida, no tengo la certeza de amarte, no estoy segura de nada y sintiéndome así; cancelo el compromiso. No tienes que darme nada, te devuelvo tu auto, la casa, el dinero, todo! No quiero nada, no te quiero William, no eres una opción para mí.

–Sin más, salió a toda prisa de su oficina dejando a ése hombre como estatua, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, con su rostro arder de rabia, coraje, que había sido todo eso? Tan rápido como pudo corrió tras ella atrayendo la atención no solo de su madre, voló escaleras arriba y logró entrar a su cuarto prácticamente derribando su puerta, la tomó del brazo levantándola de la silla donde se encontraba llorando, en un solo movimiento

-dime que ha sido todo esto? Te has divertido burlándote de mí? Quién es ésa persona que has conocido? Quién es?

-Suéltame! No voy a darte más explicaciones. Se cancela todo y hoy mismo me voy de esta casa, no seré más una carga para ustedes, no quiero verte más William Ardlay, no te odio, jamás podré hacerlo; pero siendo sincera conmigo misma, tampoco te amo,

-William sal de esta habitación. –sentenciaba Priscila quién le había seguido y escuchado todo desde afuera. No permitiría que su hijo se humillara o peor aún, hiciera algo de lo cual más tarde se arrepentiría.

Solo días más tarde de aquella terrible discusión, Candy recibía la triste noticia. Elroy Ardlay había sufrido un serio derrame cerebral. Llegó a la clínica privada donde estaba recluida, a pesar de ganarse la mirada de desprecio de Priscila, e ignorar olímpicamente a William, solicitó ver a su protectora. La petición no le fue negada, Elroy al verla solo pudo hacer el esfuerzo de dejarle saber, que todo estaría bien. No habían hablado nada concreto de lo que pudo llevarla a esa decisión, pero entre lágrimas y sollozos, le hacia la promesa de cuidarla hasta que regresara a casa sana y segura. Le dolía verla en ese estado inamovible y aunque no fuese ella quien causó su estado, se sentía culpable por no darle felicidad en su relación con William. En sus últimos días, le hizo la promesa de algún día buscarlo y si Dios lo permitía, volverían a estar juntos, como ella había soñado.

 **-0—**

 _El ministro continuaba su sermón…_

 _Tenemos que comprender, una verdad teológica y espiritual, Todo lo que Dios hace es bueno, Dios ha creado la unión del matrimonio para el compañerismo, para su felicidad, el cuidado mutuo y sobre todo, para que esta unión produzca hijos que son ante todo, una herencia de Dios… El hombre, posee la capacidad natural de edificar su existencia, pero también suele destruirla; ámense uno al otro con respeto, devoción e igualdad de condición…_

Sintió la suave caricia en su mano, al voltear a verla, su rostro reflejaba felicidad y alegría, finalmente habían logrado estar juntos, la reacción de su parte aunque fue tardía, permitió amarrar todos los cabos sueltos, alejarla del peligro y darle cacería a quienes quisieron destruirlos y arruinar su felicidad.

Esa tarde, juraba ante Dios amarla, respetarla y protegerla sobre todas las cosas. Recordó las palabras que un día su difunto padre le dedicara,

 _-Tienes que tener a tu lado, una mujer con quien te sientas bien en todo momento, comedida, serena, sana, inteligente, bondadosa, amable, hermosa y de gran corazón… -será la flor que cuidarás para ti, por el resto de tu vida…_

Ahora lo entendía, ella era todo eso y más. Con su propia vida la cuidaría, se sentía seguro que la respetaría, en las buenas y las malas; juntos estarían.

-Con amargura, recordó además la cacería que le montó a los Leagan y a la idiota de Pamela Lewis…

 **-0—**

No se había hablado nada de lo pasado, era un tema por tratar, pero por sugerencia del mismo doctor, debía ser ella quien hablase en cuanto se sintiera segura y libre de hacerlo.

El departamento que ocupada con Jonathan había sido habitado por otra rubia, esa misma tarde después del parque, agentes del FBI tomaron control de la situación; Anne junto a una agente del FBI con similares características hacían ver bajo una inclemente lluvia que habían regresado ambas; si les estaban observando, no sería problema.

El móvil de Candy había sido intervenido, no había recibido llamadas extrañas hasta un día; mientras dormía, William observó vibrar el móvil, dos mensajes habían entrado.

- _Pecas, espero todo esté bien. Por lo menos dime que la pasas divino con el monumento de hombre con quién duermes, cuando te aburras, dale mi número. Te extraño un montón. Cuídate, Jonathan_

-William sonrió con molestia, sin duda "la cosita afeminada" como George le llamaba le había visto. Pasó de inmediato al segundo mensaje, al leerlo su sonrisa se borró en segundos… qué clase de mensaje era ése?

 _-Candy, el tiempo prudente de duelo está por culminar. Anunciaré tu compromiso con mi hijo quién está por regresar. De paso, asegúrate de tener lista la segunda entrega de lo acordado y cuidadito, sabemos que sigues enferma puesto que el doctor no ha dejado de visitarte. Te esperaré el viernes en el Café Med a las 3:00 p.m. como la entrega anterior, todo en efectivo. Ven sola niña,_

-William se sintió impactado. El mensaje era claro y oportuno; por supuesto que harían la entrega, quería ver con sus propios ojos quienes eran los infelices que la habían extorsionado y acabado con su relación. Cuando ella despertó, fue necesario no postergar la confesión, le habló con cariño y paciencia y ella comprendió que era el momento de decir todo pasará lo que pasará.

-Candy, ellos son el teniente Mckoy y Warren. Están a cargo de la investigación de la extorsión; por favor amor, diles todo lo que sabes, es necesario hablar.

Señorita White, sé que es difícil pero es necesario saberlo todo. Esta citada para el viernes a un café, obviamente usted no acudirá, tenemos a una persona encubierta, posee sus rasgos y es quién se presentará. –Decía el teniente Warren,

-Yo… me llegó un sobre con algunas imágenes, al principio solo querían que declinara mi relación con el señor Andrew, pero yo, quise acallar y de manera imprudente mencioné lo del dinero, les dije que les daría todo si esto moría, entonces, ellos me extorsionaron. Entregué un millón de dólares en efectivo, me aparté de William como me dijeron, aunque eso implicase romperle el corazón. Por supuesto, me deprimí y mucho. No veía la forma de salir de todo esto. Cada vez, me hundía más yo sola.

-Señorita White, de qué eran las imágenes?

-eran… de nosotros juntos. William y yo hicimos la promesa de casarnos cuando yo cumpliría 18 años; pero prácticamente éramos ya novios. Algunas veces yo dormí en su cuarto, pero juro ante Dios que nunca pasó nada entre nosotros,

-En realidad señorita White, eso no nos interesa. Sabemos que el señor Andrew pudo casarse con usted desde entonces, las leyes del Estado lo permitían, seguro solo quiso dejar que usted terminara su formación o creciera un poco más. –Le respondía el agente Mckoy con paciencia,

-Yo no sabía. Ella buscó rápidamente a William quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados, no podía creer que ocultarle algo así los metiese en tan grave problema,

-No quise decirte nada para que terminaras tu colegio, pero accedí a declararte mis sentimientos y te hice una promesa, por qué no me dijiste nada Candy? debiste tenerme confianza,

-Señorita, quienes son las personas que están detrás de la extorsión?

-Candy relató la amenaza de Sarah Leagan, la condición de aceptar la petición de mano de su hijo Neil, tendría que decir que alguien más le interesaba, eso había sido sugerencia de él mismo. Contó cómo Pamela la despreciaba por haberse comprometido con el hombre que acabó, según ella con la vida de su hermana. Eliza Donovan se deprimió tanto al separarse de William y conocer la muerte de su padre. Tomó tantas pastillas como pudo las cuales causaron su muerte.

-Todo fue por nada William… que tonta he sido,

-No fuiste tonta. Yo cometí un error en no decirte, creíste que me arrestarían y tal vez pudo suceder, lo cierto es que no me lo confiaste, aunque callaste por mí y eso amada mía, me dice todo de ti. Pagarán todo lo que hicieron, no tendré clemencia ni piedad, tampoco aceptaré acuerdos de pena, son mi familia pero en la cárcel se pudrirán, sobre todo el bueno para nada de Neil.

-Bien, descansen ahora señores. Nosotros nos encargaremos.

Días después salía en los diarios la detención de los Legan, el arresto de Pamela L. Donovan omitiendo los nombres de los extorsionados.

 **-0-**

La boda terminó con los votos matrimoniales, el esperado beso y un te amo para siempre. Además, de una especial petición a manera de confidencias mientras bailaban su vals de pareja,

-hoy, me siento el hombre más feliz del mundo, Candy

-y eso por tener a la mujer más hermosa?

-eso es una verdad, pero también porque esta noche, volveré a revivir todo lo que me hiciste sentir aquella vez, hmm quiero revivirlo señora Ardlay, yo por mi parte prometo luego, llevarla al cielo todos los días de nuestra existencia… sellaron su baile con un eterno beso, ante la mirada de todos evidenciando el deseo que tenían por poseerse,

-Candy, ya lo suficientemente sonrojada se apoyó en su pecho mientras gustosa recibía su abrazo, recordó lo atrevida que había sido aquella vez…

 **-0—**

Fue ella quien se posicionó de rodillas entre sus piernas y en un súbito movimiento totalmente inesperado se las separó, sonreía con malicia por lo que a continuación haría; tal vez él hubiese experimentado esto con otras mujeres, pero con ella nunca y estaba más que dispuesta a demostrarle que de chiquilla no tenía nada. Con sus suaves manos y aleteo de mariposa, Candy acariciaba la sensible piel que envolvía los testículos de su hombre palpando con el pulgar e índice, masajeaba con ternura, rozándolos con la palma de sus manos sin presionar; quería darle placer, más no dolor. Levantaba su mirada a manera de examinar su rostro, al principio lo sintió impaciente, expectante, pero al comenzar a besarle con su suave lengua, húmeda y caliente en ésa zona, parecía haberle dado un remanso de paz y gloria infinita. William suspiraba exitado, no podía contenerse, no quería detenerlo, ella no daba tregua y era realmente fascinante, le gustaba y mucho.

Comprendió entonces, que aún después de haber estado con algunas mujeres, todo era solo sexo, algunas veces rudo y después? después nada… pero esto? esto era diferente, quería entregarse también a ella, realmente deseaba sentirlo siempre, hacer el amor con la persona que amas era la gloria infinita, así debía ser y decidido a no frenar tan magistral hazaña, tomó una almohada y la colocó sobre su propio rostro, cada que ella lo incitaba el respondía con un gemido de placer.

La ávida lengua de Candy recorría su magnificencia, jugaba mientras lo estrechaba con sus manos y degustaba a placer; pasado unos minutos era el momento, al detenerse trató de incorporarse para posicionarla bajo su cuerpo; pero ella, rápidamente lo detuvo.

Como felina salvaje se apoderó de sus caderas impidiéndole a él cambiar de posición, él comprendió su intención y rápidamente le levantó sus caderas logrando introducirse en ella. Sentirlo dentro de ella, era sentirlo suyo por completo, empalmaron sus manos y la empujaba logrando sincronía en sus movimientos en un contacto maravilloso y delicioso; ella rápidamente alcanzó el clímax deteniéndose por segundos, segundos que William aprovechó para abrazarla y viéndola exhausta la posicionaba bajo él hasta terminar derramándose en ella. La entrega se extendía por varias horas más…

–Eres perfecta, gloriosa, te amo mi vida, te amo hoy más que nunca por favor cásate conmigo, una vez más te lo pido, cásate conmigo ya!

-Con escaso aliento, ella solo respondió -Acepto señor Ardlay, pero por favor, duérmete ya!

* * *

FIN

Chicas, gracias a todas por sus hermosos comentarios. Comenzó el mundial y para mí, es un mes de intensa actividad.

Saludos y gracias por acompañarme una vez más pero sobre todo, apoyar los Albertfics que cada vez son más.

Con aprecio,

Adoradandrew


End file.
